Power Rangers Challenge Extreme
by Team-IC
Summary: It's time for the Rangers, some villians, and Emily to be extreme! Our favorite racers are back plus some brand new faces! Based on the MTV show Real World Road Rules Extreme Challenge. (Finale episode added! STORY COMPLETE!) So sorry for the long delay!
1. Default Chapter

POWER RANGERS CHALLENGE EXTREME  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the power rangers or any characters on the power rangers in any way, shape, or form. Nor do we own or have anything to do with the MTV show The Real World/Road Rules Extreme Challenge. We also do not own any of the songs used through out the story, except for Team IC's little diddy. We also don't own rights to the mystery game Clue. I think that's Matel or Parker Brothers. We're just borrowing them for our own personal amusement. We do however claim the rights to the names Team IC, GERMs, GRF, Fluffy, Team MM, Team EK, Jungle Fever, and all the muder mystery names that did not come from clue such as 00Jason. Oh and word a day toilet paper is totally a Team IC original. Thank you and enjoy the story.  
  
THEMESONG (sung to Lightspeed Rescue theme)  
  
Pow-er Ran-gers Chall-enge  
  
CHALLENGE EXTREME  
  
The Alphas are calling  
  
The missions are appalling  
  
A battle of teams  
  
Better make it CHALLENGE EXTREME  
  
Power Rangers Challenge  
  
EXTREME  
  
Power Rangers Challenge  
  
EXTREME  
  
Power Rangers Challenge  
  
EXTREME  
  
Power Rangers Challenge  
  
EXTREME  
  
EX-TREME  
  
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
(rock out)  
  
Challenge starts today  
  
Rangers came to play  
  
Power Rangers Challenge  
  
EXTREME  
  
Power Rangers Challenge  
  
EXTREME  
  
Power Rangers Challenge  
  
EXTREME  
  
Power Rangers Challenge  
  
EXTREME  
  
EX-TREME  
  
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
TEAMS:  
  
Group one:  
  
- Kat and Tommy  
  
- Jason and Emily  
  
- Jen and Wes  
  
- Kim and Rocky  
  
- Billy and Trini  
  
- Adam and Tanya  
  
- Aisha and Zack  
  
Group two:  
  
- Rito and Goldar  
  
- Rita and Zedd  
  
- Andros and Karone  
  
- Cole and Maya  
  
- Merrick and Marah  
  
- Eric and Kapri  
  
- Zhane and Ashley  
  
Hosts: The Alphas  
  
Also Starring: Fluffy  
  
With Special Appearances by: Lothor, Ernie, Richie from the Juice Bar, Leo, TJ, that seven year old, and Ransik. 


	2. The First Meeting

Power Rangers Challenge Extreme  
  
Ep. 1 The First Meeting  
  
(Two weeks have gone by since the wedding. It is time once again to head back to Angel Grove Beach to start up yet another Power Ranger Challenge. On the beach we find our two favorite robotic hosts. . .)  
  
Alpha 6: Wake up dammit!  
  
Alpha 5: Why?  
  
Alpha 6: It's a new day. And look people are coming. . .maybe they'll let us free.  
  
Alpha 5: I hope it's not Jen.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Jen: And this is how the challenge is going to be run. Whatever I say goes. If you have a problem with it too bad!  
  
Alpha 5: Please let us free.  
  
Alpha 6: We've been attached to this platform since the wedding.  
  
Jen: NO! Are you listening to me?! Maybe you should write this down. (throws a pad and pen over) Now listen up!  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Alpha 6: And it's been like that every single god damn day since the wedding.  
  
Alpha 5: Well that's Jen coming up, but she has people with her. . .lots of people.  
  
Alpha 6: I wonder who they. . .(pauses) Wait, do you hear that?  
  
Alpha 5: What? (looks up) Ahh! Take cover!!  
  
Alpha 6: Where? We can't move!  
  
(Just then CRASH! An oh so familiar space ship crash lands in the same exact spot it did two weeks earlier at the wedding. The door falls off and Jason and Tommy are revealed carrying Emily and Kat over the threshold.)  
  
Jason: Bro, that was an awesome honeymoon.  
  
Tommy: Totally Bro.  
  
Jason: And the Trey's were so happy to see me, we had a lot of catching up to do. I got to tell them about the wedding and everything.  
  
Alpha 5: I'm sure they were thrilled to see you.  
  
Jason: They were!!! (puts down Emily revealing his brand new I love Triforia tee shirt) Emily loved it too! Right Em?  
  
Emily: (sarcastically) Right, whoo.  
  
Jason: And the Treys were so awesome! They always are of course! When we landed they started to run away so that I could catch them. They love tag. . .like me. It's a Gold Ranger thing.  
  
Jen: Hey Kat! Hey Emily! How was the honeymoon?  
  
Kat and Emily: (Crying hysterically and pointing at Tommy and Jason) THEYMADEUSGOTOTRIFORIAANDTRAPPEDUSONASHIPWITHASPOONPSYCHO  
  
Billy: (Hopping off the ship and pointing his spoon) I will kill you all!  
  
Tommy: Dude, it's a spoon.  
  
Jason: Not really scary.  
  
Billy: They took all the pointy things from me! I'm trying my best!  
  
Kat and Emily: (still talking crying and talking incoherently) ANDALLTRIFORIAHASISABUNCHOFROCKSANDJASONBOUGHTABOUT50OFTHOSESTUPIDSHIRTSANDT OMMYTOOKABOUT90PICTURESOFTHESAMESTINKINROCK (takes a breath) We wanted to go on a cruise!!!  
  
Alpha 6: Anyone get that? No? Okay.  
  
Tommy: Anyone wanna see the slideshow?  
  
Jen: (Smacking Tommy and Jason) Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  
  
Tommy: Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
Jason: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!  
  
Tommy and Jason: What we do?  
  
Jen: Oh I'll deal with you two BAFFOONS later. Right now it's time to start the challenge.  
  
Alpha 5: That's today?  
  
Alpha 6: Aww dammit!  
  
**************************************  
  
(Music strikes up. . .the tune of the Lightspeed Rescue theme to be exact as the GERMs pop outta nowhere and start to sing and dance. . .)  
  
GERMs: Pow-er Ran-gers Chall-enge  
  
CHALLENGE EXTREME  
  
Eric: The Alphas are calling  
  
Alpha 5 and 6: We're really not!  
  
Merrick: The missions are appalling  
  
Eric: A battle of teams  
  
Merrick: Better make it CHALLENGE EXTREME  
  
Rito: Power Rangers Challenge  
  
Goldar: EXTREME  
  
Rito: Power Rangers Challenge  
  
Goldar: EXTREME  
  
Rito: Power Rangers Challenge  
  
Goldar: EXTREME  
  
Rito: EX-TREME  
  
Goldar: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
(rock out)  
  
Eric: Challenge starts today  
  
Merrick: Rangers came to play  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: Power Rangers Challenge  
  
Goldar: EXTREME  
  
Rito: Power Rangers Challenge  
  
Goldar: EXTREME  
  
Rito: Power Rangers Challenge  
  
Goldar: EXTREME  
  
Rito: Power Rangers Challenge  
  
Goldar: EXTREME  
  
Rito: EX-TREME  
  
Goldar: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Fluffy: Growl.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says go!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Alpha 5: What the hell was that?!  
  
Rito: The theme song silly!  
  
Eric: Glad to see you can finally rhyme again, Merrick.  
  
Merrick: Shut up! I wrote that theme song, Eric!  
  
Alpha 6: (sarcastically) You should be proud.  
  
Merrick: I AM!  
  
Alpha 5: Well we might as well get this thing started.  
  
Alpha 6: The sooner we start the sooner it's over.  
  
Alpha 5: Here's comes more misery. Okay everyone gather around.  
  
Alpha 6: You're gonna have to since WE CAN'T MOVE!  
  
(The contestants all walk towards the platform and the Alphas greet the players.)  
  
Alpha 5: Hello and welcome to Angel Grove Beach home of Power Rangers Challenge Extreme. Challenge Extreme? What a crappy title!  
  
Tommy: Challenge! YEAH!  
  
Jason: EXTREME!!  
  
Alpha 6: Why can't you two not be on the show?! (Looks at the other contestants.) Holy crap! Don't you people have anything better to do? More than half of you were on the last show!  
  
(Trumpets blare)  
  
Trini: Oh not again!  
  
Ashley: What is that?  
  
Maya: Oh you're new. . .you'll see.  
  
Eric: I'm Eric!  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick!  
  
Eric: Our names rhyme.  
  
Merrick: We were the best 6th rangers of all time.  
  
Eric: I was Quantum Ranger.  
  
Merrick: I think I was a wolf.  
  
Eric: We never run from danger.  
  
Merrick: Yeah I was definitely a wolf.  
  
Zhane: I was a sixth ranger too you know!  
  
Eric and Merrick: And?  
  
Zhane: What makes you two think you're the best?  
  
Eric: Hello? Did you not just hear the song?  
  
Merrick: It is right! Never wrong!  
  
Zhane: Well you can't both be the best.  
  
Eric and Merrick: Huh?  
  
Zhane: Only one of you can be the best. So who is it?  
  
Eric and Merrick: ME! No me!  
  
Eric: Let's not kid around here Merrick. I'm the best.  
  
Merrick: As if Eric! I'm better then all the rest!  
  
Eric: Are you Quantum, Merrick?  
  
Merrick: See there you go again with the non-rhyming words Eric!  
  
Eric: Or maybe you just aren't smart enough to think of any Merrick!  
  
Merrick: I'm always the one that has to think of words! You never rhyme! It's all me Eric!  
  
Eric: Whatever, and you're outfit is so out Merrick!  
  
Merrick: You're wearing the same thing Eric!  
  
Eric: Mine's red and has an E! Not a stupid M, Merrick!  
  
Merrick: That's it! I'm getting a new partner! And I'm gonna beat you so bad at this challenge!  
  
Eric: I'll find a new partner too! And mine will be way better than yours!  
  
(They both walk off in a huff in search of new partners. Standing by in shock are Rito, Goldar, and Fluffy.)  
  
Rito: This is terrible!  
  
Goldar: Now we're just GR!  
  
Rito: We have to get them back together!  
  
Fluffy: Grrr.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says we should eat Zhane.  
  
Goldar: Uhh. We'll call that plan B.  
  
Alpha 5: They've rhymed the whole stinkin time.  
  
Alpha 6: Try not to dwell on it. What are we supposed to do about their partners?  
  
Rito: Um they're going to find new partners.  
  
Alpha 5: Why don't you two just be their partners?  
  
Goldar: And take sides!?  
  
Rito: We're Switzerland.  
  
Alpha 6: Should we explain the rules now or wait?  
  
Jen: Wait. Because I don't feel like going through it again when the Team formally known as IC comes back.  
  
Alpha 5: Okay then. We wait.  
  
*************************************************  
  
(Down the beach, we find Merrick looking under rocks and seashells for a partner.)  
  
Merrick: (lifting a rock) Partner? Anyone wanna be my partner?  
  
(He then hears a voice coming from the palm trees)  
  
Leo: I'll be your partner!  
  
Merrick: Who's there? I know palm trees can't talk!  
  
Leo: It's me, Leo. Mike hung me on a tree. . .by my undies. I'll be your partner if you let me down.  
  
Merrick: No thanks.  
  
Leo: Aww, why not?  
  
Merrick: Because your name starts with an L and that just doesn't work with mine.  
  
Leo: Can you at least let me down?  
  
Merrick: Nah. Bye!  
  
Leo: Aww man!  
  
Merrick: Partner! I'm looking for a partner!  
  
(Merrick trips over a beach chair)  
  
Marah: What's the big idea?  
  
Merrick: Oh sorry. I'm looking for a partner.  
  
Marah: A partner for what?  
  
Merrick: The Challenge Extreme. It's past Power Rangers and villains and stuff like that. But all you need to know is that I'm going to CRUSH Eric.  
  
Marah: Really? Well I'm a villain. I could be your partner.  
  
Merrick: Cool! Wait. . .what's your name?  
  
Marah: Marah. Why?  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick. I have a M. . .and you have a M too! M and M! That's so awesome! Come on!  
  
(Merrick grabs Marah's arms and pulls her down the beach)  
  
Merrick: Eric's gonna be sorry he left me!  
  
(The two of them finally get back to the platform)  
  
Merrick: (singing) I have a partner! I have a partner!  
  
Marah: Um hi. I'm the partner.  
  
Merrick: This is Marah. She's a villain. But more importantly her name begins with the same letter as mine! We're Team MM.  
  
Rito: M and M?  
  
Merrick: No! Say it like mmmmmmmmmmm.  
  
Alpha 5: That's one down. Can we start now?  
  
Jen: NO!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(At the other end of the beach Eric is searching for a partner, by talking to himself)  
  
Eric: Partner! I'm looking for a partner. You don't need to rhyme. We'll still have a good time! SEE! It's not hard at all! I'm so the brains of the operation!  
  
Kapri: Who are you talking to?  
  
Eric: Ahh. . .erm. . .no one!  
  
Kapri: And of what operation?  
  
Eric: There is no operation anymore! It's OVER!  
  
Kapri: Oooooookay. You're nuts.  
  
Eric: Indeed I am, but in a good way. Anywho, have you seen any partners around?  
  
Kapri: Partners for what?  
  
Eric: The Challenge Extreme. See it was supposed to be me and Merrick cuz we're Team IC but he can't rhyme anymore and I'm the best not him so I have no partner.  
  
Kapri: Well that made absolutely no sense at all, but I'll be your partner.  
  
Eric: Can't, you have to be a Power Ranger or a bad guy. . .or Emily.  
  
Kapri: Well I'm a bad girl. The name's Kapri. I help my uncle try to destroy Ninja Storm.  
  
Eric: Are they Power Rangers?  
  
Kapri: Yeah, don't you keep up?  
  
Eric: I'm retired. But anyway that works for me! Let's go!  
  
(Eric lifts up Kapri and bolts back down the beach to the platform)  
  
Eric: PARTNER! I gotta partner here!  
  
Merrick: HA! I was faster!  
  
Eric: Whatever ugly clothes! This is Kapri she's my partner!  
  
Marah: Hey Kapri!  
  
Kapri: Oh hi Marah!  
  
Merrick: How do you know each other?  
  
Marah: Oh we're sisters!  
  
Eric: Well I got the better one!  
  
Merrick: Sorry, Marah's my partner!  
  
Alpha 5: Leave it to them to get sisters!  
  
Alpha 6: Now that everyone's here let's get started.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Rito: Wait!  
  
Goldar: Ed's missing!  
  
Rito: But don't worry. Fluffy's gonna sniff him out!  
  
Fluffy: (sniffing around) Roar!  
  
Rito: He has the scent! Let's go Rita!  
  
Rita: If I have to have a headache, he's suffering too!  
  
(Fluffy takes off with Rita and Rito on his back. He bolts into the hotel and goes straight for the bar.)  
  
Rito: (pointing) There he is!  
  
Zedd: No! They found me!  
  
Rita: Let's go tinsel teeth! I need to win some cash!  
  
Zedd: We already won a million dollars!  
  
Rita: That's gone, get over it!  
  
(Fluffy grabs Zedd in his mouth and darts back to the beach)  
  
Zedd: Put me down you over sized feline!!  
  
Rito: No way Ed! It's time to be extreme!  
  
Zedd: I don't want to be extreme!  
  
************************************************  
  
Alpha 6: Finally, everyone's here.  
  
Alpha 5: Okay now to explain the concept of the teams. I will go VERY slowly for those of you who may not understand the first time I explain it. And by those of you, I mean everyone except Jen.  
  
Kim: Like why does she understand?  
  
Alpha 5: (ridiculously slowly) I'm getting there. Okay, everyone will go on tasks we call (finger quotes) "missions". With every "mission" completed, points will be given to each pairing. The three pairings with the highest points after every completed "mission" will form what we like to call the "inner circle" to decide who gets voted off the beach. Now, you'll be divided into two groups. Each group will have seven teams of two. The teams are mainly boy/girl but there can be exceptions.  
  
Alpha 6: Does everybody understand all that?  
  
Tommy, Jason, and Wes: Eh?  
  
Alpha 6: Yeah I figured that much. Whatever though we don't care enough to go over that again. Now we were supposed to have some type of game thing to decide the teams, but that's just not happening.  
  
Alpha 5: See we had a little chat with a very persuasive person.  
  
Alpha 6: Try about forty-seven chats!  
  
Alpha 5: She hasn't left us alone since the wedding!  
  
Alpha 6: And seeing how we just don't care and Jen scares the crap out of us, we saw it in our best interest to let Jen make up the teams.  
  
Trini: What?!  
  
Rocky: (with food spitting everywhere) This is a bunch of bull.  
  
Kim: Like that stupid little. . .  
  
Alpha 5: Yeah basically, but see you weren't on the race. I know better then to mess with her.  
  
Alpha 6: I wouldn't complain. She can more than likely beat up everyone here. Come on up Jen.  
  
(Jen comes up to the stage grinning from ear to ear. Jen goes over to Alpha 5 and pushes him outta the way. Unfortunately he's attached to the platform and just stays still.)  
  
Jen: Move over!  
  
Alpha 5: I would if I could. LET ME FREE!  
  
Jen: No! Okay listen up people. Group number one will be consisting of the following teams. . .my partner will be. . .  
  
(Wes starts jumping up and down with his hand raised as he pushes people out of the way.)  
  
Wes: OOH OOH!! PICK ME! PICK ME!! Jen!! Jen!! Over here!! PICK ME!!!!!  
  
Jen: I don't know why I'm doing this. . .but Wes.  
  
Wes: WHOOOOOO!! YEAH! In your faces! I was picked first!! (Starts pointing at random people) LOSER! LOSER! LOSER! Yeah! I WIN! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME! I'm number one!! YEAH!! (Does a victory dance)  
  
Jen: Who the hell did you think I was going to pick?! Now sit down before you knock over more chairs!  
  
(Wes hangs his head in despair and sits on the edge of the stage.)  
  
Jen: Okay. Now since we learned from the last race that you two (points to Tommy and Jason) are NEVER going to be partners again, Tommy you're with Kat and Jason you're with Emily.  
  
Tommy: You're splitting us up?! BRO!!  
  
Jason: BRO!!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: BROOOO!!!  
  
Jen: Shut up! You're in the same group, isn't that enough?!  
  
Tommy and Jason: Eh?!  
  
Jen: Forget it. Go sit with Wes.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Kay!  
  
Jen: Moving on there are Kim and Rocky, Adam and Tanya, Zack and Aisha.  
  
Zack: Alright! The Zack man is ready to rumble!  
  
Aisha: Word homie!  
  
Adam: This should be fun!  
  
Tanya: Shut up frog!  
  
Kim: Why do I have to be in the same group as Kat? She's gonna like try to get everyone against me!  
  
Rocky: Yeah! Kim, I'm hungry.  
  
Kim: And I got stuck with the bottomless pit!  
  
Rocky: (mouthful of food) What?  
  
Jen: And the final team for group one is Trini and Spoon Boy.  
  
Billy: WE WILL MURDER YOU ALL!  
  
Jen: Riiiiiiiight. Everyone else is obviously in group two. Zedd, you're with Rita.  
  
Zedd: Why the hell do I even have to be here?! And can someone get me out of the lion's mouth?!  
  
Fluffy: Grumble.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says Ed tastes a little bitter.  
  
Jen: Rito and Goldar you're together.  
  
Rito: Hooray!  
  
Jen: Jungle Fever you're partners because you're the only people that understand your logic about anything.  
  
Cole: I want my lion back!  
  
Goldar: Too bad.  
  
Rito: Ya snooze ya lose! Or in our case we win!  
  
Jen: Moving on we have Team MM and Team EK.  
  
Eric: MM? Is that the best you could do?  
  
Merrick: Whatever EK! My team is mmm mmm good!  
  
Jen: Then Andros and Karone, and finally Zhane and Ashley.  
  
Andros: You're going down!  
  
Eric and Merrick: You're the worst 6th Ranger ever, Zhane!  
  
Eric: Shut up Merrick!  
  
Merrick: No you shut up, Eric!  
  
Rito: Hey Zhane. Fluffy's hungry!  
  
Ashley: Way to make enemies Zhane!  
  
Zhane: What I do?  
  
Karone: I just wanted everyone in the group to know that I am not connected to Zhane in any way, shape, or form. Please don't vote me off because you hate him.  
  
Zhane: But we go out!  
  
Karone: Zhane is a chronic liar everyone! A chronic liar!  
  
Rito: Stop lying about Karonie!  
  
Goldar: Yeah Karonie's cool!  
  
Fluffy: Grr.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says Karonie is the best!  
  
Karone: Karonie? Whatever, I'll go with it.  
  
Andros: What about me?  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says you're a little off, but cool by association to Karonie.  
  
Zhane: But I'm associated with Karonie too!  
  
Karone: A chronic liar!  
  
Goldar: Stop lying Liar McLie!  
  
Rito: And don't call her Karonie!  
  
Ashley: Would you just shut up already? You're not helping us at all Zhane.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Alpha 5: Now I'm handing each team a cell phone. Whatever color it is represents your teams' color. Have the responsible person on your team hold on to it. For instance, don't let Tommy, Jason, or Wes hold the phone. . .EVER! The phones will let you know when and where the "missions" will be taking place.  
  
Jason: Why can't I hold the phone?! I wanna hold it!!  
  
Jen: Because I said so! Alpha gimme those phones, I'm picking the colors.  
  
Alpha 5: But. . .  
  
(Jen gives him a death stare)  
  
Alpha 5: Nevermind, here.  
  
Jen: Okay now let's see. . .I get pink.  
  
Wes: But I wanted. . .  
  
Jen: Does it look like I care what color the chair-knocker wants?  
  
Wes: Yes?  
  
Jen: We're having pink.  
  
Wes: Awww.  
  
Kim: Like no fair, I totally was the original pink ranger.  
  
Karone: And I was a pink ranger too!  
  
Jen: Cry me a river like everyone here was a pink ranger. Too bad, I get to pick and I get pink. Em, which do you want?  
  
Emily: Uhh, I guess we'll take the sparkly gold one, it was Jason's color and it'll amuse him.  
  
(Jen hand her the gold phone)  
  
Jason: OOOH PRETTY!! (Tries to touch it)  
  
Emily: HANDS OFF!  
  
Jen: What do you want Kat?  
  
Tommy: Take the red one. . .no green. . .no wait white! Or maybe green. . .no no red!  
  
Jen: I said Kat. . .you have no say what so ever.  
  
Kat: I'll take the white one so he doesn't cry.  
  
Tommy: WHOO!! White like the white ranger!!  
  
Jen: Kim and Rocky can have purple.  
  
Rocky: (food in mouth yet again) Purple? That's girly.  
  
Jen: Blue plus red is purple. What rangers were you again?  
  
Rocky: (mouthful of food) Oh. Makes sense.  
  
Jen: I thought so. Moving on, Adam and Tanya can have neon green. Zack and Aisha get black.  
  
Zack: The Zack man gets his color yet again!  
  
Aisha: Word.  
  
Tanya: Great we got stuck with green cuz you're a frog!  
  
Jen: And finally we'll give spoony his color.  
  
Billy: Death to those who mock the spoon!  
  
Jen: By your logic everyone here should be dead.  
  
Billy: DEATH I SAY!  
  
Jen: Okay now for group two. Jungle fever you can have orange.  
  
Cole: Orange? But Red Lion! Erm I mean Red Bird!  
  
Maya: And Yellow Wolf!  
  
Jen: (irritated) I know. . .red lion. . .or bird plus yellow wolf equals orange phone.  
  
Cole: COOL! Now we have red lion. . .I mean bird and yellow wolf together as one!!!  
  
Jen: Eric can have red. . .for obvious reasons.  
  
Eric: Cuz I'm the best!  
  
Merrick: No I am!  
  
Jen: And Merrick can have silver. . .for the same obvious reasons.  
  
Merrick: Ha! Silver is WAY better than red.  
  
Eric: You wish!  
  
Zhane: Hey! I was the silver ranger!  
  
Merrick: No one likes you!  
  
Ashley: Hurting Zhane! You're not helping! You're hurting!  
  
Jen: You get brown Zhane.  
  
Ashley: See what you did!  
  
Rito: Yeah! Brown cuz you're poopy! Poopy Brown Zhane!  
  
Fluffy: (still with Zedd in him mouth) Grr.  
  
Rito: Fluffy?! This is a children's show! I'll have to censor that down a bit. Fluffy says you're poopy Zhane.  
  
Jen: Rito and Goldar get camouflage.  
  
Rito: Fluffy wants a phone too!  
  
Jen: He can share yours. In fact let him hold on to that for you. He's probably the most responsible.  
  
Goldar: Cool! Now we're GRF!  
  
Jen: Andros and Karone, you can have yellow.  
  
Rito and Goldar: Karonie! Karonie! Has the yellow phonie!  
  
Karone: How come you guys are cheering for me all of a sudden?  
  
Rito: We're in the same group!  
  
Goldar: We could be in the inner circle together!  
  
Rito: Our group must stick together!  
  
Goldar: We already have too much fighting going on with the ICs and that crazy lion stealer.  
  
Cole: It's MY Lion.  
  
Rito: I don't think so!  
  
Zhane: I'm in the same group as you guys too!  
  
Goldar: Not for long!  
  
Ashley: You're hurting us again Zhane! Not helping at all!  
  
Jen: And finally, Zedd this phone was picked out especially for you by Rito and Goldar.  
  
Zedd: Oh Jesus Christ! That must be the fruitiest phone I've ever seen!  
  
Rito: And it's all for you Ed!  
  
(Zedd's phone is periwinkle with rainbow hearts and flowers all over the cover.)  
  
Goldar: Don't ya just love it?  
  
(Zedd shudders)  
  
Jen: Okay, now everyone is to wear his or her color to each "mission".  
  
Karone: What if we don't have any clothes that color?  
  
Jen: Don't worry. A brand new wardrobe of your color will magically appear. That's what happens when you're a ranger. Just ask Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Totally. I changed my color three times and never had a problem. The clothes come out of nowhere.  
  
Wes: (crying) I don't wanna wear a girl color!!  
  
Zedd: I AM NOT WEARING PERIWINKLE!  
  
Rito: But it highlights your redness.  
  
Jen: Okay you'll all be contacted on your cell phones sometime before the next "mission". I'm done. You can wrap up the show now Alphas.  
  
(Everyone looks over to the Alphas who have fallen asleep standing.)  
  
Jen: ALPHAS!  
  
Alpha 5: Huh? What happened?  
  
Alpha 6: I just had a nightmare that we had to do another challenge.  
  
Alpha 5: That's weird I dreamt the same exact thing.  
  
Tommy: What are you talking about bros?  
  
Jason: Yeah bros, you alright?  
  
Billy: MURDER!!!  
  
Alpha 6: Oh god, it wasn't a dream!  
  
Alpha 5: Why does this always happen to us?!  
  
Jen: Oh shut up and end the show already.  
  
Alpha 6: Oh um that's it for today everyone.  
  
Alpha 5: Tune in next time for Power Rangers Challenge Extreme!  
  
Alpha 6: And someone PLEASE get us off this platform!  
  
Zedd: Forget about them! Someone get me out of the lion's mouth!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: Fluffy says yum!  
  
End Show. 


	3. Dance All Night To This DJ

Power Rangers Challenge Extreme  
  
Ep. 2 - Dance All Night to this DJ  
  
Alpha 5: Hello and welcome to Day 2 of Power Rangers Challenge Extreme.  
  
Alpha 6: When we last left our contestants, they were broken into teams, given phones, and a brand new color.  
  
Alpha 5: They are now staying at the tropical getaway known as Angel Grove Beach Resort.  
  
Alpha 6: Last night, Rito and Goldar threw group two a "We Hate Zhane Party" to celebrate their victories to come in the common room area of the seventh floor of the resort.  
  
******************************************  
  
(Flashback to last night)  
  
Rito: PAR-TAY!!!  
  
Zhane: Party? Cool!  
  
Goldar: No Zhanes allowed!  
  
Rito: You can come though Ashley.  
  
Ashley: Cool! Cya Zhane!  
  
Zhane: This isn't fair!  
  
Fluffy: (Still with Zedd in his mouth, kicks Zhane into a closet) Roar.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says problem solved!  
  
Goldar: Now let's boogie down!  
  
(The song, "Dance all night to this DJ" starts up)  
  
Rito: Come on everyone let's dance all night to this DJ!  
  
(Everyone forms a soultrain line and one by one everyone busts a move down the line with Fluffy and Zedd leading the way. . .)  
  
Goldar: Go Fluffy! Go Eddy!  
  
Goldar, Rito, and Karone: Go Fluffy! Go Eddy!  
  
Zedd: It's Zedd! Lord Zedd!  
  
Everyone: Go Fluffy! Go Eddy!  
  
Fluffy: Growl!  
  
Rito: Fluffy says he has dance fever!  
  
Goldar: Don't stop till you drop!  
  
Eric: Our turn! This is called the Quantum!  
  
(Eric and Kapri do the robot down the line.)  
  
Everyone but Merrick: Go Eric! Go Kapri! Go Eric! Go Kapri!  
  
Rito: What an awesome move!  
  
Zhane: (from the closet) Looks a lot like the robot to me!  
  
Eric and Merrick: You would think that!  
  
Eric: SHUT UP!  
  
Merrick: No you shut up! Come on Marah let's show them up! This is called the lunar!  
  
(Merrick and Marah cabbage patch down the line.)  
  
Everyone but Eric: Go Merrick! Go Marah! Go Merrick! Go Marah!  
  
Goldar: You guys rock!  
  
Merrick and Marah: We know!  
  
Zhane: (from the closet again) And that was the cabbage patch!  
  
Merrick and Eric: Get a clue loser!  
  
Merrick: SHUT UP!  
  
Eric: You shut up!  
  
Ashley: I got an idea. How about ZHANE shuts up!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Ashley: My turn!  
  
(Ashley moon walks down the line)  
  
Everyone: Go Ashley! It's your birthday! Go Ashley! It's your birthday!  
  
Goldar: Ashley rocks my socks!  
  
Rito: Too bad she's stuck with poopy Zhane.  
  
Goldar: We'll have to get her on a new team.  
  
Rito: Yeah!!  
  
Goldar: We'll worry about that later. Right now, we dance!  
  
(Rito and Goldar just basically spin around in circles until they get to the end of the line.)  
  
Everyone: Go Rito! Go Goldar! Go Rito! Go Goldar!  
  
Rito: I feel dizzy!  
  
Rita: My turn bumble brains!  
  
(Rita just walks down the line twirling her index finger around)  
  
Everyone: Go Rita! Go Rita! Go go! Go Rita!  
  
Rita: I'm gonna dance all night to this DJ! Dance all night to this DJ! Hahahaha! I feel like I'm a teenager again!  
  
Zedd: What the hell did you drink?  
  
Rita: I'm gonna dance all night to this DJ! Dance all night to this DJ!  
  
(Zedd Shudders as Andros and Karone go down the line.)  
  
Andros: This is called the Rock Sit!  
  
(Andros is sitting on a rock in a wagon as Karone struggles to pull it.)  
  
Karone: Oh screw this!  
  
(Karone drops the handle and does the swim down the line leaving Andros stranded in the middle of the line.)  
  
Andros: Hello?! Why is there no pulling?!  
  
Everyone: Go Karonie! Go Karonie! Go Karonie! Go Karonie!  
  
Rito: That was coolie Karonie!  
  
Goldar: You were all swimming, but not in the water!  
  
Rito: Truly amazing!  
  
Maya: Hey check us out!  
  
(Everyone looks up to see Cole and Maya hanging from the chandelier, swinging back and forth.)  
  
Ashley: Cool!  
  
Rito: I can do that too! But I don't feel like it right now!  
  
Cole: Bet you're jealous Red Lion!  
  
Fluffy: Yawn.  
  
Cole: Dammit!  
  
Rito: His name is Fluffy!  
  
Rita: I'm gonna dance all night to this DJ! Dance all night to this DJ!  
  
(The song fades out.)  
  
Everyone but Zedd: Aww man.  
  
Zedd: Yes!  
  
Goldar: Never fear! The repeat option is here!  
  
(The song starts up again.)  
  
Everyone but Zedd: Whoo hooo!!  
  
(Everyone forms a soultrain line again and one by one everyone busts a move down the line with Fluffy and Zedd leading the way yet again. . .)  
  
Zedd: Will this ever end?  
  
Rito: Nope! This is the only song we have to play!  
  
Rita: I'm gonna dance all night to this DJ! Dance all night to this DJ!  
  
Zedd: Well then give me whatever the hell my wife had to drink. . .looks like I'm gonna need it.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Alpha 5: As group 2 was dancing the night away, group one was umm. . .  
  
Alpha 6: Doing nothing!  
  
Alpha 5: Pretty much.  
  
*****************************************  
  
(Flashback to directly after the end of ep. 1.)  
  
Rito: Party tonight everyone!  
  
Tommy: Party? YES!  
  
Jason: Parties rule!  
  
Jen: Okay group one, listen up! We're having a meeting in my room in three minutes. Starting now! I suggest you run! I'm on the seventh floor. No elevator allowed. Go go go!  
  
(Everyone stares at Jen.)  
  
Jen: Two minutes!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(Group one takes off in a mad dash as Jen glances at her watch.)  
  
Jen: Let's move it people!  
  
(About ten minutes later everyone finally reaches Jen's room.)  
  
Kat and Emily: (huffing and puffing) I hate running!  
  
Kim: What are you talking about?!  
  
Rocky: Tommy and Jason carried you on their backs!  
  
Kat: I need some water or something.  
  
Emily: I think I might pass out!  
  
Kim: But you didn't do anything!  
  
(Kat and Emily start crying)  
  
Kat: TOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Emily: JASONNNNNNNNNN!  
  
Tommy and Jason: I'll save you!  
  
(The girls were about to go into hysterics when the door of Jen's room swings open.)  
  
Jen: It took you ten minutes and forty-seven second to get up here! What do you have to say for yourselves?  
  
Wes: Whoo hoo?  
  
Jen: NO! That was pathetic! Now everyone get in here now!  
  
(Everyone walks into the room and Jen shuts and locks the door)  
  
Zack: The Zack man demands to know what this is all about?  
  
Jen: We're under lockdown!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Jen: No one is going anywhere! We have a "mission" tomorrow. Lights out at nine.  
  
Trini: Where are we supposed to sleep?  
  
(Just then there's a knock at the door.)  
  
Jen: Everyone back away from the door!  
  
(Jen opens the door and eleven cots are rolled in by the resort's staff.)  
  
Jen: Does that answer your question?  
  
Adam: How are we all gonna fit?  
  
Wes: Our room is huge!  
  
Jen: For once Wes is right.  
  
Wes: Haha! Yes!  
  
Jen: Shut up. We have the largest room in the resort and once all this unnecessary furniture gets removed you'll all fit.  
  
(The resorts staff proceeds to remove the couch, table, chairs, and so on.)  
  
Wes: No! Not my comfy couch!  
  
Jen: Fine. Leave the couch, take his cot.  
  
Wes: Yes! Wait. . .I was gonna have to sleep on a cot?! What about the bed?! It's king size.  
  
Jen: Hell no! I need my space! And anyways Kat and Emily are getting the bed too.  
  
Kim: That's not fair!  
  
Kat: Well we can't sleep on cots!  
  
Emily: Are you nuts?  
  
Kim: Well I don't want to either. (thinks for a minute) I call the couch!  
  
Jen: That's fine, take her cot away.  
  
Wes: But it's my couch!  
  
Kim: As if! You like should have called it!  
  
Wes: But now I have nothing to sleep on!  
  
Jen: You should have thought about that earlier. You get the floor.  
  
Wes: First a girly color, now the floor! (starts to cry)  
  
Jen: Oh suck it up you baby!  
  
Rocky: I'm hungry and all of our stuff is in our rooms. How am I gonna get my pjs?  
  
Jen: No eating. I have taken the liberty of having all your bags moved up here already. They're right there (points to a corner).  
  
(Rocky runs over to his bag and rips it open.)  
  
Rocky: Yes! I'm starving! (looks in his bag which is empty except for a toothbrush and a pair of boxers) Hey! Where's all my stuff?  
  
Jen: I said no eating! I removed all your food. It'll just make you soft. Besides I happen to know that tomorrow's challenge involves food so I'm starving you all until then. We're gonna murder group 2!  
  
Billy: Did someone say murder?  
  
Zack: The Zack man does not want to be trapped in here with him! The Zack man thinks he's insane!  
  
Aisha: Word.  
  
Jen: Get used to it. This is how it's gonna be until we start winning. Keep in mind that if we lose tomorrow you'll all be right back here again (looks at Rocky) FOODLESS. We have to dominate!  
  
(Tommy and Jason raise their hands)  
  
Jen: What is it now?  
  
Tommy: Um well you see we have a problem with the sleeping arrangements.  
  
Jason: A HUGE problem.  
  
Jen: And what would that be?  
  
Tommy: We're married to Kat and Emily.  
  
Jason: He means I'm married to Emily and he's married to Kat. Not the four of us married all together. Cuz that would just be creepy. No offense bro.  
  
Tommy: None taken bro.  
  
Jen: Is this going anywhere?  
  
Jason: No. . .I mean yes! We have to share a bed with them.  
  
Tommy: It's like a rule.  
  
Jason: Yeah it was in that vows thingy. Right after in sickness and in health.  
  
Tommy: Yup. (folding his arms in satisfaction) I'm afraid it's the law now.  
  
Jen: No where in the wedding vows did it say that you have to share a bed!  
  
Jason: Yes it did!  
  
Tommy: It went in sickness and in health. You must share a bed forever. Till death do us part.  
  
Jason: (nodding in agreement) Exactly.  
  
Jen: (thinking to herself) What morons. This could go on for hours and it's really not worth it. Wait. . .I know! (outloud) This is what you get for taking them to Triforia for the honeymoon! If you would have went on a cruise then you could have shared a bed. I said I'd deal with you two later and it's later.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Aww man.  
  
Tommy: This sucks bro.  
  
Jason: Totally bro.  
  
(Just then group two's party starts up and everyone can hear the music through the wall.)  
  
Zack: The Zack man can hear music! The Zack man needs to dance!  
  
Jen: (twitching a bit) The Zack man needs to stop talking in third person or the Zack man will be voted off!  
  
Wes: Jen, what's wrong with your eye?  
  
Jen: Nothing!  
  
Kim: (pushing Wes out of the way) Why can't we go party?  
  
Tanya: Group two gets to party!  
  
Rocky: I bet they have food too!  
  
Kat: Ya know Jen.  
  
Emily: A party would be pretty fun.  
  
Wes: Yeah Jen!  
  
Everyone: (chanting) Party! Party! Party!  
  
Jen: (chanting in a mocking voice) Tough sh*t! Tough sh*t! Tough sh*t! Lights out in five minutes!  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
*******************************************  
  
Alpha 6: I feel sorry for group one.  
  
Alpha 5: They're stuck with Mighty Morphin' Hitler.  
  
Alpha 6: Not sorry enough that I actually care though, just sorry enough that I can laugh at it.  
  
Alpha 5: Screw feeling sorry for them. We're the ones trapped on a platform!  
  
Alpha 6: You're right. Screw them!  
  
Alpha 5: Anyway, we're now going to text message our teams to notify them about today's "mission". (starts hitting buttons on his phone and drops it) Dammit! (He bends down to get the phone but the force of the platform catches his hands) Aww Crap! Now I'm stuck bent over!  
  
Alpha 6: Don't worry, I'll text them.  
  
Alpha 5: Well you're gonna have to since I CAN'T MOVE MY HANDS!  
  
Alpha 6: (text messaging the contestant's phones) Meet at the platform in thirty minutes for your first "mission". And please let me free!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
(In group one's room everyone is asleep when the message is sent except for. . .)  
  
Jason: Oooh a beep. (looks around the room for the source) It's coming from those phones I'm not supposed to touch. (looks around at the others) They're asleep. Hmmm. What to do? I guess I should wake someone up. (goes over to Tommy) Bro! Bro, wake up!  
  
Tommy: (Still sleeping) I call upon the power of DRAGONZORD!  
  
Jason: (shaking Tommy) BRO!!!  
  
Tommy: Huh? Oh. Mornin' bro.  
  
Jason: Hey bro. Those crazy phones we're not supposed to touch beeped. What should we do?  
  
Tommy: Well we probably should wake up Jen or something, but she didn't let us share a bed with the girls! (thinks for a minute) I know! Let's touch them!  
  
Jason: YES!!!!  
  
(Tommy and Jason pick up the white and gold phones and read the message. . .)  
  
Tommy: Meet at the platform in thirty minutes for your first "mission".  
  
Jason: And please let me free!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: Eh?  
  
Tommy: This is hard.  
  
Jason: I wanna write back.  
  
Tommy: Do you know how?  
  
Jason: No. Do you?  
  
Tommy: No.  
  
Jason: Well we could wake up the girls and they could show us. . .but they'd just get mad at us for touching the phones in the first place.  
  
Tommy: Hmm. . .Wanna just hit a bunch of buttons till we figure it out?  
  
Jason: Okay!  
  
(Tommy and Jason start hitting random buttons. Tommy ended up wandering into the ring tone section. His phone starts playing "Jingle Bells" over and over and over again)  
  
Tommy: Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!  
  
Jason: Bro! Cut it out! You're gonna wake up Jen.  
  
(Tommy looks over at Jen who starts to stir)  
  
Tommy: Crap! (hits a bunch of buttons and "Take me out to the Ball Game" starts to play) Make it stop! Make it stop!  
  
Jason: Bro! Quit playing the music!!  
  
Tommy: I can't! I don't know what I did!!  
  
Jason: Well do something!!  
  
(Tommy runs around in panic looking back and forth at the phone and Jen.)  
  
Tommy: Hiya! (Tommy throws the phone against the wall and it smashes into several pieces)  
  
Jason: (looking down at the broken phone) I think you killed it bro.  
  
Tommy: It stopped didn't it?  
  
Jason: Good point. Now let's figure out how to write back.  
  
Tommy: Maybe Wes knows how.  
  
Jason: (shaking Wes) WAKE UP!  
  
Wes: Huh? I feel stiff.  
  
Tommy: That's cuz you slept on the floor.  
  
Jason: Do you know how to make the phone work?  
  
Wes: (in a panic) We're not supposed to touch them!  
  
Jason: We know that (points over to the broken phone)  
  
Tommy: It's a little too late to tell us what we're not supposed to do.  
  
Wes: (freaking out) OH MY GOD! Jen is gonna flip!  
  
Jason: She doesn't have to know.  
  
Tommy: Come on Wes help us write the message.  
  
Wes: Gee, I dunno.  
  
Jason: What are ya chicken?  
  
Tommy: Cluck, cluck, cluck!  
  
Wes: I'm not chicken!  
  
Jason: Then write the message for us.  
  
Wes: I don't wanna.  
  
Tommy: Sure ya do. . .bro.  
  
Jason: You are a bro, aren't ya Wes?  
  
Wes: Of course I am!  
  
Tommy: Then write the message. . .bro.  
  
Wes: But. . .but.  
  
Jason: Let's go. . .bro.  
  
Wes: Okay, okay.  
  
Tommy and Jason: SCORE!  
  
Jason: Meet at the platform in thirty minutes for your first "mission". And please let me free!!  
  
Tommy: And we wanna write back. . .(thinks). . ."Eh?"  
  
Wes: That's it?  
  
Jason: You got a problem with our message?!  
  
Wes: No, not at all. (writes the message) There. Sent.  
  
(The phone beeps again)  
  
Tommy and Jason: It beeped again!  
  
Wes: (reading) "Jesus Christ. Who let you touch the phone?"  
  
Jason: Write back "Everyone else is sleeping"  
  
(Wes writes the message and the phone beeps again)  
  
Tommy and Jason: It did it again!  
  
Wes: (reading) "Well wake up someone responsible"  
  
Tommy: Write "Re-spon-what?"  
  
(Wes writes the message and the phone beeps again)  
  
Wes: (reading) "How did you two morons figure out how to work the phones?!"  
  
Jason: Write "We smashed the white one".  
  
(Wes writes the message and the phone beeps again)  
  
Wes: (reading) "Why am I not surprised? Wake up Jen. The "mission" is soon."  
  
Tommy: Write "Make us. Na na na na na."  
  
(Wes writes the message and the phone beeps again)  
  
Wes: (reading) "Screw this"  
  
(The room phone starts to ring, waking Jen, Kat, and Emily)  
  
Tommy and Jason: Crap the phone!  
  
(Tommy and Jason jump back into their cots and pretend to be sleeping)  
  
Jen: Hello?!  
  
Alpha 6: The morons got a hold of a phone. "Mission" starts in 20 minutes.  
  
Jen: (hanging up the phone) Dammit, who let them touch them?!  
  
Kat: Huh?  
  
Emily: (rubbing her eyes) What's going on?  
  
Jen: The morons touched the phones or something. (goes over to the phones) Where are the gold and white ones?!  
  
Kat: TOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMY!  
  
Emily: JJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAASONNNNNNNNNN!  
  
Tommy and Jason: (leaping out of the cots to the girls) Good morning! I'll save you!  
  
Kat: Where are our phones?  
  
Tommy: (looking back and forth at the broken phone and the girls) Umm, ummm.  
  
Jason: WES DID IT!  
  
Tommy: (pointing) YEAH! He destroyed the white phone and was gonna do the same thing to the gold one!  
  
Jason: Thank god we woke up in time to try and stop him!  
  
Tommy: We were just about to wake you girls up to help us when the phone rang.  
  
Jason: He was all text messaging the Alphas pretending to be us!  
  
Tommy: He was trying to frame us because he's not as cool as us!  
  
Jason: YEAH!  
  
Wes: That's not true!! They're the ones who smashed the phone and were text messaging the Alphas!!  
  
Emily: Then why are you holding MY phone?  
  
Wes: (dropping the phone) AH!  
  
Jason: See! He's caught GOLD handed!  
  
Tommy: Ha! I get it! Nice one bro!  
  
Jason: Thanks bro.  
  
(They body slam)  
  
Emily: Wes, do you seriously think that we'll believe that Tommy and Jason know how to work a phone?  
  
Kat: I had to tell Tommy how to use our communicators about a million times when we were rangers. And frankly I still don't think he knows how to use it!  
  
Tommy: Not a clue.  
  
Wes: But, but I didn't do anything!  
  
Jen: This is going to cost you BIG TIME Wes! Now, (opening the blinds) EVERYBODY UP!!! We have a "mission" in 15 minutes!!  
  
(Everyone groans and begins to get ready)  
  
Jen: (to Wes) And you are SO DEAD later!  
  
Wes: They made me do it!  
  
Jen: Don't try to blame it on Tommy and Jason! Now come on everyone, MOVE IT!!!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
(The bros aren't the only ones texting Alpha 6 back. . .)  
  
Alpha 6: (reading the message) Meet at the platform in thirty minutes for your first "mission". And please let me free!! Does that work?  
  
Alpha 5: It should be let US free!  
  
Alpha 6: Minor detail.  
  
(the phone beeps)  
  
Alpha 5: What's it say?  
  
Alpha 6: Roar.  
  
Alpha 5: Just our luck! We get responses from dumb and dumber and the lion!  
  
Alpha 6: (writing back) Give the phone to a human.  
  
(the phone beeps)  
  
Alpha 5: What's it say?  
  
Alpha 6: Roar.  
  
Alpha 5: I don't speak lion! What the hell does it mean?  
  
*************************************  
  
(Meanwhile, group 2 is all asleep in the common room. . .)  
  
Fluffy: (dancing about happily) Roar! Roar! Roar!  
  
(The phone beeps)  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
(Fluffy pokes the sleeping Zedd. . .who's still in his mouth. . .with the phone and hands it to him.)  
  
Zedd: (still asleep puts the phone to his ear) Hello? Hello? ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. (drops the phone)  
  
Fluffy: (discouraged) Roar. (thinks for a minute) ROAR!!!!!!  
  
Rito: (popping up) Fluffy says Cock-a-doodle-do!  
  
Goldar: Good morning everyone!!  
  
(Zedd decides not to wake up so Fluffy shakes him around in his mouth to wake him until Zedd goes flying into the closet door, freeing Zhane)  
  
Zedd: (still half asleep) Wha? What happened? Hey I'm not in the lion's mouth anymore! Ew! I'm covered in lion slobber!!  
  
Zhane: Alright I'm outta the closet!  
  
Zedd: You're sounding a little gay there Zhane. You wanna wear my periwinkle?  
  
Rito: Ed, why'd ya free poopy Zhane?  
  
Zedd: Huh? Whatever. I need a shower.  
  
Karone: There's no time! (picking up the phone Zedd dropped earlier) According to this we have a "mission" in 30 minutes and that was (checks her watch) 15 minutes ago.  
  
Eric: Okay everyone, it's show time!! Let's get those awesome new colors on!! I did design them!!  
  
Merrick: Hey! I designed them too!  
  
Eric: Whatever ugly clothes!  
  
Merrick: You might as well be dressed in a potato sack!  
  
Marah: Guys stop it!  
  
Kapri: You both look awesome!  
  
Eric: I look awesomer!  
  
Karone: Come on guys we have a challenge soon we need to get ready. Can't you two agree on anything?  
  
Eric and Merrick: (thinking) WE HATE ZHANE!  
  
Rito: Right on!!  
  
Goldar: Here here!  
  
Ashley: I think everyone can agree on that.  
  
Everyone but Zhane: Yeah!  
  
Zhane: Hey!  
  
Rito: Way to solve the conflict Karonie!  
  
Goldar: Come on everyone let's go to the "mission".  
  
Eric and Merrick: Yeah! So we can vote off Zhane!!  
  
Rito: Don't worry Ashley, you'll be safe!  
  
Goldar: Now come on everyone let's go!  
  
(Everyone gets into a conga line and Goldar hits the play button on his boom box. The song "Dance all Night to this DJ" Strikes up yet again and everyone congas to the "mission". Well almost everyone. . .)  
  
Andros: Get out of the line Zhane!  
  
Rito: Yeah poopy Zhane!  
  
Goldar: You stand off to the side!  
  
Zhane: Oh this is ridiculous!  
  
Rita: I'm gonna dance all night to this DJ! Dance all night to this DJ!  
  
Zedd: No! Not again!!!  
  
Rito: Yes! Again!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
(At the platform, the teams finally start to arrive. . .)  
  
Jen: Okay when everyone gets here we can start up.  
  
Alpha 5: Whatever.  
  
Alpha 6: Hey here comes some people.  
  
Group 2 minus Zhane: We're gonna dance all night to this DJ! Dance all night to this DJ!  
  
Rito: Hello, hello Alphas and Jenny Jenny!  
  
Jen: Never call me that again!  
  
Goldar: Oooh, testy!  
  
Rito: Alpha, why you bent over?  
  
Alpha 5: I'm stuck.  
  
Goldar: Well that's too bad.  
  
Alpha 5: How about someone help me?  
  
Rito: Nah, we're good. Thanks.  
  
Jen: Where the hell is my group?! They're late!  
  
(Just then group one finally arrives. Kat and Emily are of course on Tommy and Jason's backs and everyone is doubled over huffing and puffing. . .)  
  
Jen: What the hell is wrong with you people?! You were all power rangers!  
  
Emily: (stepping forward) Correction. (raising her hand) Not a power ranger.  
  
Jason: You tell her Em!!  
  
Jen: Well what's your excuse?  
  
Jason: I think the key word is that we WERE rangers.  
  
Tommy: Yeah we were like in the early seasons.  
  
Jen: Well you two did forever red with Wes.  
  
Wes: Did you see him on forever red though? (whispers to Jen) He got fat.  
  
Jason: I did not!! (punches Wes)  
  
Jen: Great, now he's out cold.  
  
Jason: Em, does my butt look big?  
  
Jen: Oh Jesus Christ! Well what are the rest of your excuses?  
  
Zack: The Zack Man went to the peace conference and ate too many cheetos!  
  
Aisha: Africa.  
  
Trini: Also, peace conference.  
  
Billy: I was the nerd. I was never in shape to begin with. They eventually pushed me out of the picture and just made me fix things. Then they made up some negative protons bullshit so fatty could be Gold Ranger. . .(looks around) MURDER!!!!!  
  
Jason: I AM NOT FAT! (whining) Em, make um stop.  
  
Emily: Please, he's very sensitive.  
  
Jen: Well what about the rest of you? I thought you were a gymnast, Kim.  
  
Kim: Quit. And as you can tell by the amount of food Rocky consumes, he was never in shape to begin with.  
  
Rocky: Kim, gimme your purse. (digs through it) A mint yes!  
  
Kim: That wasn't a mint. That was an asprin.  
  
Rocky: Works for me.  
  
Kim: See what I mean Jen.  
  
Jen: What about you Tanya?  
  
Tanya: Hello? Did you ever see me actually do anything when I was a ranger? I just drove around in my car zord singing to the radio.  
  
Adam: I had a minivan.  
  
Tanya: Once we shifted into Turbo we didn't really have to do anything.  
  
Adam: The whole season was about that little seven year old and how he's an orphan.  
  
Tanya: We didn't really have to be there.  
  
Jen: Well what about you Kat?  
  
Tommy: I can answer that! (poorly impersonating Kat) I'm Kat. I don't know how to fight. Ah! A monster! (falls) TOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYY!!  
  
Kat: Oh shut up! You got fat too. . .like Jason!  
  
Jason: EMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
Jen: THIS TEAM IS USELESS!!! Most of you were on the race, how did you run then?  
  
Trini: Well a lot of us got stuck on a ship.  
  
Tanya: Yeah all we did then was sit around and eat.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Too much candy.  
  
Kat: Okay, then I won't give you candy anymore.  
  
Tommy: We never said we didn't want more!  
  
Jason: You're twisting our words!  
  
Tommy: We were merely saying that we consumed a lot while on the race.  
  
Jason: Merely?  
  
Tommy: Word a day toilet paper does it again!  
  
Jason: I gotta get me some of that.  
  
Jen: Oh enough already! Let's start the "mission".  
  
Alpha 6: Gladly. This mission is called the "Juice Bar Challenge".  
  
Tommy: Juice! YEAH!!  
  
Jason: BAR!!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: CHALLENGE!!!!! Whoo hoo!!  
  
Kim: (to Rocky) They're excited for the juice. This is why they're fat.  
  
Rocky: Juice! Juice! Juice!  
  
Kim: Oh forget it!  
  
Alpha 5: To explain how this "mission" is going to go allow me to introduce special "mission leader" former juice bar worker Richie.  
  
Richie: Hey everyone.  
  
Emily: That moron. Hello? I replaced him! I'm the best juice bar employee ever!!  
  
Jason: Yeah! My wife rocks the juice!  
  
Richie: Keep dreaming Emily. Anyway, this "mission" is called "Juice Bar Challenge". One teammate runs back and forth through an obstacle course to their other teammate carrying trays of ten glasses of smoothies. The waiting teammate has to drink the smoothies. When they are finished drinking, you can go get another tray of smoothies. The first team to successfully finish ten trays of smoothies wins. Got that?  
  
Tommy and Jason: Eh?  
  
Richie: Here let me explain that again.  
  
Alpha 6: Don't bother!  
  
Alpha 5: They do that for everything!  
  
Richie: Oh okay. Well then each team needs to decide who's drinking and who's going to carry the trays.  
  
Jen: Um, my partner's unconscious at the moment. I need a substitute.  
  
Richie: I'll be your partner.  
  
Kim: That's not fair!  
  
Zhane: Is that allowed?  
  
Alpha 6: According to the rules it's up to the opposite group to decide if that's okay.  
  
Goldar: Huddle up.  
  
Rito: Not you poopy Zhane.  
  
(group two minus Zhane gets into a huddle)  
  
Karone: What do you think?  
  
Eric: Jen's scary.  
  
Merrick: Really scary.  
  
Karone: Alright let's go around and vote. Rito?  
  
Rito: Poopy Zhane said it's not fair so I think it is fair.  
  
Karone: Okay. Goldar?  
  
Goldar: I also think it is fair because Zhane does not.  
  
Eric and Merrick: WE HATE ZHANE!  
  
Marah and Kapri: What they said.  
  
Ashley: I'm doomed anyway so sure.  
  
Maya: I'll just go with the majority.  
  
Rita: I have a headache!  
  
Rito: It's from Zhane!  
  
Rita: THEN HE GOES!!!  
  
Karone: What about you Ed?  
  
Zedd: Great, now the blond girl is calling me Ed. I'll say its fair everyone stops calling me Ed.  
  
Everyone: Okay Zedd.  
  
Zedd: That's more like it. It's fair.  
  
Karone: Cool Ed!  
  
Rito: She sure tricked you Eddy.  
  
Karone: Andros?  
  
Andros: I don't care.  
  
Goldar: that's a fair.  
  
Karone: Alright. Fluffy?  
  
Fluffy: Growl.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says he wants to eat Zhane.  
  
Karone: Umm. . .I'll take that as a fair I guess.  
  
Rito: Okay, that's everyone! Ready, BREAK!!  
  
Cole: Hey! I didn't get to vote!  
  
Rito: Too bad, we already said break.  
  
Goldar: Majority rules!  
  
Rito: Tough poopy!  
  
Alpha 6: So what did you decide?  
  
Karone: The group decided that since Zhane said it's not fair, that we think it is.  
  
Zhane: Are you freakin' kidding me?  
  
Rito: Language Zhane.  
  
Goldar: We have little children to think of.  
  
Alpha 5: Okay whatever. Let's get this thing started.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Richie: Alright, each team needs to pick someone to do the course and someone to drink the smoothies. If you're drinking, please go to the table marked with your color. If you're running the course line up at the start.  
  
(Rocky immediately runs over to the purple table)  
  
Kim: Like I didn't see that coming or anything. I guess I'm running the course.  
  
Emily: (glaring at Richie) Go sit Jason. I'm gonna own this "mission".  
  
Jason: Smoothies!! Yes!  
  
Tommy: I want smoothies too Kat!  
  
Kat: But I don't wanna run through a course!  
  
Tommy: Okay. Rock, paper, scissors. One, two, three, shoot!  
  
Kat: I win! Paper covers rock.  
  
Tommy: Okay! You get to run the course!  
  
Kat: Huh? But I won!!  
  
Tommy: Too bad! (Tommy runs over to the white table)  
  
Kat: No fair!!!!  
  
Zedd: Well dear, what would you like to do. (looks around) Where the hell did she go? (looks over sees Rita sitting in a beach chair between Marah and Kapri filing her nails) Just peachy. And I am once again doing the challenge by myself.  
  
Kapri: Shouldn't we be doing some type of "mission" now?  
  
Rita: Oh look at you all young and stupid. You have much to learn. I will teach you two how to be great evil villains by doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Marah: So we're just gonna sit here.  
  
Rita: Not sit. We lounge.  
  
Kapri and Marah: Okay!  
  
Zedd: Ha! Nice pick of partners, boys!  
  
Eric: Whatever I'm awesome. I can handle running and drinking. I dunno about Merrick though.  
  
Merrick: Shut up Eric! I'm way more awesome than you!!  
  
Eric: Ha! Don't make me laugh.  
  
Merrick: You are so going down!!  
  
Ashley: I'm drinking. If you screw this up I'll vote you off my self!  
  
Rito: Way to tell poopy Zhane!!  
  
Goldar: So what do you wanna do?  
  
Rito: Let's take turns! You do five and I'll do five!  
  
Goldar: That sounds perfect! Then we can burn off the calories we drink!  
  
Rito: And we won't end up fat like Jason.  
  
Jason: I AM NOT FAT!!!  
  
Goldar: Just big boned then?  
  
Jason: This is all Wes' fault. (kick the still unconscious Wes in the head)  
  
Karone: Alright what do you want to. . .(looks over at Andros who has plopped down on a rock near the yellow table) god dammit! So I'm running then?  
  
Andros: I don't care what you do, but I'm gonna sit on my rock.  
  
Karone: I worry about you sometimes.  
  
Trini: I worry about him all the time (points over at Billy who is trying to convince Ernie to give him a fork)  
  
Billy: I have a nice shiny spoon right here. I'll trade it to you for an old fork or something.  
  
Ernie: I've been advised not to give you anything sharp. Please just let me make the drinks.  
  
Billy: DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trini: Billy! I'll give you a fork if you run the course!  
  
Billy: The course it is then!!! I will MURDER the other runners!!  
  
Trini: Whatever, I just want some smoothies.  
  
Cole: I'll run Maya!  
  
Maya: Really?  
  
Cole: I'm gonna swing around on the vines above the course.  
  
Alpha 5: That's not allowed!!  
  
Cole: You never said that in the rules!!  
  
Alpha 6: What do we have to spell everything out for you?  
  
Everyone: Yup!  
  
Alpha 5: MTV never had these types of problems.  
  
Alpha 6: MTV didn't have these morons either.  
  
Tanya: I don't feel like running. You're up frog boy.  
  
Aisha: What she said, but replace the frog boy with a Zack Man.  
  
Adam: Aww man.  
  
Zack: The Zack Man thinks those cheetos are going to come back to haunt him.  
  
Richie: I should run, I'm experienced. (glaring at Emily)  
  
Jen: If you screw this up, you'll end up like him. (points to Wes)  
  
Richie: Don't worry, it's in the bag. Emily's got nothing on me.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Alpha 5: Okay everyone take your marks.  
  
Alpha 6: GO!!!  
  
(The runners take off towards Ernie for the first tray of smoothies. Emily and Richie get there first and take off towards the course. The course is made up of a tire run, followed by a rope swing, and a swirly slide.)  
  
Alpha 6: (giving the play by play) Okay it looks like Emily and Richie are neck and neck approaching the tire run.  
  
Emily: You're going down juice boy!  
  
Richie: Oh yeah watch this! (Richie puts the tray on his head as he runs through the tires)  
  
Emily: Armature. (Emily puts the tray on her head, turns around and runs backwards through the tires)  
  
Jason: Whoo hoo look at Emily go!!!  
  
Tommy: Kat come on run!  
  
Kat: I don't wanna. My tray's too heavy.  
  
Tommy: Just walk around the course or something.  
  
Kat: Fine, fine.  
  
Alpha 6: You can't do that!  
  
(Kat glares at him)  
  
Alpha 6: Nevermind. Okay right behind Richie and Emily is Lord Zedd and Kimberly. Poor Zedd has to do everything by himself. And Rocky looks so hungry that he's about to run the course himself to get to the smoothies.  
  
Rocky: HURRY UP!!!! I'm starving.  
  
Kim: Hold your horses. I'm going as fast as I can.  
  
Rocky: Go faster!!!!  
  
(Emily and Richie finally get to their tables followed by Zedd, Kimberly, Rito, Karone, Eric and Merrick (who are dead even), Trini, Cole (swinging from above), Adam, Zack, and Zhane. Kat has just stopped all together and is sitting by the start line.)  
  
Tommy: KAT!!!! I want smoothies!!  
  
Kat: It's too hard!  
  
Jason: Whoo hoo!! SMOOTHIES!!! So good!  
  
Tommy: Kat!!!  
  
Jason: Yummy in my tummy!  
  
Kim: Here.  
  
Rocky: Finally! (takes all ten cups and downs then all at once with out spilling a drop) MORE!  
  
Kim: How the hell did you do that?!  
  
Rocky: Skill. Now go!!!  
  
***************************************************  
  
(Seven laps later, Wes starts to wake up. . .)  
  
Wes: What's going on?  
  
Alpha 6: (blows a whistle) EVERYBODY STOP! Stop right now. Stop drinking, stop running, just STOP!  
  
(Everybody freezes)  
  
Alpha 6: Wes is awake so he is able to compete. Richie out. Wes in.  
  
Jen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Wes: You started the challenge with out me?  
  
Alpha 5: Get over it. Now go to where Richie is and take his tray.  
  
(Wes goes over to right in front of the finish line and takes the tray from Richie.)  
  
Alpha 6: Okay, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(Wes trips over absolutely nothing and spills the cups)  
  
Jen: Dammit!!!!  
  
Alpha 6: You have to go back and get a new tray.  
  
Jen: Now Emily's in the lead! Look what you caused.  
  
Wes: I didn't stretch. Sorry.  
  
Jason: Haha! We are in the lead!!!!!  
  
Jen: Oh god.  
  
************************************************  
  
(At this point Emily is on her final lap. To help "motivate" her Jason has whipped out a boom box and the oh so familiar tune of "Go Gold Ranger" starts to blare. . .)  
  
Jason: Come on Em! Dun dun, dun dun.  
  
Goooooooooooooooo Em-i-lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Quick as lightning, strong as steel  
  
Watch out racers, she's for real!  
  
You know when there's drinks to serve  
  
It's EMILY!!!!  
  
(As Jason continues to sing about Emily, Zack and Wes have put down their trays and started to dance.)  
  
Zack: The Zack Man is feelin' the groove.  
  
Jen: Oh hell.  
  
(Jen runs over to Wes and carries him over to the chair, goes back and carries the tray herself.)  
  
Jen: Drink dammit! And stop dancing!!!  
  
Wes: Dun, dun! Dun, dun!!  
  
Jason: GO EMILY!!!!!  
  
Emily: I'm here, I'm here. Stop singing and drink!  
  
(Jason chugs the drinks)  
  
Jason: DONE!!! More!  
  
Emily: We're all done. No more. We won!  
  
Jason: Yes!!! But I'm still thirsty. Gimme Tommy's.  
  
Tommy: (sadly) I'm ten laps behind. I think I'm gonna lose bro.  
  
Emily: Not if I can help it!  
  
(Emily races back to the start line and picks up all ten of Tommy's trays)  
  
Emily: Come on Kat follow me.  
  
Kat: It's too hard. I don't wanna.  
  
Emily: Oh Jesus.  
  
(Emily stacks all the trays in one hand and drags Kat through the course with the other)  
  
Emily: Here Tommy drink.  
  
Tommy: YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
**************************************************  
  
(When everyone finally finished they gathered over to the Alphas to find out the points)  
  
Alpha 5: Okay great job. . .I'm lying. . .well you all finished.  
  
Alpha 6: As we already know Emily and Jason were the first team to finish so that means they win this brand new smoothie maker!  
  
Jason: Smoothies!!! YES!!!!  
  
Emily: In your face Richie!!!!  
  
Jason: Now I can have smoothies everyday!  
  
Wes: I really don't think you need to. You should be watching your weight.  
  
Jason: SHUT UP! (Jason punches Wes) Take that!!  
  
Alpha 5: Great. Now this board over here shows the points scored. The top three teams from each group will be in the inner circles. Let's take a look at the board.  
  
Alpha 6: Well someone is gonna have to pull the curtain for us. We can't reach since we're STUCK!  
  
Fluffy: Growl.  
  
(Fluffy pulls the curtain down)  
  
Rito: Fluffy says he wants be the Vanna White of the Challenge Extreme.  
  
Alpha 5: Whatever.  
  
Alpha 6: Okay the points range from 14 to 1. First place, Emily and Jason get 14 and last place gets 1.  
  
Group 1-------------------Score************Group 2--------------------Score  
  
(1) Jason and Emily -------14 *********** (1) Zedd and Rita ----------13  
  
(2) Rocky and Kim ---------10 *********** (2) Eric and Kapri ----------12  
  
(3) Wes and Jen -------------9 *********** (3) Merrick and Marah ----12  
  
(4) Billy and Trini -------------6 ***********(4) Rito and Goldar ---------- 8  
  
(5) Tommy and Kat ----------5 ***********(5) Andros and Karone -----7  
  
(6) Adam and Tanya ---------3 ********** (6) Cole and Maya ----------4  
  
(7) Zack and Aisha -----------2 ********** (7) Zhane and Ashley ------1  
  
Alpha 5: So those are the score. Meaning that the inner circle for group one is Jason and Emily, Kim and Rocky, and Jen and Wes.  
  
Alpha 6: And the inner circle for group two is Zedd and Rita, Eric and Kapri, and Merrick and Marah.  
  
Merrick: Why is Eric's name first?! We have the same points!!!  
  
Eric: Cuz I'm better!!!  
  
Alpha 5: No, you guys tied so we just did it alphabetically.  
  
Eric: Hahaha E for Eric!!!!  
  
Alpha 6: The inner circles have one hour to deliberate who they want to send home.  
  
Zedd: Okay let's go ladies.  
  
Kapri: Nah.  
  
Zedd: But we have to deliberate.  
  
Marah: That's okay. We're just gonna lounge here.  
  
Rita: Move it metal head! You're blocking my sun!  
  
Zedd: Why do I even bother? Let's go boys.  
  
Eric and Merrick: (marching behind Zedd) WE HATE ZHANE! WE HATE ZHANE!!  
  
Zedd: Sounds good. Zhane's gone. Alphas we're done.  
  
Eric and Merrick: YES!!!!!  
  
Alpha 5: Okay well we still have to wait for group one.  
  
****************************************  
  
(Group one is sitting on Angel Grove Dock discussing their decision. . .)  
  
Jason: Me and Emily are the champions my friends!!! And we'll keep on fighting till the end!!!!  
  
Jen: Oh shut up! We're supposed to be figuring out who to kick off.  
  
Jason: We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers (points to Wes) cuz we are the champions! OF THE WORLD!!!!!  
  
Kim: No offense to you Emily but I hope you guys never win again.  
  
Emily: Deep down I hope we don't either.  
  
Jen: FOCUS people!!!! Everyone think of a team to kick off and a reason. Who ever has the best reason will go.  
  
(everyone thinks)  
  
Jen: Okay let's go around. Kim?  
  
Kim: I think we should vote off Kat and Tommy because. . .  
  
Jason and Emily: NOOOO!!!!!  
  
Jason: Not my bro.  
  
Emily: Kat keeps me sane.  
  
Jen: DENIED!!!  
  
Rocky: But she didn't even do the "mission"  
  
Jen: I said DENIED!! Screw deliberating. I'm picking who goes. See you in an hour.  
  
********************************************  
  
(One hour later. . .)  
  
Alpha 5: Okay time to see who is leaving the Challenge. Would the group one's inner circle please step up.  
  
Alpha 6: Would our winners Emily and Jason like to speak for the group.  
  
Jason: Can't.  
  
Emily: We don't know who's leaving.  
  
Jen: I'm talking! This is how it's going down. The Zack Man is getting kicked off because if I hear the Zack Man talk in third person again I'm going to snap the Zack Man in half.  
  
Zack: The Zack Man got screwed over!  
  
Jen: That's it!  
  
(Jen chases Zack down the beach)  
  
Aisha: Peace out yo.  
  
Alpha 6: Okay group two's inner circle please step up.  
  
Zedd: Well the girls feel that they don't need to participate in anything so it's just me and the boys. It's probably better that way anyways.  
  
Eric and Merrick: WE HATE ZHANE!!  
  
Zedd: Oh that means we're voting off Zhane and that girl. I didn't catch everyone's name yet.  
  
Rito: (running up to where Zedd is) But don't worry Ashley. You're still gonna be here. Goldie and I have three choices for you.  
  
Goldar: You can A-be an Eddy Cheerleader.  
  
Rito: B-be Fluffy's new translator.  
  
Ashley: What's option C?  
  
Rito and Goldar: All of the above!!!  
  
Ashley: I like the sound of that!!! I pick C!  
  
Rito and Goldar: Yay!!!  
  
Zedd: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ashley: But I don't speak lion.  
  
Rito: Don't worry, I'll teach ya. It's all in the wrist.  
  
(Just then Fluffy snuck over to where Zhane was standing and flicked him into some palm trees)  
  
Fluffy: Growl!  
  
Rito: Go ahead Ashley try.  
  
Ashley: Ummm. . .Fluffy said Ding dong the Zhane is gone!  
  
Rito: You're a natural!!!!  
  
Alpha 5: Okay that's it for now everyone.  
  
Alpha 6: We'll text you about the next mission.  
  
Alpha 5: Please do not write back.  
  
Alpha 6: And make sure a human gets the phone!  
  
Alpha 5: Oh Kat, here's a new phone.  
  
Tommy: Let's keep it far far away from phone breaker Wes.  
  
Jason: Yeah phone breaker!!  
  
Wes: But I didn't do it!  
  
Jen: (coming back from chasing Zack who is nowhere to be seen) That reminds me. You owe me laps. Go go GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Wes: AHHH!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
(Over at the palm trees. . .)  
  
Zack: The Zack man is hanging by his undies. The Zack man needs a little help.  
  
Leo: Don't bother. I've been stuck here for weeks. Hey here comes someone!  
  
(Just then an unconscious Zhane lands on a branch also hanging by his undies.)  
  
Leo: Nevermind.  
  
(End show.) 


	4. Say What? Rangeroke

Power Rangers Challenge Extreme  
  
Ep. 3 - Say What? Rangeroke  
  
Alpha 5: Hello and welcome to Day 3 of Power Rangers Challenge Extreme!  
  
Alpha 6: (looks over) There's no need to exclaim. Yesterday our contestants took part in the Juice Bar Challenge.  
  
Alpha 5: Emily and Jason pulled out a victory for team one earning them a new smoothie maker.  
  
Alpha 6: Although rumor has it Jason doesn't need to be drinking lots of smoothies if ya know what I mean.  
  
Alpha 5: And if you don't, he's saying Jason's fat.  
  
Alpha 6: Basically. Okay let's check out the scores from yesterday.  
  
Group 1-------------------Score************Group 2--------------------Score  
  
(1) Jason and Emily -------14 *********** (1) Zedd and Rita ----------13  
  
(2) Rocky and Kim ---------10 *********** (2) Eric and Kapri ----------12  
  
(3) Wes and Jen -------------9 *********** (3) Merrick and Marah ----12  
  
(4) Billy and Trini -------------6 ***********(4) Rito and Goldar ---------- 8  
  
(5) Tommy and Kat ----------5 ***********(5) Andros and Karone -----7  
  
(6) Adam and Tanya ---------3 ********** (6) Cole and Maya ----------4  
  
(7) Zack and Aisha -----------X ********** (7) Zhane and Ashley ------X  
  
Alpha 5: After the "mission" came the elimination of Zack and Aisha and Zhane and Ashley.  
  
Alpha 6: But Ashley has chosen to join the rest of the idiots and became an "Ed Cheerleader".  
  
Alpha 5: Now we're. . .we'll Alpha 6 is going to text the contestants about the next "mission". See I can't because I'm as you all know stuck bent over.  
  
Alpha 6: (texting) Time for another "mission". Meet at the platform in 30 minutes. Oh and save your voices.  
  
**************************************************  
  
(In Kat and Emily's room. . .)  
  
Emily: We're going to breakfast. Do you guys wanna come?  
  
Jason: Nah. I'm watching my weight.  
  
Tommy: Still full from having to down 100 smoothies in a row.  
  
Kat: Okay, we'll be right back. Don't touch anything.  
  
Tommy: We won't.  
  
Jason: We're not Wes.  
  
Emily: Alright see yas.  
  
(Kat and Emily leave for breakfast)  
  
Jason: Finally!!  
  
Tommy: I thought they would never leave!  
  
(Tommy and Jason hop on the beds and start jumping)  
  
Tommy: Wheee!!!  
  
Jason: Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!!  
  
(Just then the phones beep)  
  
Tommy and Jason: It beeped!! YES!  
  
(Tommy and Jason bounce and collide into each other for a body slam and run over to the phones)  
  
Jason: Now let's try not to play music this time bro.  
  
Tommy: I didn't do it on purpose!  
  
Jason: Well you didn't have to throw it!  
  
Tommy: I panicked bro!  
  
Jason: Well don't throw it this time. Wes isn't here to blame.  
  
Tommy: Maybe we just shouldn't touch it this time.  
  
Jason: NO! This is NOT an option. I watched Wes last time. I think I got the hang of it. Just do what I do.  
  
(Jason starts hitting random buttons once again)  
  
Tommy: Random buttons it is!  
  
(Tommy starts hitting buttons and ends up in the games section)  
  
Tommy: I found games!!!!  
  
Jason: YES! Okay I think I'm in the right place so let's write back and get to those games.  
  
Tommy: (reading) Time for another "mission". Meet at the platform in 30 minutes. Oh and save your voices.  
  
Jason: (texting) Save them from what?  
  
(The phone beeps with Alpha 6's response)  
  
Tommy: (reading) I said no more texting.  
  
Jason: (texting) Are our voices under attack?  
  
Tommy: (reading) What the hell do you mean??  
  
Jason: (texting) You said to save our voices, we just wanted to know if there is some type of voice stealing monster attacking the city.  
  
Tommy: (reading) I hate you two!!!!  
  
Jason: Bro, he seems mad.  
  
Tommy: I wonder why bro?  
  
Jason: No idea.  
  
Tommy: Oh well, lets get back to jumping!  
  
Jason: Good idea bro.  
  
Kat and Emily: We're back. . . what the hell are you two doing? And why are the phones moved?  
  
Tommy: Eh?  
  
Jason: Wes must have learned magic to try to get us in trouble.  
  
Kat: I think we have a "mission".  
  
Emily: Why do you say that?  
  
Kat: Because here comes Jen.  
  
Jen: (marching up and down the hall way) DOWN STAIRS IN 20 MINUTES PEOPLE. IF YOU'RE LATE, YOU'LL BE RUNNING LAPS LATER ON!  
  
Wes: It said to save your voice Jen.  
  
Jen: 19 MINUTES!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
(Back over at the platform)  
  
Alpha 6: I'm going to kill those two!  
  
Alpha 5: Who?  
  
Alpha 6: (ignoring Alpha 5) I said no more texting!! And what do they do? TEXT ME!  
  
Alpha 5: Who?  
  
Alpha 6: (ignoring Alpha 5) And why the hell would the girls leave them with the phones?!  
  
Alpha 5: Oh, okay.  
  
(The phone beeps)  
  
Alpha 6: Great, another message. (looks at the phone) Aww sh*t.  
  
Alpha 5: What? What's it say?  
  
Alpha 6: (irritated) Roar.  
  
Alpha 5: I'm not surprised.  
  
Alpha 6: (texting) Get Ashley.  
  
(The phone beeps)  
  
Alpha 5: Should I even ask?  
  
Alpha 6: No. It says roar again.  
  
*************************************  
  
(Over at group two. . .)  
  
Fluffy: Roar! Roar, roar roar! Roar!  
  
Ashley: Huh? What?  
  
Fluffy: (handing her the phone) Roar!  
  
Ashley: What am I supposed to do with this?  
  
Fluffy: Growl.  
  
Ashley: Yes you have to spell it out for me! I'm new at this.  
  
Fluffy: R-O-A-R! Rah-or! Roar!!!  
  
Ashley: Oh. You want me to read the message on the phone.  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Don't get smart with me Fluffy. Now let's see. . .CRAP! We need to get everyone moving! Rito! Goldar! Get up!  
  
Rito: (still sleeping) I would like to buy a vowel!  
  
Ashley: This is useless! Fluffy, what should we do?  
  
Fluffy: (putting his paw up like talk to the hand) Roar.  
  
Ashley: We don't have time for this!  
  
Fluffy: (mocking tone) Roar.  
  
Ashley: Don't make fun of me!  
  
Fluffy: (mocking tone) Roar.  
  
Ashley: Stop repeating me! I'm gonna wake Ed.  
  
Fluffy: (laughing) Roar!  
  
Ashley: This isn't funny!  
  
Fluffy: (rolling on the ground laughing) Roar! Roar! Rah-or! Roar!  
  
Ashley: I'll na na na na na you! Now come on we need to get everyone up!  
  
Fluffy: Yawn.  
  
Ashley: If you don't cut it out I'm gonna give you back to Cole!  
  
Fluffy: (scared) Roar!  
  
Ashley: Then wake everyone up!  
  
Fluffy: RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!  
  
Rito: Good morning sunshine!!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: She said she was gonna give you to Cole?! Ashley tsk tsk tsk. You must have patience with Fluffy. He's very sensitive.  
  
Ashley: Sorry. It's just the "mission" is in (checks her watch) 10 minutes!  
  
Goldar: Ten minutes?! EVERYONE UP!!!  
  
Zedd: No! (pulls covers over his head and rolls over)  
  
Rito: Come on Ed! Time for fun fun fun!!  
  
Zedd: I wanna sleep! ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Goldar: What to do?  
  
Rito: Fluffy, please put Ed in your mouth again.  
  
Zedd: NO! I'm up! I'm up!!  
  
**********************************  
  
(Down at the platform. . .)  
  
Jen: Where are those idiots? They've got one minute!!  
  
Rito: Never fear!  
  
Goldar: Group two is here!!  
  
Jen: I wasn't talking about you idiots. I'm talking about the other idiots!!  
  
Eric and Merrick: We're here too!  
  
Jen: Forget it! (looks at her watch) 30 seconds. . .20. . .10. . .  
  
(Group one comes running towards the platform. Kat and Emily are of course on Tommy and Jason's back.)  
  
Jen: You made it on time. I'm surprised! Wait. . .where's Wes?  
  
Wes: Coming!!!  
  
Jen: You're late!!! More laps for you!!!  
  
Wes: Aww but I lost my sneakers.  
  
Jen: (looking at Wes' feet) They're on your feet.  
  
Wes: (proudly) I found um!  
  
Jen: Whatever. Forget it. Let's just get this started.  
  
**********************************  
  
Alpha 5: This "mission" is called Say What? Rangeroke. This is a karaoke game. That means you're singing.  
  
Zedd: Just peachy.  
  
Alpha 6: There will be three rounds. In the first round, the theme of the songs is "Toon Tunes". (looks at Tommy and Jason) That means songs from Cartoons.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Ahh.  
  
Alpha 5: See I have this hat. Inside the hat are themes from cartoons. Whatever theme you pick, you have to perform. Originality is urged.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Jason: Origin-huh?  
  
Alpha 6: Word a day toilet paper not get to originality yet boys? What we're saying is you're allowed to change the words around to suit who you are or whatever.  
  
Alpha 5: Judges will give you scores based on Originality, Style, and Overall Performance.  
  
Alpha 6: The top five teams will advance to the next round. That's all you need to know for now. We'll explain the rest when we get there.  
  
Alpha 5: Now everyone please pick a piece of paper and find out what theme you got.  
  
(One by one everyone picks a paper)  
  
Zedd: Popeye?! What the hell is a popeye?!  
  
Tommy: He's a sailor man!  
  
Jason: Who lives in a garbage can!  
  
Tommy: Don't you watch TV?  
  
Zedd: No. The wife always has her soaps on.  
  
Jason: As a kid?  
  
Zedd: My mom always had her soaps on.  
  
Tommy: Sucks bro.  
  
Jason: Totally bro.  
  
Zedd: Whatever.  
  
Alpha 6: Okay you all have 30 minutes to learn your songs, get an outfit together, or whatever.  
  
Alpha 5: Meet back here in a half hour.  
  
Tommy: But I thought you said 30 minutes?  
  
Jason: Which one is it? 30 minutes or a half an hour?  
  
Alpha 6: They're the same thing!!!  
  
Tommy: I don't think so bro.  
  
Jason: Yeah you can't trick us!  
  
Alpha 5: Forget it, just go!  
  
******************************************  
  
(30 minutes later everyone is back at the platform. Next to it a stage area has been set up. . .)  
  
Alpha 5: Hello and welcome to Say What? Rangeroke.  
  
Alpha 6: Let's meet our judges. For originality we have Ashley!  
  
Alpha 5: For style we have Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Alpha 6: And for overall performance we have. . .(looks at the empty) Umm. Where's the other judge?  
  
Alpha 5: Who was it supposed to be?  
  
Alpha 6: I dunno Ashley said that Fluffy said he knew a guy.  
  
Alpha 5: And you believed the lion?!  
  
Alpha 6: That was a mistake right?  
  
Alpha 5: Does anyone know a judge we can get like now?  
  
Marah: I do!!  
  
Kapri: I do too!!  
  
Marah: We just need to make a quick call.  
  
(Kapri dials her cell phone)  
  
Lothor: Hello?  
  
Marah and Kapri: Hi Uncle!!!  
  
Lothor: What do you two want?! I sent you down to earth to get you out of my hair.  
  
Marah: Are you doing anything important right now?  
  
Lothor: I'm trying to run an evil empire!  
  
Kapri: So you're free then?  
  
Lothor: Free for what?!  
  
Marah: Great!! We'll get someone to beam ya down!  
  
Lothor: Huh?  
  
(Lothor materializes in the last judge's seat)  
  
Marah and Kapri: Hi Uncle!!!!  
  
Lothor: Where am I?  
  
Zedd: Welcome to my living hell!  
  
Marah and Kapri: The Power Rangers Challenge Extreme!  
  
Lothor: Power Rangers?! I hate the power rangers! What are you two doing on a challenge with power rangers?  
  
Marah: Lounging?  
  
Merrick: She's my partner! I'm Merrick. We're Team MM.  
  
Eric: And Kapri's my partner! We're team EK!  
  
Merrick: See I can rhyme better then Eric so I needed a new partner and I found Marah on the beach so she's my partner.  
  
Eric: WRONG! Merrick can't rhyme so I needed a new partner and I found Kapri on the beach so she's my partner!  
  
Lothor: What are you two talking about?!  
  
Alpha 5: We don't have time for them two to try and make any less sense.  
  
Alpha 6: All we need you to do is judge the singers on their overall performance. Can you do that?  
  
Lothor: No.  
  
Marah: But uncle!!  
  
Kapri: Plllllllllleeeeeeeeeeasssssssssssssssssse!!!  
  
Lothor: Fine, whatever. Just stop whining.  
  
Marah and Kapri: Yay!  
  
Alpha 6: Okay let's get this thing started.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Alpha 5: Our first team is Billy and Trini performing to the theme of "Freakazoid".  
  
(Trini and Billy come out on stage as the tune strikes up Billy. . .dressed in only his boxers. . .is just twitching and pointing his spoon at everyone as Trini sings)  
  
Trini: Super dude extraordinaire.  
  
Freakazoid! Freakazoid!  
  
Runs around in underwear.  
  
Freakazoid! Freakazoid!  
  
Guess who has another spoon  
  
Freakazoid! Freakazoid!  
  
He aint getting a fork anytime soon  
  
Freakazoid! Freakazoid!  
  
His brain's overloading  
  
It has a chocolate coating  
  
Textbook case for Sigmund Froid  
  
Freakazoid! Freakazoid!  
  
Check out Billy Cranston  
  
Went crazy on the race  
  
When going to Triforia  
  
He got us lost in outer space  
  
He took us in a black hole  
  
Where we spend many days  
  
He drives everyone crazy  
  
Cuz he's a lunatic  
  
Billy: MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trini: Now he's looking for a fork  
  
Freakazoid! Freakaz!  
  
Jason: (popping outta nowhere) I just think that he's a dork.  
  
Trini: Freakazoid! Chimpanzee.  
  
Rides around wishing pain  
  
Freakazoid! Freakazoo!  
  
He's really gone insane  
  
Freakame! Freakayou!  
  
He's here to kill the nation  
  
So tune in to this station  
  
If not we'll be unemployed.  
  
Freakazoid! Freakazoid!  
  
FREAKAZOID!  
  
Alpha 6: Thank you. Now let's go to the judges. Ashley?  
  
Ashley: Glad I'm not the style judge. I liked how you changed the song to be about how Billy's insane. I'm gonna give you a 9!  
  
Alpha 6: Now for style. Fluffy?  
  
Fluffy: Roar. Roar. Roar.  
  
Ashley: Fluffy says I don't like your outfit but you get an 8 anyway.  
  
Alpha 6: Okay and Lothor?  
  
Lothor: What the hell kinda show is this? Whatever. I'll give you a 10 if you never go near me again.  
  
Trini: Deal.  
  
Lothor: 10 it is then!  
  
Alpha 5: Okay that gives Trini and Billy a score of 27.  
  
Alpha 6: Our next team is Lord Zedd and. . .  
  
Zedd: Now you know it's just gonna be me and I don't want to go out there.  
  
Alpha 5: You have to.  
  
Zedd: No! I want to disqualify myself.  
  
Alpha 6: You can't do that.  
  
Zedd: You don't have to wear what I have to wear I'm not going out there!  
  
Alpha 6: Billy was in underwear now suck it up. Next is Lord Zedd. Singing the theme to "Popeye the Sailor Man".  
  
(The music starts to play and Zedd takes the stage. . .dressed as a sailor. Rita is lounging as usual.)  
  
Zedd: See this is worse. Much worse. Rita, Rita come sing!  
  
Rita: No! I have a headache! Get away!  
  
Zedd: Why? Why won't you get on the stage?  
  
Rita: Cuz I like to see you miserable.  
  
Zedd: (shudders) Blow me down? Did the track just say blow me down? This song is so messed up.  
  
Oh I'm Lord Zedd the evil man  
  
Tommy: Hug gug gug gug gug gug  
  
Zedd: Huh? I'm on a show with two garbage cans  
  
What the hell is a yam? I don't like to eat yams.  
  
I'm Lord Zedd the evil man.  
  
That's all I feel like singing.  
  
Alpha 5: Oooooooookay. Let's go to the judges.  
  
Ashley: I like how you included your wife who never wants to do anything. I'll give you a 7.  
  
Zedd: Whatever.  
  
Fluffy: Roar! (holds up a 10)  
  
Zedd: Super.  
  
Lothor: I feel your pain. 10!  
  
Alpha 6: That gives you a 27 too!  
  
Zedd: I got a pity 10. I would have rather had a 2 so I could stop singing!!  
  
Alpha 5: Next up is Rito and Goldar singing the "Captain Planet" theme.  
  
(Rito and Goldar take the stage dressed in their Ed Cheerleading outfits. . .pom poms and all. Ashley and Fluffy run over, also in cheerleading outfits as the music starts.)  
  
Rito: (cheerleading jump) Rito!  
  
Goldar: (twirl) Goldar!  
  
Ashley: (cartwheel) Ashley!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Ashley and Rito: He said Fluffy!  
  
All: Go Eddy!  
  
Rito: By our dance moves combined we are the Ed Cheerleaders!  
  
Zedd: Oh hell.  
  
Rito: Captain Eddy  
  
Goldar: He's our hero  
  
Rito: Gonna win this challenge  
  
Goldar: He's no zero!!  
  
Rito: He's got the power  
  
Goldar: Magnified  
  
Rito: And he's fighting on  
  
Goldar: Group two's side!  
  
Rito: Captain Eddy  
  
Goldar: He's our hero  
  
Rito: Gonna win this challenge  
  
Goldar: He's no zero!!  
  
Rito: We're gonna help him  
  
Goldar: Win it all  
  
Rito: Then Rita's gonna  
  
Goldar: Spend the money at the mall  
  
Fluffy: Roar!!!  
  
Zedd: I hate my life!  
  
Rito, Goldar, and Ashley: We're the Ed Cheerleaders  
  
You can be one too  
  
Cuz cheering for Eddy  
  
Is the thing to do  
  
Being in group one  
  
Is not the way  
  
Hear what Captain Eddy  
  
Has to say.  
  
Zedd: I want to die!  
  
Rito: He means the power is yours!  
  
Alpha 6: Jen says have a singing show. It'll be fun. Ugh. Let's go to the judges.  
  
Kim: That's not fair two of the judges were in the number!  
  
Alpha 5: Eh. I'll allow it.  
  
Ashley: I personally loved the song! Very very original! 10!!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!!  
  
Ashley: Fluffy says 10!!!  
  
Lothor: Well let's see (closes his eyes and picks a card) 6.  
  
Alpha 5: That gives you a score of 26. Next up we have Team EK singing the "Care Bears" theme.  
  
(Eric and Kapri take the stage dressed as care bears. Eric is Cheer Bear and Kapri is Love a Lot Bear.)  
  
Alpha 6: Why are you in pink Eric?  
  
Eric: Closest thing to red.  
  
Kapri: Team EK Countdown 4, 3, 2, 1  
  
Eric: Who's that rhyming and wearing the awesome color red  
  
If we were in silver we would want to be dead  
  
Just when you think that trouble's gonna pounce  
  
The best 6th ranger will be there when it really counts  
  
Kapri: It's the Team EK Countdown  
  
Eric: That's with an E and a K  
  
Kapri: That's with an E and a K  
  
Both: Just do that Team EK countdown  
  
Eric: Just when you need us we'll be there  
  
Kapri: Just when you'll need us we'll be there  
  
Eric: Don't be afraid when Merrick's messing up the rhymes  
  
Cuz I'll be there just in time!  
  
Both: And do that Team EK countdown  
  
Kapri: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!  
  
Merrick: I DON'T MESS UP THE RHYMES!!!  
  
Eric: The song speaks the truth.  
  
Alpha 5: Let's go to the judges.  
  
Ashley: I know! A six for sixth ranger!  
  
Eric: YES! Take that Merrick!  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Fluffy says ditto.  
  
Eric: HA! That's two sixes Merrick. And how many do you have? NONE!!!  
  
Lothor: I take it you want a six?  
  
Eric: YES!!!  
  
Lothor: Will you get out of the fruity costume if I give you a six?  
  
Eric: YES!!!  
  
Lothor: Then it's a SIX!!!!  
  
Eric: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! BEAT THAT MERRICK!!!  
  
Alpha 6: That gives you an 18. Well we might as well do Merrick and Marah next. They're singing the theme to "Gummy Bears".  
  
Lothor: More bears?  
  
Merrick: Oh yeah! And our bears are WAY better.  
  
(Merrick and Marah take the stage dressed as. . .you guessed it gummy bears)  
  
Merrick: Dashing and daring! Courageous and caring!  
  
Marah: Faithful and friendly with rhymes to share  
  
Merrick: All through the challenge we sing out in chorus  
  
Marah: Marching along as our song fills the air  
  
Merrick: Team MM rhyming here and there and everywhere  
  
Marah: Our outfits are beyond compare  
  
Both: We are team MM  
  
Merrick: Magic and mystery are part of our history  
  
Marah: Along with the secret of wearing silver  
  
Merrick: Our legend is growing we take pride in knowing  
  
Marah: That we are way better that Eric and Kapri!  
  
Merrick: Team MM rhyming here and there and everywhere  
  
Marah: Our outfits are beyond compare  
  
Both: We are team MM  
  
WE ARE TEAM MM!!  
  
Alpha 6: Judges?  
  
Ashley: Six!  
  
Merrick: Take that Eric!!  
  
Fluffy: Roar. (holds up a six)  
  
Merrick: Oh yeah!!  
  
Lothor: I'll go with the consensus. Six.  
  
Tommy: (coming out of the bathroom) I know that word! I JUST used it! It means to go with the rest of the group. Word a day toilet paper does it again!  
  
Kat: That is so gross.  
  
Tommy: And educational.  
  
Merrick: That's three sixes Eric. And my three are way better than your three!  
  
Alpha 5: I don't understand how sixes can be better than other sixes but I don't understand a lot of things when it comes to these people. That gives Merrick and Marah an 18 as well. Next up we have Kat and toilet boy. They're singing to the theme of "Hong Kong Phooey".  
  
(Tommy and Kat take the stage dressed in karate gis.)  
  
Kat: Who is this super hero? Zedd? No. Wes, the chair knocker over? No. Tommy the candy loving power ranger?  
  
Tommy: Could be!  
  
Hong Kong Tommy  
  
Number one super guy!  
  
Hong Kong Tommy  
  
Quicker than the human eye  
  
I got style!  
  
A groovy smile  
  
And I'm never gonna stop!  
  
If someone makes Kat cry  
  
I'll kill the guy  
  
With my super karate chop!  
  
Ziet Ya!  
  
Hong Kong Tommy  
  
Number one super guy!  
  
Hong Kong Tommy  
  
Quicker than the human eye  
  
Ya! Ziet ya! Ya ya ya! Ziet ziet ya! Bow wow wow!  
  
Hong Kong Tommy!  
  
Banriffic!  
  
Wes: I am not a chair knocker over!!  
  
Tommy: Yeah you are!!  
  
Wes: I thought we were bros!  
  
Tommy: Only when it's helpful to Jason and me.  
  
Alpha 6: Judges?  
  
Ashley: I'll give you an 8.  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Fluffy is also giving you an 8.  
  
Lothor: (laughing) I am amused. Is banriffic a word? Someone look that up for me. No matter I liked it. 10!  
  
Tommy: SCORE!  
  
Alpha 6: That gives you a 26. Next up we have Jason and Emily singing the theme of "Darkwing Duck".  
  
(Jason and Emily take the stage. Jason is in his Gold Ranger outfit minus the helmet and Emily's just basically covered in gold from head to toe in the most gaudy gold outfit ever created.)  
  
Jason: Gold Ranger of mystery  
  
Champion of right  
  
The color gold is awesome  
  
Gold Ranger wins all fights  
  
Somewhere some villain schemes  
  
But his number's up  
  
Emily: 3, 2, 1  
  
Gold Ranger!  
  
When there's trouble you can call gold ranger  
  
Gold Ranger!  
  
Jason: Let's get dangerous  
  
Emily: Gold Ranger!  
  
Gold! Gold! Ranger!  
  
Jason: The Treys had the powers first  
  
But then they gave um to me!  
  
That's my wife named Emily  
  
Her outfit's out of sight!  
  
Nobody else gets to wear gold  
  
You guys are out of luck  
  
Cuz here comes  
  
Emily: Gold Ranger!  
  
When there's trouble you can call Gold Ranger  
  
Gold Ranger!  
  
Jason: Let's get dangerous  
  
Emily: Gold Ranger  
  
Better watch out you bad boys  
  
Both: GOLD RANGER!  
  
Jason: Em, that song ruled!  
  
Emily: Not as much as this outfit does!  
  
Jason: You like the gold?  
  
Emily: The gold rules!  
  
Jason: MY WIFE IS AWESOME!!!!  
  
Emily: Yeah I am!  
  
Kat: Em? Are you okay?  
  
Alpha 6: I think she's losing it. Judges?  
  
Ashley: I'll give yas an 8.  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Ashley: Fluffy says he loves the gold and you so get a ten for style.  
  
Jason: OH YEAH! Bro, I gotta ten!  
  
Tommy: Awesome bro!  
  
Emily: Gold rules!  
  
(Jason and Emily high five)  
  
Kat: Em, seriously. . .Are you okay?  
  
Emily: What?  
  
Lothor: I'll give you an 8 so you can tie with your "bro" is it?  
  
Alpha 5: That gives you a 26.  
  
Jason: Whoo hoo!  
  
Emily: Alright!  
  
Alpha 5: Is she seriously okay? Maybe she ate some bad food or something. Oh well. Next up is Cole and Maya singing to "Tale Spin".  
  
Alpha 6: Jungle Fever? Come up on stage!  
  
Cole: No!  
  
Maya: Just start the music!  
  
Alpha 5: Do I want to know?  
  
(The music starts up and Cole and Maya come swinging in on vines)  
  
Maya: Ha ha ha ha! Swing it!  
  
Cole: (like a monkey) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh!  
  
Maya: Let's begin it!  
  
Cole: (like a monkey) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh!  
  
Maya: Bear and grin it!  
  
Cole: (like a monkey) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh!  
  
Maya: Swing it!  
  
Cole: (like a monkey) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh!  
  
Oh wee aye  
  
Maya: Jungle!  
  
Cole: Oh wee oh  
  
Maya: Fever!  
  
Friends for life through thick and thin we're Jungle Fever!  
  
Cole: Oh wee aye  
  
Maya: Jungle!  
  
Cole: Oh wee oh  
  
Maya: Fever!  
  
Look at us swing and sing we're Jungle Fever!  
  
Alpha 6: Okay. Let's go to the judges?  
  
Ashley: I liked it a lot! Ten!  
  
Fluffy: Growl!  
  
Ashley: I don't care that you don't like Cole. I have to judge fair.  
  
Fluffy: Grr.  
  
Ashley: Yes you have to judge fairly too!  
  
Fluffy: (rolls his eyes and holds up a 5) Roar.  
  
Ashley: I don't think that's fair. Their outfits are all jungle like and totally go with the song.  
  
Fluffy: Roar. (flips Ashley off)  
  
Ashley: FLUFFY!  
  
(Fluffy farts)  
  
Ashley: Ew!  
  
(A thud is heard and Lothor passes out from the smell as a 10 falls to the ground)  
  
Alpha 5: I guess they get a ten then?  
  
Alpha 6: I guess so. That gives them a 25. Next up we have Tanya and Adam singing "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles".  
  
Tanya: Correction. Teenage Mutant Ninja Adam.  
  
Adam: Why is it Ninja Adam?  
  
Tanya: Go with it Frog boy.  
  
Adam: We really should have rehearsed.  
  
Tanya: Just read your lines.  
  
(They go up on stage)  
  
Tanya: Man that lion must have ate something nasty! God it smells.  
  
(The music starts)  
  
Tanya: Teenage Mutant Ninja Adam  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Adam  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Adam  
  
Adam is a frog boy!  
  
Froggy Power!  
  
He's the world's most fiercest fighting teen  
  
He wishes he wasn't a frog cuz they're green  
  
When the evil Zedd attacks  
  
Adam just hops over to fight back!  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Adam  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Adam  
  
Zordon taught him to be a ninja teen  
  
Then he changed his color from black to green  
  
He's not cool it's true  
  
He wishes he was a party dude  
  
Adam: (looking at his card) Party?  
  
Tanya: Teenage Mutant Ninja Adam  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Adam  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Adam  
  
Adam is a frog boy!  
  
Froggy power!  
  
Adam: Party? I got one line and it was party?  
  
Tanya: And you didn't even deliver it well!  
  
Alpha 5: Judges?  
  
Ashley: I was liking it till that poorly delivered party line. I'll give ya a 6.  
  
Tanya: Way to blow it froggy.  
  
Fluffy: Roar. (holds up an 8)  
  
Ashley: You gave Cole and Maya a 5 who had costumes on. And you gave them an 8. All they have on is green which is their color!  
  
Fluffy: (shrugs) Roar.  
  
Lothor: (waking up) What? What happened?  
  
Alpha 6: We need your score.  
  
Lothor: Uhh great. 6?  
  
Alpha 5: You didn't see it did you?  
  
Lothor: Nope.  
  
Alpha 6: That gives you a score of 20. Next up we have Andros and Karone doing the theme of "Bananas in Pajamas"  
  
(Andros come on the stage. Andros is dressed in a giant banana suit)  
  
Andros: (very unhappy)  
  
Andros the banana is coming down the stairs  
  
Andros the banana is coming down the stairs  
  
Andros the banana is gonna kill Karone  
  
She made me dress like this and come out all alone  
  
(Karone comes out on stage and starts to tap dance. Karone is wearing a pair of pjs with bananas on them.)  
  
Andros: You get to wear that and I have to wear a banana suit?!  
  
Karone: It was in my new wardrobe. Plus you look uhh great!  
  
Andros: I look ridiculous!  
  
Karone: Ridiculously great! Andros in a bikini is coming down the stairs  
  
Andros: What?! No no no! I am not wearing a bikini! That was not part of the deal!  
  
Karone: Andros in a bikini is coming down the stairs  
  
Andros: NO I'm not!  
  
(Karone unzips Andros' costume revealing a bikini)  
  
Andros: OH HELL!  
  
Karone: Andros in a bikini is  
  
Andros: GONNA KILL KARONE!  
  
Karone: I'm gonna go now before he breaks my bones!  
  
(Karone runs off the stage and Andros grabs his banana suit and runs after her)  
  
Alpha 6: That was. . .weird. Judges?  
  
Ashley: That was scary. 7?  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Fluffy said Andros looked very unattractive in the bikini and is giving them a 6.  
  
Lothor: Ha haa ha! Priceless! Just priceless! Ten!!  
  
Alpha 5: That gives Andros and Karone a 23 although I don't think they really care.  
  
Andros: You are so dead Karone!  
  
Karone: (Hiding behind Rito and Goldar) Help! He's gonna kill me!  
  
Goldar: Now, now rock boy! Just calm down, drop the weapon, and leave the lady alone.  
  
Billy: Give me back my spoon! (takes his spoon off Andros) DEATH!  
  
Karone: You were going to use his spoon?!  
  
Andros: First think I could find.  
  
Rito: No killing Karonie!  
  
Goldar: How about you go take a seat. Well uhh get changed first.  
  
Andros: Crap! I'm still in the bikini! (runs off)  
  
Alpha 5: Next up is Kim and Rocky singing to "Ducktales".  
  
(Kim and Rocky take the stage and the music starts up)  
  
Kim and Rocky: Life is like a hurricane here in Angel Grove  
  
Monsters, rangers, it's so strange  
  
It's a Ranger World!  
  
Might solve a mystery  
  
Jen and Wes rewrote history!  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Whoo hoo  
  
Everyday they're out there fighting  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Whoo hoo  
  
Tales of daring, good, and bad  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Whoo hoo  
  
When it seems they're heading for the final curtain  
  
The good guys always win  
  
That's for certain!  
  
The worst of messes  
  
Become successes  
  
Power Rangers!  
  
Whoo hoo  
  
Everyday they're out there fighting  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Whoo hoo  
  
Tales of daring, good, and bad  
  
Power Rangers  
  
Whoo hoo  
  
Da-da-danger watch behind you  
  
There's a putty out to find you  
  
What to do?  
  
Just call out for the  
  
Power Rangers!  
  
Alpha 6: Judges?  
  
Ashley: Good song! 8!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Ashley: Fluffy liked it too! He says 8!  
  
Lothor: 7 and they don't always win!  
  
Zedd: (patting him on the shoulder) Yes they do. You'll find out the hard way just like I did.  
  
Alpha 5: That gives you a score of 23. Next up is Jen and Wes.  
  
Jen: Wes is doing it by himself cuz he was late.  
  
Alpha 6: Okay. Next up is Wes singing the theme of "The Tick".  
  
Jen: The tick?! That is not what you picked out of the hat!  
  
Wes: I know but it was my favorite show so I changed it.  
  
Jen: This better be good.  
  
(Wes takes the stage and the music begins)  
  
Wes: Dun dwee! Dot dot dot dwee dow!  
  
Dun dwee! Dot dot dot dwee dow!  
  
Oh!  
  
Dwee dow doot dow  
  
Dwee dow doot dow  
  
Do do do do do  
  
Dun dwee! Dot dot dot dwee dow!  
  
Saba blaba blaba blue blow  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Ohhhhhhhhh Whoa!  
  
Blue blah bobo ah scidow!  
  
Dun dwee! Dot dot dot dwee dow!  
  
Jen: What the hell was that?!  
  
Alpha 6: Only Wes, only Wes. Judges?  
  
Ashley: Uhhh I'm not sure if that was original or not. It was just a bunch of noises. 8?  
  
Fluffy: Roar? (holds up an 8)  
  
Lothor: You got me. I'll just give you an 8 since they did.  
  
Alpha 5: That gives you a score of 24. So at the end of round 1 the five teams moving on will be. . .Tommy and Kat, Goldar and Rito, Jason and Emily all with a score of 26 and Zedd and Rita and Billy and Trini with 27s.  
  
Alpha 6: Would those teams please come up on stage so we can explain round 2.  
  
(Tommy and Kat, Rito and Goldar, Jason and Emily, and Zedd come up on stage. Rita is of course lounging. And Billy and Trini are no where to be found)  
  
Alpha 6: Where are Billy and Trini?  
  
Rocky: Tanya and Adam are missing too.  
  
(Just then Trini, Adam, and Tanya all come running down the beach with Billy chasing after them)  
  
Trini: Help!  
  
Adam: He found a fork!!  
  
Billy: I will kill you!!  
  
Tanya: Help!  
  
(They come running past the stage where everyone is staring at them is confusing)  
  
Billy: I'm hungry for some froggy legs!  
  
Adam: We gotta get out of here!  
  
Trini: Quick there's the space ship we can hide in there!  
  
(The three of them book it to the space ship and hide inside)  
  
Billy: I know you're in there! Ah ha ha ha ha!  
  
(Billy goes in the ship and slams the door shut. A few seconds later the ship blasts off)  
  
Adam, Trini, and Tanya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Say What? Rangeroke continued

Power Rangers Challenge Extreme  
  
Ep. 4 - Say What? Rangeroke (continued)  
  
Alpha 5: Just great. There goes my space ship again. Well I guess since Billy and Trini are gone Cole and Maya get to advance with a 25.  
  
Kim: Is that all you care about?! They just went off into space and he's got a weapon!  
  
Alpha 6: What the hell do you want me to do? I'm stuck to a platform. If you care that much get a ship and go after them. They'll be back. . .they always come back.  
  
Alpha 5: We got our own problem to worry about. Now let's get round 2 started.  
  
Alpha 6: Each team has to spin this wheel thing. Whatever song it lands on is the song you have to sing. And everyone must participate. Got that Rita?  
  
Rita: Shut up tin brains!  
  
Alpha 5: We're serious! You have to sing.  
  
Rita: Go to hell.  
  
Alpha 6: Just give up. Let's get this thing over with. Alright first up to spin the wheel is Zedd and Rita.  
  
Zedd: Rita, you want to spin? Oh I forgot. You don't do ANYTHING!  
  
(Zedd spins the wheel and it lands on "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher.)  
  
Zedd: Just great. How am I supposed to do this song by myself? Someone at least give Rita a microphone.  
  
Tommy and Jason: We'll help ya bro!  
  
Zedd: There they go with that bro thing.  
  
(Tommy and Jason carry Rita. . .who's in her lounge chair up to the stage and hand her a mic.)  
  
Rita: Get away from me!  
  
(The music starts)  
  
Rita: This is so dumb I don't want to sing  
  
All this challenge does is make my head ring  
  
Zedd: Well complaining is all you ever do  
  
Don't you think that my head hurts too?  
  
Babe  
  
Both: I got you babe  
  
I got you babe  
  
Rita: We never have money to pay the rent  
  
Before it's earned our moneys all been spent  
  
Zedd: Well that's because you spend it on shoes  
  
Do you really need 20 different shades of blues?  
  
Babe  
  
Both: I got you babe  
  
I got you babe  
  
Zedd: I can't stand your brother and his cheerleading  
  
And can't you help me with anything  
  
Rita: That's because he thinks he's a clown  
  
Now give me some money so I can go downtown  
  
This mission is taking way to long  
  
And have I mentioned that I hate this song  
  
Zedd: I agree I hate it too  
  
I can't wait until this is through  
  
Babe  
  
Both: I got you babe  
  
I got you babe  
  
Zedd: Ya know what. It's through now. We're done.  
  
Alpha 6: You're not really supposed to stop mid song.  
  
Zedd: The wife sang isn't that enough?! Now shove it and go to the judges.  
  
Alpha 6: Judges?  
  
Ashley: Way to go Eddy and Rita! You totally get a ten!  
  
Fluffy: Roar! (holds up a ten)  
  
Lothor: And I thought living with my nieces was hard. You got it rough. Ten.  
  
Alpha 5: That gives you a score of 30! Next up is Cole and Maya. Give the wheel a spin.  
  
(Maya spins the wheel and it lands on "Tarzan and Jane" by Toy Box.)  
  
Cole and Maya: YES!!!!!  
  
Fluffy: Roar. (holds up a 1)  
  
Ashley: They didn't even go yet!  
  
Fluffy: (put his paw up) Roar.  
  
Ashley: Oh forget it.  
  
(The music starts)  
  
Maya: Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
Cole: Deep in the jungle in the land of Animarium is Cole!  
  
Maya: Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
I am Maya and I love to ride on Wild Zords  
  
Cole: My name is Cole  
  
I am jungle man  
  
Maya: The tree top swinger from Animarium!  
  
Cole: Come baby come I will take you for a swing  
  
Maya: Let's go honey I'm tingling  
  
Cole is handsome  
  
Cole is strong  
  
He's really cute and his hair is long  
  
Cole is handsome  
  
Cole is strong  
  
So listen to the jungle song  
  
Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
Cole: I am Cole from jungle you can be my friend  
  
Maya: Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
I am Maya and I love to ride on Wild Zords  
  
(Cole swings by and hits the wall, stands up and continues singing)  
  
Cole: When you touch me I feel funny  
  
Maya: I feel it too when you're touching me  
  
Cole: Come to my tree house to my party  
  
Maya: Yes I'll go if you'll carry me  
  
Cole is handsome  
  
Full of surprise  
  
He's really cute and his hair is nice  
  
Cole is handsome  
  
Cole is strong  
  
So listen to the jungle song  
  
Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
Cole: I am Cole from jungle you can be my friend  
  
Maya: Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
I am Maya and I love to ride on Wild Zords  
  
Yeah!  
  
Cole: Go Chicha get banana  
  
Hey monkey get funky  
  
Maya: Swing it Cole!  
  
Cole: Go Chicha get banana  
  
Hey monkey get funky  
  
When I am dancing I feel funky  
  
Maya: Why do you keep ignoring me?  
  
Cole: Cole is here come kiss me baby  
  
Maya: Oochi coochi kiss me tenderly  
  
Cole is handsome  
  
Cole is strong  
  
Cole: Me Cole  
  
Maya: He's really cute  
  
And his hair is long  
  
Cole: Long hair!  
  
Maya: Cole is handsome  
  
Cole is strong  
  
So listen to the jungle song Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
Cole: I am Cole from jungle you can be my friend  
  
Maya: Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
I am Maya and I love to ride on Wild Zords  
  
Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
Here we go!  
  
Cole: Go Chicha get banana  
  
Hey monkey get funky  
  
Maya: Oh yo yo yo yodi odi aye  
  
I am Maya and I love to ride on Wild Zords  
  
Cole: And so we got funky  
  
But will we win the "mission"? Stay tuned.  
  
Alpha 6: You got funky did you? Judges?  
  
Ashley: I loved it! I better give yas a ten to make up for the low score Fluffy will most likely give you.  
  
Fluffy: Roar. (Holds up a 3)  
  
Ashley: Why? They do not deserve a three!  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: I'm right?  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Well what are you gonna give them then?  
  
Fluffy: (holds up a 1) ROAR!  
  
Ashley: But their outfits go with the song! Forget it! I don't know why I'm even bothering.  
  
Lothor: I liked when jungle boy crashed into the wall. I'm giving you a ten for that alone.  
  
Alpha 5: That gives Cole and Maya a score of 23. . .or is it 21? I'm not sure. We'll just give them a 22 and call it even.  
  
Alpha 6: Next up is Rito and Goldar. Give the wheel a spin.  
  
(They spin the wheel and it lands on "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" by The Offspring)  
  
Rito: Okay! Let's get it on!!  
  
(The music starts)  
  
Rito: Give it to me Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar roar! Roar roar!  
  
Rito: Give it to me Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar roar! Roar roar!  
  
Rito: Give it to me Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar roar! Roar roar!  
  
Goldar: And even Eddy thinks he's pretty fly for a lion!  
  
Zedd: No I don't!  
  
(Rito and Goldar air guitar)  
  
Goldar: Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Cinco, Seis.  
  
Rito: You know it's kinda hard to be a lion today.  
  
Our subject is so cool  
  
But Cole doesn't think that way  
  
Cuz Cole don't have a clue  
  
Goldar: He got a one for style  
  
Rito: Everything he lacks  
  
Well he makes up in denial  
  
Both: So don't deflate  
  
Play it straight  
  
You know Cole really doesn't  
  
Get it anyway!  
  
Gonna play the field  
  
Keep it real  
  
For you know a way  
  
For you know a way  
  
So if you don't break  
  
Just over compensate  
  
Atleast you know you can always  
  
Go on Challenge Extreme!  
  
The world needs wannabes  
  
So hey hey do that brand new thing  
  
Rito: Give it to me Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar roar! Roar roar!  
  
Rito: Give it to me Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar roar! Roar roar!  
  
Rito: Give it to me Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar roar! Roar roar!  
  
Goldar: And even Eddy thinks he's pretty fly for a lion!  
  
Zedd: No I don't!  
  
Rito: The Zack man loved his tunes  
  
Any would suffice  
  
He'd dance to Ice Cube  
  
Goldar: Or even Vanilla Ice  
  
Rito: But he kept talking in third person  
  
And that got Jen angry  
  
Before we could look twice  
  
Goldar: She hung him in a tree!  
  
Both: So don't deflate  
  
Play it straight  
  
You know the Zack man really doesn't  
  
Get it anyway!  
  
Gonna play the field  
  
Keep it real  
  
For you know a way  
  
For you know a way  
  
So if you don't break  
  
Just over compensate  
  
Atleast you know you can always  
  
Go on Challenge Extreme!  
  
The world needs wannabes  
  
So hey hey do that brand new thing  
  
Wes: Ha this is funny!  
  
Rito: The bros wanted some tattoos  
  
Goldar: They were getting ink done  
  
Rito: They went and chickened out  
  
Goldar: But Wes had already got one done  
  
Rito: Jen says he tries to hard  
  
Goldar: And he's not a bro  
  
Rito: But in his own mind  
  
Goldar: He's, he's an awesome bro!  
  
Rito: Give it to me Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar roar! Roar roar!  
  
Rito: Give it to me Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar roar! Roar roar!  
  
Rito: Give it to me Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar roar! Roar roar!  
  
Goldar: Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Cinco, Seis.  
  
Both: So don't deflate  
  
Play it straight  
  
You know Wes really doesn't  
  
Get it anyway!  
  
Gonna play the field  
  
Keep it real  
  
For you know a way  
  
For you know a way  
  
So if you don't break  
  
Just over compensate  
  
Atleast you know you can always  
  
Go on Challenge Extreme!  
  
The world needs wannabes  
  
But we hate wannabes  
  
Fluffy wants to eat the wannabes  
  
Hey hey do that brand new thing!  
  
Tommy: We didn't chicken out!  
  
Jason: Kat and Emily wouldn't let us  
  
Kat: There is no way you're tattooing "Brojo" on your butt!  
  
Wes: HEY! I'm not a wannabe!  
  
Alpha 5: Sure you aren't. Let's go to the judges.  
  
Ashley: Awesome as usual! Totally Ten!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Ashley: You know he's talking ten!  
  
Kim: That's cuz he was in it again!  
  
Rito: What's that?  
  
Goldar: Looks like someone's a little jealous cuz she didn't advance.  
  
Lothor: Uhh let's see now. I'll give yas a seven.  
  
Rito: You obviously don't know a ten when it's standing right in front of you!  
  
Alpha 6: That gives you a score of 27. Next up is Tommy and Kat. Come spin the wheel.  
  
Tommy: Ziet ya!  
  
(The wheel starts spinning around at a ridiculous speed until it finally lands on "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.)  
  
Tommy: Hi Kat!  
  
Kat: Hi Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Wanna fight some bad guys?  
  
Kat: Not really.  
  
Tommy: I'll save you!  
  
Kat: I'm a Tommy girl  
  
In a Tommy world  
  
I just cry like a baby  
  
And Tommy saves me  
  
That stupid helmet messes up my hair  
  
I carry a comb with me everywhere  
  
I was the ranger  
  
That was always in danger  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: I'm a Tommy girl  
  
In a Tommy world  
  
I just cry like a baby  
  
And Tommy saves me  
  
That stupid helmet messes up my hair  
  
I carry a comb with me everywhere  
  
I was the ranger  
  
That was always in danger  
  
I'm a blond ditzy girl  
  
Trying to save the world  
  
Zordon dressed me up in spandex  
  
When Kim got bored  
  
Tommy: That's my wife  
  
She can't fight  
  
But she looked cute in pink  
  
She'd fall down  
  
And she'd cry  
  
Tommy save me!  
  
Kat: I can't kick  
  
I can't hit  
  
But I make a good damsel in distress  
  
Oooh oooh  
  
I'm a Tommy girl  
  
In a Tommy world  
  
I just cry like a baby  
  
And Tommy saves me  
  
That stupid helmet messes up my hair  
  
I carry a comb with me everywhere  
  
I was the ranger  
  
That was always in danger  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Ow ow ow ow!  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Oooh oohh  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Ow ow ow ow!  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Oooh oooh!  
  
If Tommy walks  
  
Or he talks  
  
I'm right by his side  
  
I make him look like a star  
  
When he comes and save me  
  
Tommy: I'm a hero  
  
Number one  
  
Yes I totally rule  
  
I'm so great  
  
The best ranger to date  
  
I'm so cool  
  
Kat: I can't kick  
  
I can't hit  
  
But I make a good damsel in distress  
  
I can't kick  
  
I can't hit  
  
But I make a good damsel in distress  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Ow ow ow ow!  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Oooh oohh  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Ow ow ow ow!  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Oooh oooh!  
  
I'm a Tommy girl  
  
In a Tommy world  
  
I just cry like a baby  
  
And Tommy saves me  
  
That stupid helmet messes up my hair  
  
I carry a comb with me everywhere  
  
I was the ranger  
  
That was always in danger  
  
I'm a Tommy girl  
  
In a Tommy world  
  
I just cry like a baby  
  
And Tommy saves me  
  
That stupid helmet messes up my hair  
  
I carry a comb with me everywhere  
  
I was the ranger  
  
That was always in danger  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Ow ow ow ow!  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Oooh oohh  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Ow ow ow ow!  
  
Tommy: Look out Kat!  
  
Watch out for that!  
  
Kat: Oooh oooh!  
  
Oh you saved my life  
  
Tommy: Well Kat that's what heroes are for  
  
Oh I love you Tommy  
  
Alpha 5: well at least she's honest to the fact that she can't fight. Judges?  
  
Ashley: I liked it a lot. . .just not as much as I liked Ed's. I'll give yas a nine.  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Fluffy says you two got mad style and you get a ten.  
  
Tommy: Ziet ya!!  
  
Lothor: What is this zeit ya you speak of? No matter, I'm gonna give you a nine.  
  
Alpha 5: That gives you a score of a 28. Next up is our final act for this round Jason and Emily. Please come and spin the wheel.  
  
Jason: Hey bro, check this out. YA!!!  
  
(The wheel starts spinning even faster then it did for Tommy. It ends up flying off the stage and hits Wes in the head)  
  
Wes: Ow!  
  
Alpha 6: You broke my wheel!  
  
Jason: Sorry bro, what song do I get to sing.  
  
(Alpha 6 looks over at Wes who has the words "The Boy is Mine" imprinted into his forehead.)  
  
Alpha 6: I guess "The Boy is Mine".  
  
(The music starts up and Jason and Emily come out dressed in all gold. Jason has the cell phone and is messing with it.)  
  
Emily: Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
  
Jason: Uh huh sure, you know just give me a sec.  
  
Emily: But I want to use the phone right now.  
  
Jason: Em, but I'm busy right now.  
  
Emily: Doing what?  
  
Jason: Texting the Alphas.  
  
Emily: You need to stop doing that.  
  
Jason: No I don't its mine.  
  
Emily: Huh. . . no its mine.  
  
Both: You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
Its not hard to see  
  
The Gold is mine.  
  
Jason: I think its time we got this straight,  
  
Sit and talk face to face.  
  
There is no way you could mistake your color for gold.  
  
Are you insane?  
  
Emily: See I know that you may be  
  
Just a bit jealous of me.  
  
Cause you're blind if you can see  
  
No one looks better in gold than me.  
  
Jason: See I tried to hesitate  
  
Didn't want say what Wes told me  
  
He said without me  
  
Gold would mean nothing to you  
  
Aint that a shame  
  
Emily: Maybe you misunderstood  
  
Plus I can't see how he could  
  
Jen has him on lockdown  
  
He can't even make a sound  
  
Both: The gold is mine.  
  
You need to give it up.  
  
Had about enough  
  
Its not hard to see  
  
The gold is mine.  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
It is shiny  
  
The gold is mine  
  
Emily: Must you do the things you do?  
  
Keep on acting like a fool  
  
You need to know its me not you  
  
Who looks best in gold its true  
  
Jason: I think you should realize  
  
Try to understand why  
  
It is a part of my life  
  
I know its killing you inside.  
  
Emily: You can say what you want to say  
  
What I have you can't take  
  
From the truth you can't escape.  
  
I can tell real gold from the fake.  
  
Jason: When will you get the picture  
  
Treys the past I'm the future.  
  
Get away its my gold that shines  
  
If you didn't know it the gold is mine.  
  
Both: You need to give it up.  
  
Had about enough  
  
Its not hard to see  
  
The gold is mine.  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
It is shiny  
  
The gold is mine  
  
Emily: You can't destroy this gold I've found  
  
Your silly games I won't allow  
  
The gold is mine without a doubt  
  
You might as well throw in the towel.  
  
Jason: What makes you think that you get gold?  
  
When the Treys are the one that brought it to  
  
The special place that's in my heart,  
  
It was my love from the start.  
  
Both: You need to give it up.  
  
Had about enough  
  
Its not hard to see  
  
The gold is mine.  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
It is shiny  
  
The gold is mine  
  
Jason: Miiiiiiiine.  
  
Emily:Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!  
  
Not yours.  
  
Jason: But mine.  
  
Emily: Not yours.  
  
Jason: But mine.  
  
Emily: Not yours.  
  
Jason: But mine.  
  
Both: I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused.  
  
It belongs to me.  
  
The gold is mine!  
  
Alpha 6: You guys are really creepy about the gold. Let's go to the judges.  
  
Ashley: Great job. You must really love that gold huh?  
  
Jason: More than you'll ever know.  
  
Ashley: Creepy. I'll give yas an 8.  
  
Fluffy: Roar! (holds up a ten)  
  
Ashley: Fluffy loves gold too.  
  
Lothor: Now let's see. I'll give you two an 8 as well.  
  
Alpha 6: That gives Jason and Emily a score of 26. Which means that Zedd and Rita and Tommy and Kat are moving on to the final round.  
  
Tommy: Alright!  
  
Zedd: Just dandy.  
  
Alpha 5: Okay in this final round a song will randomly play and you have to sing it. There's no preparation before hand.  
  
Alpha 6: So let's get started. Rita and Zedd you're up first.  
  
Zedd: Lovely.  
  
(Kid Rock's "Bawitdaba" starts to play and Rita goes and sits back down leaving Zedd to go at this one alone)  
  
Zedd: Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
  
What the hell is this crap? Why do I get the freak songs? Maybe Wes would like to come up here and sing this. We all know he's a master of making no sense.  
  
My name is LOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRDDDD, Lord Zedd  
  
Rito: He means Ed.  
  
(As Zedd sings his song a shady figure is seen wandering in the shadows behind the judges area. The next thing we know Ashley and Fluffy are no where to be seen. . .)  
  
Zedd: And I quit again. Time to go the judges.  
  
Alpha 6: You really need to stop doing that. That's my job. Judges?  
  
(Everyone looks over to the judges area and sees two seats are empty)  
  
Alpha 6: Lothor, where are Ashley and Fluffy?  
  
Lothor: Huh? I dunno. Some shady character kidnapped them or something. I recall hearing the girl call out "help".  
  
Rito: This is terrible! Someone stole Fluffy. . .and Ashley!  
  
Goldar: We need to find them!  
  
Kim: We need to get the police or a detective or something!  
  
Jen: Oh no! She said detective!  
  
Jason: Never fear! Detective 00Jason  
  
Tommy: And Dr. Thompson are here!  
  
Jason: I'll crack this case in no time!  
  
Kat: You had to say detective didn't you?  
  
Karone: Now he's gonna make us all dress up again!  
  
Jason: Okay everyone time for Murder Mystery Gear!  
  
(Everyone groans and the next thing they know everyone is back into their "murder mystery gear" yet again.)  
  
Alpha 5: NO NO NO! I'll be damned if I'm getting puked on again!  
  
Kim: Am I missing something?  
  
Andros: You don't need to know. Just be glad you weren't on the race.  
  
Jason: Okay before we get started let's go over everyone's way cool murder mystery names since we have a few new people here. Ahem. Now, I am (holds up sign) Detective 00Jason. . .Private I.  
  
Jen: You mean eye. (points to her eye)  
  
Jason: That's what I said. . ."I". See it's right here. . .on my sign. Now everyone that was on the race gets to keep his or her mystery names too. Except for Wes. You can't be Mr. Body anymore cuz you're not the victim this time. Of course, as you already know, your names are not as cool as mine, but still they're pretty cool. Tommy, you are Dr. Thompson my partner on this case. Zedd, you're Lord Zedd. . .the third.  
  
Zedd: I am not a third. I am the one and only!  
  
Jason: Whatever third. And Rita, you're Lady Zedd. . .his wife. Wes, you're now Mr. Scarlet. Cuz you're gonna get married to Jen eventually.  
  
Jen: Over my dead body!  
  
Jason: That can be my next case!  
  
Alpha 5: We're not gonna get to finding Ashley or Fluffy anytime soon are we?  
  
Jason: In a minute! I'm still giving out names!  
  
Rito: I can tell you who did it! It was Cole! Cole did it cuz he wants my lion!  
  
Jason: But why would he want Ashley?  
  
Rito: Cuz he took my lion!!!!  
  
Jason: Temper. . .temper.  
  
Jen: Get on with it.  
  
Jason: No need to rush. Jen, you're Ms. Scarlet again. Kat and Em, you're the maids. Fifi and Gigi.  
  
Kat: Still?  
  
Jason: Remember. . .the maids never do it. Plus you have maid outfits on. . .duh! And Em is Gigi cuz Jason and Gigi start with the same letter.  
  
Emily: Exactly.  
  
Kim: No they don't.  
  
Jason: Uh I think you're mistaken Mrs. Peacock! And Rocky, you're Professor Purple!  
  
Tommy: Clue does it again!  
  
Jason: Oh yeah! Andros, you're the butler. . .the not so EVIL anymore butler. You don't have a name. . .we just call you the not so evil anymore butler. Karone, you're his sister, cuz EVERY not so evil anymore butler had an not so evil anymore sister. Cole, you're Dr. Dolittle. And Maya you're Mrs. Dolittle.  
  
Rito: You might as well just call him the lion stealer!!!  
  
Cole: I didn't do it!  
  
Rito: The words of a true criminal!  
  
Jason: Eric and Merrick, you're the mysterious guys with initials for last names. We'll call Eric Mr. E and Merrick Mr. M. Marah, you're Ms. M. . .no relation to Mr. M. . .and Kapri, you're Ms. K. Rito and Goldar are the "clients" Mr. Goldman and Mr. Skeleton. Alpha 5 you're once again Professor Alpha the fifth. Alpha 6 you're Professor Alpha the sixth. Okay that's everyone. . .any questions?  
  
Rito: I have a question. When are we gonna arrest Cole for stealing my lion?  
  
Cole: I didn't do it. Red lion was my friend too and I want to find him just as much as you do.  
  
Rito: I WANT MY LION! YOU TOOK MY LION! GIMME BACK MY LION! And Ashley too!  
  
Jason: People, people we all need to calm down. There's no need to point fingers. We haven't even sang the theme song yet.  
  
Marah: Theme song?  
  
Jason: Yes! Because of popular demand, I have written a theme song about my detective skills. Hit it Em!  
  
(Emily hits the play button to Jason's tape player and the tune of "Chip'N Dale Rescue Rangers" starts to play and Tommy and Jason start dancing around with magnifying glasses)  
  
Jason: Sometimes some crimes  
  
Go slipping through the cracks  
  
Zedd: (interrupting) All of them do! You don't solve anything!  
  
Tommy: Bro I got gum on my shoe  
  
Jason: Are picking up the slack  
  
Kat and Emily: (Emily seems more enthused than Kat) There's no case too big  
  
No case too small  
  
When you need help just call  
  
Jason: Da da da Double O Ja-son  
  
Tommy: An an an an And Dr. Thompson.  
  
Both: You know it never fails once we're involved  
  
Somehow whatever's wrong get solved  
  
Jason: Fresh prints  
  
Not since  
  
Tommy: Watson and Mr. Holmes  
  
Jason: Have two minds  
  
So fine  
  
Tommy: Look under every stone  
  
Kat and Emily: (Emily seems more enthused than Kat) When you need some help to save the day  
  
They're never far away  
  
Jason: Da da da Double O Ja-son  
  
Tommy: An an an an And Dr. Thompson.  
  
Both: You know it never fails once we're involved  
  
Somehow whatever's wrong get solved  
  
Kat and Emily: (Emily seems more enthused than Kat) Gray skies  
  
It's trouble  
  
Bad guys  
  
See double  
  
When they're around  
  
The chips are never down  
  
Jason: Da da da Double O Ja-son  
  
Tommy: An an an an And Dr. Thompson.  
  
Both: You know it never fails  
  
We'll take the clues  
  
And find the where and whys and whos  
  
(Goldar plays a sax solo for the rock out as Jason, Tommy, and Emily start dancing around the room)  
  
Jason: Play it Goldar!!  
  
Kat and Emily: (Emily seems more enthused than Kat) Gray skies  
  
It's trouble  
  
Bad guys  
  
See double  
  
When they're around  
  
The chips are never down  
  
Jason: Da da da Double O Ja-son  
  
Tommy: An an an an And Dr. Thompson.  
  
Both: You know it never fails  
  
We'll take the clues  
  
And find the where and whys and whos  
  
All four: Da da da Double O Ja-son  
  
An an an an And Dr. Thompson.  
  
Da da da Double O Ja-son  
  
An an an an And Dr. Thompson.  
  
Da da da Double O Ja-son  
  
An an an an And Dr. Thompson.  
  
Emily: They'll never let you down! Never let you down!  
  
All four: Da da da Double O Ja-son  
  
An an an an And Dr. Thompson.  
  
Jason: That rocked!  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah!!  
  
Emily: Totally bro!  
  
Kat: What? I think we've lost her to the dumb side!  
  
Tommy: Kat you need to work on your part in the song.  
  
Jason: You didn't seem into it at all.  
  
Kat: That's cuz I don't want to be into it.  
  
Tommy: Sure ya do. Just keep trying!  
  
Jason: Soon you'll be one of us.  
  
Tommy and Emily: One of us! One of us! One of us!  
  
Kat: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Jason: Dude, I think Kat's losing it.  
  
Tommy: Kat you okay?  
  
Kat: Huh? Yeah, fine.  
  
Rito: Hello?! Have you forgotten about my lion?!  
  
Jason: Oh right, the case.  
  
Zedd: Oh by the way boys, I was just wondering if you two knew who exactly Watson and Holmes were?  
  
Tommy: Guys.  
  
Jason: Yeah, guys. Guys that are in our song.  
  
Tommy: Look Emily wrote that part. We just sing okay.  
  
Jason: Now that that's cleared up, let's get on with this case!  
  
Kim: And how exactly are we to get on with it?  
  
Jason: Uhhh. . .well I think it's safe to say that none of us took Ashley and Fluffy. We were all in the same room watching Ed sing.  
  
Rito: COLE DID IT!  
  
Tommy: Cole has the same alibi as everyone else does. He couldn't of taken them.  
  
Kat: Alibi? Let me guess, word a day toilet paper does it again?  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah!  
  
Jason: Plus Cole has no motive to take Ashley.  
  
Emily: Did you get motive from toilet paper?  
  
Jason: Nah, heard it on a cop show. The question is, who would want to kidnap both Ashley and Fluffy. And why?  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
To be continued. 


	6. The Case of the Missing Lion and Ashley

Power Rangers Challenge Extreme  
  
Ep. 5 - The Case of the Missing Lion. . .and Ashley  
  
Alpha 5: In our last episode the contestants discovered that they have a mystery on their hands. Someone has kidnapped Fluffy and Ashley, leaving the rest of the contestants in chaos.  
  
Alpha 6: And Kimberly made the fatal mistake of bringing up the word D-E-T- E-C-T-I-V-E and we all got stuck playing the "murder mystery game" again.  
  
Alpha 5: Why'd you spell out detective?  
  
Alpha 6: Shh!!! Don't say that! He'll hear you!  
  
Jason: Have no fear! Detective 00Jason is here!  
  
Alpha 6: See what you did?! So anyway, now the doof is walking around telling people to go to the Conservatory and get him candlesticks.  
  
Alpha 5: At the rate we're going, Fluffy and Ashley are going to be lost forever.  
  
Jason: Where are my candlesticks?  
  
Andros: Where are your candlesticks? Where are you candlesticks?! HOW ABOUT WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!  
  
Jason: Dude, Karone's right over there. She's not missing.  
  
Andros and Karone: EW!!!!  
  
Karone: He's my brother!!!  
  
Andros: And she's my sister!!  
  
Andros and Karone: THAT IS SO GROSS!!!  
  
Tommy: Are you sure?  
  
Jason: I could have sworn you two went out.  
  
Andros: YES I'M SURE SHE'S MY SISTER!! ASHLEY IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Tommy: Really?  
  
Andros: (dripping with sarcasm) No I'm lying.  
  
Jason: I knew it!  
  
Karone: That was sarcasm you ninny! How could you not know we are brother and sister?!  
  
Tommy: I dunno. You two are like always around each other.  
  
Karone: Are you dating Jason?! Cuz you two are always around each other?!  
  
Jason: That's just wrong.  
  
Andros: WELL SO IS SAYING THAT I DATE KARONE! Sorry! I wasn't aware that I wasn't allowed to spend time with my sister who was kidnapped as a child and I didn't get to see again for years!  
  
Jason: Sorry bro. It's a common mistake.  
  
Karone: No it's not! Ew! Andros and me? Ew ew ew ew!!  
  
Zedd: Umm excuse me. This has nothing to do with the subject at hand, but don't Dr. uhh Dr. Tommy and that blond girl in the maid outfit. . .the one that didn't go insane. . .have to sing? I had to sing.  
  
Goldar: How can you think of singing at a time like this Ed?!  
  
Zedd: Well I had to sing more than anyone else.  
  
Goldar: There are more important things than singing!!!  
  
Alpha 5: Well we really don't have to finish the "mission". I mean two teams already went off on a space ship.  
  
Zedd: You mean I sang for nothing?!  
  
Alpha 5: Looks like it. We're just gonna go by the scores from round 2 to determine a winner. So hey you won! Congrats.  
  
Zedd: I won? What do I get?  
  
Goldar: I can't believe you're thinking about prizes at a time like this!!!  
  
Zedd: Shut up! I won! And I want my prize!  
  
Alpha 5: You won a brand new karaoke machine!  
  
Zedd: Well that's crap! I want money!  
  
Alpha 5: Sorry that's what you get.  
  
Rita: Gimme that! (turns on the machine and grabs the mic) I'm gonna dance all night to this DJ! Dance all night to this DJ!  
  
Zedd: Oh now she wants to sing!  
  
(Just then a shady figure is seen in the shadows once again. Two screams are heard but everyone is two busy arguing to notice)  
  
Merrick: Hey Marah, I'm gonna go try and calm down Goldar okay? Marah? (looks around the room) Marah? I CAN'T FIND MARAH!! Eric, what did you do with Marah?  
  
Eric: I didn't do anything! What did you do with Kapri? I can't find her either!  
  
Merrick: You took Marah! You took her cuz you're jealous that we make such an awesome team!  
  
Eric: No, you took Kapri!! You took her cuz we dress better than you!  
  
(As Eric and Merrick bicker back and forth, 00Jason takes the microphone from the karaoke machine off of Rita)  
  
Jason: Attention everyone! Marah and Kapri are now missing as well. I think everyone just needs to calm down a little bit and stop pointing fingers so we can work together and get everyone back before someone else gets kidnapped.  
  
Kim: Well I think that maybe if you were any good of a detective this case would be solved by now and no one would have to point fingers.  
  
Emily: Hey! At least he's trying!  
  
Kat: All you're doing is sitting around complaining about wearing these stupid clothes!  
  
Kim: Well explain to me the point of wearing them?  
  
Kat: You're the one who said detective!  
  
Kim: I meant a REAL detective not Detective 00Doof and Dr. Dork!  
  
Emily: You take that back! Before I. . .  
  
Kim: Before you what? Start crying to your husbands? (mocking) Boo hoo hoo Tommy, Jason save us!  
  
Kat: That's it!  
  
(Kat and Emily lunge at Kim and the three of them start rolling around on the ground, pulling each other's hair.)  
  
Rocky: (to Tommy and Jason) Hey! Get your wives off Kim!  
  
Tommy and Jason: Get Kim off our wives!  
  
Rocky: This is all you stupid idiots' faults! If you were any good at anything, no one would be arguing!  
  
Jason: Hey! We're good at something!  
  
Rocky: Like what?  
  
Tommy: Like kicking your ass!  
  
(Tommy and Jason lunge at Rocky and the three boys break out into an all out brawl. As the boys are fighting the shady figure once again appears and three screams are heard causing the boys to stop)  
  
Tommy: Kat?  
  
Jason: Em?  
  
Rocky: Kim?  
  
All three: Aww dammit!  
  
Tommy: Way to go Rocky! Now the girls are missing!  
  
Rocky: Yeah and it's all your fault!  
  
Tommy: My fault? Try yours!  
  
Jason: (with the karaoke mic) Attention! Attention! Three more people are missing! This time it's personal! Kim, Kat, and more importantly my wife Emily are missing! Please everyone we need to stop fighting and look for clues!  
  
Rito: What we need to do is arrest Cole! He's a maniac!  
  
Cole: For the last time I didn't do anything!  
  
Rito: Except steal my lion!  
  
Maya: It wasn't even your lion! If anyone here stole something it was you!  
  
Rito: He's my lion! I want my lion! You took my lion! GIMME BACK MY LION!  
  
Maya: And you're calling Cole a maniac?!  
  
Karone: He's just upset that Fluffy's missing, give him a break.  
  
Maya: His name is RED LION!  
  
Rito and Karone: Fluffy!  
  
Cole and Maya: Red Lion!  
  
Rito and Karone: Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy!  
  
Cole and Maya: Red Lion! Red Lion! Red Lion!  
  
(As the four of them bicker back and forth the shady figure once again appears in the shadows)  
  
Rito: FLUFFY!  
  
Cole: RED LION!!  
  
Rito: Fluff. . .Karonie?  
  
Cole: Red. . .Maya?  
  
Rito: NOW YOU TOOK KARONIE TOO!! You are an evil evil man!!  
  
Cole: How could I have taken her if I was STANDING HERE WITH YOU?! Maya's missing too!!  
  
Rito: You took her too!! You're that messed up!!  
  
Cole: I didn't take anyone!  
  
Rito: Except for all the missing people!!!  
  
Jason: (picking up the mic which is now unoccupied by Rita) Attention! Two more people are missing! Wait a minute. . .Zedd, where's Rita?  
  
Zedd: You're the detective. You tell me!  
  
Jason: Correction. Three more people are now missing. Rita, Maya, and Karone have all been kidnapped.  
  
Andros: My sister was kidnapped?! Oh no not again! Flashbacks! I'm having flashback! Where's my rock?! I need a rock! (sits on a rock and starts rocking back and forth) Find a happy place. Find a happy place.  
  
***********************************  
  
(Over at Angel Grove Beach Resort you see a shady figure dressed in a hooded robe go into what seems like a closet door. But in reality it is an evil lair where our contestants are being held captive.)  
  
Shady guy 1: It's just a matter of time before we have everyone at our mercy!!  
  
Shady guy 2: We're going to make each and every one of you pay dearly!  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: (laughing hysterically) Fluffy you crack me up! (points at the shady guys and starts laughing even harder)  
  
Shady guy 3: What? What did he say?!  
  
Maya: (laughing just as hard as Ashley) Wouldn't you like to know!  
  
Kim: What did he say?  
  
(Maya and Ashley start whispering to the rest of the girls and they all start pointing and laughing at the shady guys)  
  
Shady guy 1: I will not stand for this kind of insult! Stop this at once!!  
  
(All the girls start laughing even harder)  
  
Shady guy 1: I said stop it!  
  
(Just then the door opens and shady guy 4 pops his head in and pulls his hood down)  
  
Leo: Hey Zhane! Can I go kidnap someone? I'm bored of guarding the door.  
  
Shady guy 1: (pulling his hood down revealing that he's Zhane) You idiot! What part of we're not using our names don't you understand?!  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Karone: Please Zhane. I knew it was you when I heard your voice.  
  
Zhane: Dammit!  
  
Kat: Were your identities supposed to be secret? Cuz we all know who you are. The short one is Justin, and the other one is TJ.  
  
Shady guy 2: (taking off his hood revealing that he's TJ) I told you wearing hoods was dumb!  
  
Shady guy 3: (taking off his hood revealing that he's Justin) And I told you Leo shouldn't be in UPS!  
  
Kim: UPS?  
  
Zhane: Yes! We are the Unpopular Power Society!  
  
Marah: I though UPS stood for United Postal Service?  
  
TJ: It does. . .dammit!  
  
Justin: I told you we shouldn't let Leo make up the name! But no one ever listens to me!  
  
Emily: That's cuz you're seven.  
  
Justin: I AM NOT SEVEN!!  
  
(the girls all start laughing and pointing at the UPS again)  
  
Zhane: Enough with this! You will not mock me! Soon we will have you all captured and you will meet your doom!  
  
Ashley: Uh huh, I've heard that one before.  
  
Kapri: (sarcastically) Please save us from the scary dorks in robes!  
  
(The girls start laughing again)  
  
Zhane: You think it's funny huh? Well the dorks in robes captured all of you!  
  
Kat: So what?  
  
Emily: You captured a bunch of poor defenseless girls. Whoop de doo.  
  
Kim: Does that make you feel all masculine or something?  
  
Karone: Funny how you haven't managed to get Jen.  
  
Ashley: Are you afraid of the big bad Jen boys?  
  
TJ: We're not afraid of anyone!  
  
Marah: Oh yeah? Prove it!  
  
Kapri: If you're so tough then kidnap Jen!  
  
Zhane: FINE! We'll show you!  
  
(Zhane, TJ, and Justin storm out of the evil lair)  
  
Ashley: Ten bucks says they wimp out and settle for Wes.  
  
**********************************************  
  
(Back on the beach. . .)  
  
Jason: I miss the girls!!  
  
Tommy: What's the point of acting doofy if Kat's not here to see?  
  
Andros: Find a happy place! Find a happy place!  
  
Jen: YOU PEOPLE NEED TO SUCK IT UP!! We're not gonna get anywhere by crying.  
  
Merrick: I want Marah! Without Marah I'm just plain M.  
  
Eric: And I want Kapri too!  
  
Rocky: I'm hungry and Kim's not here to give me food!!  
  
Jen: If I get my hands on whoever took the other girls I'm gonna rip them all to shreds.  
  
(Just then the members of the UPS are seen hiding behind Jen in the bushes)  
  
Jen: You people are pathetic! You're all acting like Wes! Speaking of Wes, where is he?  
  
Wes: HELP!  
  
(The UPS has as Ashley predicted whimped out and taken Wes instead of Jen)  
  
Jen: Oh no! You are not taking him! AFTER THEM BOYS!  
  
(The boys and Jen take off after the UPS)  
  
Zedd: You gonna go with them?  
  
Lothor: Nah. Are you?  
  
Zedd: Nah. Think they'll get captured too?  
  
Lothor: Yup.  
  
Zedd: Good.  
  
*******************************  
  
(Back at the evil lair. . .)  
  
Leo: Yeah so Zhane's undies broke and he fell out of the tree. I was hanging and he said he'd let me down if I joined his club thing. I didn't really want to, I just wanted to get down. Plus I've never been asked to be in a club before. But I hate this club, they don't let me do anything but hold the keys and guard the door.  
  
Karone: You have the keys?! (thinks for a minute) If you let us free, you can be in our club. It's the Way Cool People Club.  
  
Leo: Really? You think I'm way cool?  
  
Karone: Sure, sure. Just let us out.  
  
Leo: This is so cool! So way cool!  
  
(Leo frees Karone and is about to free the others when the UPS come back with Wes. . .)  
  
Wes: Hi girls.  
  
Ashley: Ha! I knew it! You all owe me ten dollars!  
  
Rita: Jen too much for ya huh boys?  
  
Zhane: We got a guy, that's better.  
  
Kat: No it's not. Jen could probably beat up all the boys.  
  
Emily: And you totally got the weakest link as far as the male contestants go.  
  
Wes: So true.  
  
Zhane: Leo, what are you doing?!  
  
Leo: Being way cool!  
  
Karone: He's not gonna listen to a loser like you anymore!  
  
Zhane: Oh yeah?  
  
Karone: Yeah! And by the way it is so over between us! Now go ahead Leo, defend my honor.  
  
Leo: Uhh okay.  
  
(Then the door is kicked in and Jen and the boys come storming in the lair. . .)  
  
Jen: HI YA!  
  
Jason: Never fear! Detective. . .  
  
Jen: SHUT UP!  
  
The girls: Yay! It's Jen. . .and the boys.  
  
Rito: Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!!  
  
Jen: No one is kidnapping Wes on my watch! He's not allowed to go anywhere. If he moves, he's bound to get in trouble. Like right now, he ruined your evil plan!  
  
Wes: YOU LOVE ME!!  
  
Jen: You wish.  
  
Wes: You came to save me! You love me!!! You LOVE me!!  
  
Jen: Shut up already! You losers are gonna be sorry. You kidnapped the wrong group of people.  
  
Kat: Their name is UPS.  
  
Tommy: Evil postmen I see. Well your reign of terror is over! ZIET YA!  
  
Jason: YA!  
  
Rocky: CHA!  
  
Cole: Ki Ya!  
  
Jen: HI YA!!!  
  
Goldar: Wah Cha!  
  
Andros: Si Ya!  
  
Eric and Merrick: Key Ya!  
  
Rito: Ka powey!  
  
(The boys and Jen attack the UPS as Leo and Karone free the rest of the girls, Wes, and Fluffy. When the fight comes to an end the UPS ends up tied together lying in the middle of the lair)  
  
Jason: Looks like another case solved by Detective 00Jason!  
  
Tommy: And Dr. Thompson!  
  
Kat and Emily: Our heroes!  
  
Jason: All in a day's work.  
  
Eric: We're glad to see  
  
Merrick: Marah and Kapri  
  
Goldar: You guys just rhymed!  
  
Rito: Hooray!  
  
Eric: I'm sorry about the fight  
  
Merrick: It's time to set things right  
  
Eric: Together we're the best  
  
Merrick: Better than all the rest  
  
Eric: Being apart is wrong  
  
Merrick: Now Team IC will sing our song!  
  
(trumpets blare)  
  
Eric: I'm Eric!  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick!  
  
Eric: Our names rhyme.  
  
Merrick: We were the best 6th rangers of all time.  
  
Eric: I was Quantum Ranger.  
  
Merrick: I think I was a wolf.  
  
Eric: We never run from danger.  
  
Merrick: Yeah I was definitely a wolf.  
  
Marah: Glad to see you two aren't fighting anymore.  
  
Jen: Okay enough of this. . .what are we going to do with these three?  
  
Rito: I know! Fluffy's hungry!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
**************************************  
  
(Back on the beach. . .)  
  
Zedd: Ah this is the life! No more cheerleaders calling me Ed.  
  
Lothor: I hear you! No more annoying nieces making me judge things.  
  
Alpha 6: No more stupid morons.  
  
Alpha 5: No more "missions".  
  
Zedd: Like I said, this is the life!  
  
Fluffy: (jumping on top of Zedd) Roar!  
  
Zedd: Ahh!!!  
  
Rito, Goldar, and Ashley: Hi Ed!!  
  
Rita: We're back Zeddy!  
  
Zedd: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Marah and Kapri: Hi Uncle!  
  
Lothor: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Alpha 6: Looks like we spoke too soon.  
  
Eric: The case is done!  
  
Merrick: Time for more "mission" fun!  
  
Alpha 5: Oh god, they're rhyming again.  
  
Leo: Hey Alphas!  
  
Alpha 6: Why is he here?  
  
Leo: I'm in the way cool people club!  
  
Rocky: I hate to interrupt the big reunion, but I'm starving.  
  
Jason: Me too! Being a detective is hard work.  
  
Tommy: So is being a doctor.  
  
Jason: Ya now what I think we need for cracking the case?  
  
Tommy and Jason: CANDY!!!  
  
Wes: I want some too.  
  
Jen: No! You got caught!  
  
Alpha 5: How did you all get free anyway?  
  
The girls minus Jen: Jen.  
  
The boys minus Wes: What about us?  
  
Kim: Oh the boys were there too.  
  
Jason: Hey! Tommy and I saved the day! We should get medals or something!  
  
Tommy: Yeah! I wanna medal.  
  
Kat: We know.  
  
Emily: You're our heroes.  
  
(Kat and Emily kiss Tommy and Jason)  
  
Tommy and Jason: Hee hee hee  
  
Alpha 6: Who ended up being the cuprites anyway?  
  
Tommy: Evil postmen.  
  
Ashley: He means the UPS.  
  
Zedd: The United Postal Service kidnapped all of you?  
  
Karone: No, no. Zhane, TJ, and that seven year old formed some Unpopular Power Society thing to get revenge on us for making fun of them.  
  
Rito: I knew it was that poopy Zhane all along!  
  
Cole: But. . .oh forget it!  
  
Lothor: What did you guys do with them?  
  
Fluffy: Burp.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Alpha 6: Well here are the scores from Say What? Rangeroke.  
  
Group 1-------------------Score************Group 2--------------------Score  
  
(1) Jason and Emily -------20 *********** (1) Zedd and Rita ----------22  
  
(2) Tommy and Kat --------13 *********** (2) Rito and Goldar --------15  
  
(3) Rocky and Kim ---------13 *********** (3) Eric and Kapri ----------13  
  
(4) Wes and Jen ------------13 *********** (4) Merrick and Marah ----13  
  
(5) Billy and Trini -------------X *********** (5) Andros and Karone ---10  
  
(6) Adam and Tanya --------X ********** (6) Cole and Maya -----------9  
  
(7) Zack and Aisha -----------X ********** (7) Zhane and Ashley ------X  
  
Alpha 5: Since two teams have already eliminated their selves by taking off in my space ship yet again, group one does not have to deliberate. Group two however needs to vote off two teams.  
  
Eric and Merrick: WAIT!  
  
Eric: We want to thank Marah and Kapri  
  
Merrick: They were great partners you see  
  
Eric: But we are friends again  
  
Merrick: So for us this is the end  
  
Eric: We do not want to compete or fight  
  
Merrick: We just want to cheer for Ed with all our might!  
  
Zedd: Why me?!  
  
Rito: Goooooooooooo ED!  
  
Alpha 6: Works for me. Tune in next time for the final "mission" before the final inner circle is formed.  
  
Alpha 5: With three teams in group one all tied up it's anybody's game!  
  
Jen: We wouldn't be tied up if Wes sang actual words!  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen.  
  
Jason: Don't forget to mention that the awesome 00Jason and his wife Gigi are in the lead for group one!! Me and Emily are still the champions my friends! And we're gonna keep fighting till the end! We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers like Wes cuz we are the champions!  
  
Alpha 5: It's almost over. It's almost over! Just a few more days with these morons.  
  
Emily: OF THE WORLD!  
  
End Show. 


	7. That Last Battle Until Extreme

Power Rangers Challenge Extreme  
  
Ep. 6 - The last battle until extreme  
  
Alpha 5: Hello and welcome to Power Rangers Challenge Extreme.  
  
Alpha 6: Today the contestants are going to compete in the final "mission" to determine the "inner circle" for the ultimate challenge extreme.  
  
Alpha 5: Let's look at the scores from last episode.  
  
Group 1-------------------Score************Group 2--------------------Score  
  
(1) Jason and Emily -------20 *********** (1) Zedd and Rita ----------22  
  
(2) Tommy and Kat --------13 *********** (2) Rito and Goldar --------15  
  
(3) Rocky and Kim ---------13 *********** (3) Andros and Karone ---10  
  
(4) Wes and Jen ------------13 *********** (4) Cole and Maya-----------9  
  
(5) Billy and Trini -------------X *********** (5) Eric and Kapri ---------- -X  
  
(6) Adam and Tanya --------X ********** (6) Merrick and Marah ------X  
  
(7) Zack and Aisha -----------X ********** (7) Zhane and Ashley ------X  
  
Alpha 6: As you know, Billy somehow found a fork. He went after Trini, Adam, and Tanya who climbed into Alpha 5's space ship to hide.  
  
Alpha 5: That's the third stinkin' time someone stole my ship! Why the hell would they hide on my ship to begin with!?  
  
Alpha 6: To take Billy far away from us. Anyway, Billy launched the ship into space yet again, eliminating those two teams from the Challenge Extreme.  
  
Alpha 5: And, after the whole kidnapping incident, the ICs made up and decided they no longer wanted to compete against each other. Instead they are cheerleading with Ashley.  
  
Alpha 6: Zedd has been crying ever since. Marah and Kapri are still here too, just basically lounging around with Rita. Lothor said if we send them back to him, he'd kill us. We're still debating if we want to send them or not.  
  
Alpha 5: So now with only four teams left in each group and the scores pretty close it's anyone's game. The top three teams in each group after today's "mission" will form the final "inner circle" and have the chance to compete for money and other fabulous prizes.  
  
Zedd: I hope it's not another karaoke machine.  
  
Alpha 6: Now I'm going to text the teams about the next "mission". (texting) Meet at the platform in 30 minutes for your next "mission". Better know your partner if you want to win. Text me back and die.  
  
*************************************************  
  
(In Jason and Tommy's room, Tommy and Jason are jumping up and down on the beds. Emily is ransacking the room for food and Kat is in the bathroom throwing up. . .)  
  
Tommy: Hey Kat. (bounce) Are you (bounce) okay?  
  
Kat: Do I look like I'm okay?!  
  
Tommy: No. (bounce)  
  
Kat: THEN THAT SHOULD ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!  
  
Tommy: (to Jason) She's a bit moody today, bro.  
  
Jason: I don't (bounce) even want (bounce) to know. (bounce)  
  
Emily: Why can't I get any food around here?! I'm starving!!  
  
Jason: (jumping off) Em, there's a whole bunch of food right over there.  
  
Emily: Not the kind I want! (starts crying) You just don't understand!  
  
Jason: I'm sorry! Please stop crying! I'll get Rocky! He'll have food!  
  
(Jason runs out of the room and comes back with Rocky swung over his shoulder)  
  
Jason: Here Em.  
  
(Rocky's still in his PJs sound asleep)  
  
Emily: He's still asleep!!! How am I supposed to get food if he's still asleep?! (starts crying again) All I wanted was a peanut butter and banana sandwich with some pickles and ice cream! Is that so hard?  
  
Rocky: (waking up) Did someone say pickles and ice cream? I love pickles and ice cream!  
  
Jason: Not for you!! Make it for Emily!!  
  
Rocky: Why?  
  
Jason: I don't know!! She won't stop crying and she wants food so get her food!!!  
  
Rocky: Okay, okay calm down! Does anyone else want anything?  
  
Tommy: (jumps off the bed) I'm good. Kat, you hungry?  
  
(Kat looks over at him evilly before throwing up again)  
  
Tommy: I take that as a no.  
  
Jason: GET HER FOOD NOW!!!  
  
Rocky: Okay, okay. Come on Em.  
  
(Rocky and Emily leave to get food. A few seconds later the phones beep.)  
  
Tommy: Shh, phone! Kat will hear!  
  
Jason: Okay now let's see about this message.  
  
Tommy: (reading) Meet at the platform in 30 minutes for your next "mission". Better know your partner if you want to win. Text me back and die.  
  
Jason: (texting) I already know my partner. It's Emily. Do I win?  
  
Tommy: (reading) Do you have a death wish?  
  
Jason: (texting) No. Do I win?  
  
Tommy: (reading) Where are the girls?  
  
Jason: (texting) Eating and puking. Do I win?  
  
Tommy: (reading) At the same time?!  
  
Jason: (texting) Yes. . .I mean no. . .And I'm lost. Do I win?  
  
Tommy: (reading) Forget it. Just get everyone together for the "mission".  
  
Jason: (texting) What do I win?  
  
Tommy: (reading) GET EVERYONE NOW!!!  
  
Jason: (texting) Eh?  
  
Tommy: (reading) Go to hell!!  
  
Jason: (texting) Is that where my prize is?  
  
Tommy: (reading) I hate you!  
  
******************************************  
  
Alpha 6: I hate them all so much!!! (the phone beeps again) And I hate him the most!!  
  
Alpha 5: Jason?  
  
Alpha 6: No! ROAR!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
(Over with group 2. . .)  
  
Fluffy: Roar! Roar, roar! Roar!!! (tapping Ashley) Roar!  
  
Ashley: Oh is there a "mission"?  
  
Fluffy: (sarcastically) Roar.  
  
Ashley: Don't get cocky with me!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!!  
  
Ashley: Okay, okay give me the phone.  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: I said give me the phone!!  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: May I please have the phone?  
  
Fluffy: (thinks) Roar.  
  
Ashley: If you're not going to give me the phone, why'd you wake me up?  
  
Fluffy: Roar. (walks over to Eric and Merrick) Roar.  
  
Eric: Hey Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Merrick: We don't speak lion, this is a toughie.  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Eric: Wait! I think I'm getting something, is someone stuck in a well?  
  
Fluffy: Roar. (walks away in defeat)  
  
Merrick: I can never figure out what he's saying, I'm never going to be able to tell!  
  
Fluffy: (pacing) ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!  
  
Rito: Good morning, good morning!  
  
Fluffy: ROAR!  
  
Rito: Fluffy, what's wrong?  
  
Fluffy: (points to Ashley) Roar!  
  
Rito: Ashley is a what?! Fluffy?! What have I told you about such language! Apologize!  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Rito: Say it like you mean it!  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: I'm sorry too Fluffy. I'll try to be more patient if you give me a chance. I'm new at this.  
  
Fluffy: Roar. (pointing at the ICs) Roar!!  
  
Rito: Just because they don't speak lion doesn't mean that they're stupid.  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Rito: I know you're not Lassie. Calm down. (turning to the ICs) Really boys, a well?  
  
Eric: I thought that's what he said.  
  
Rito: Well you thought wrong. Next time, just get a translator.  
  
Merrick: Alright let's just forget about this and go find Ed.  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Oh yeah! We have a "mission" in 15 minutes! We gotta hustle!  
  
Eric: Everyone wake up! Rise and shine!  
  
Merrick: Let's move it people, it's "mission" time!  
  
Goldar: I am so glad you guys are back together!  
  
Rito: Rhyming wasn't the same when you were fighting.  
  
Karone: Okay guys let's go!  
  
Goldar: You heard the lady, let's move!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Jen: Let's go people! No one is going to be late this time!  
  
Wes: But we still got 10 minutes until we have to be there.  
  
Jen: And you could lose your shoes during that time, or worse knock something over. EVERYONE MOVE IT NOW!!!  
  
(Tommy raises his hand)  
  
Jen: What is it now?  
  
Tommy: The wife's puking. We aint going no where!  
  
Jen: Great, just great! Kat, you got (checks her watch) 8 minutes to wrap that up!  
  
****************************************************  
  
(8 minutes later. . .)  
  
Jen: They're late again!!  
  
Karone: Well we're here!  
  
Jen: Well isn't that just peachy keen!  
  
Karone: Would it kill you to be a little bit nicer?  
  
Wes: (coming up) Yes, yes it would.  
  
Jen: Shut up Wes! Why were you late?!  
  
Wes: Funny story. You're gonna love this one. . .ya see. My shoelace was untied and I tripped into a row of chairs.  
  
Jen: That is so typical!  
  
Wes: Hey, at least I'm here before everyone else!  
  
Jen: Late is late!  
  
(Just then Emily and Jason come up)  
  
Jason: Umm I think Tommy and Kat are going to be a little late. She's still puking and it's not pretty.  
  
Jen: And what's your excuse?  
  
Jason: We WOULD have made it on time, if Emily didn't have to stop at EVERY SINGLE FOODSTAND along the way!  
  
Emily: (innocently) What?  
  
Jen: Oh I'm sure it was her, fatty!  
  
Jason: It was!!  
  
Wes: That reminds me! I didn't eat my breakfast yet! (pulls out a pack of Tart Pops.not to be confused with the ever so popular Pop Tarts)  
  
Emily: Hey, can I have that? I'm starving!  
  
Wes: But, umm.  
  
Emily: Thanks!  
  
(Emily grabs, unwraps, and inhales the two Tart Pops in a matter of seconds)  
  
Wes: YOU ATE MY TART POPS! I LOVE TART POPS! JEN SHE ATE MY TART POPS!  
  
Emily: (burps) Excuse me!  
  
Wes: Did you even chew?! Did you even enjoy the fruity filled goodness or savor the icing?! NO! You. . .you NOT NICE LADY! How am I supposed to do a "mission" without eating my Strawberry Tart Pops?  
  
Emily: They were cherry.  
  
Wes: That's impossible!  
  
Emily: Here, look at the wrapper. It says Cherry.  
  
Wes: But that doesn't make any sense. I eat Strawberry, Jen eats the. . .oh dear. (looks over at Jen who is fuming) This is not going to be good.  
  
Jen: What have I told you about eating my Tart Pops!? Those are mine!  
  
Wes: Heh. It seems in my rush to get here on time, I must have grabbed a pack from the wrong box. But hey, let's just let by gones be by gones and forget about this crazy mishap.  
  
Jen: THOSE WERE MY TART POPS!! This is unacceptable! You're buying me a whole new box the second this "mission" is over!  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen.  
  
Jen: Do it again and you'll REALLY be sorry!  
  
(Just then Kim and Rocky walk up)  
  
Jen: And where the hell were you two?  
  
Emily: Kim, what happened to you?!  
  
Kim: (who's hair is all over the place and has bruises and a black eye) Someone knocked on the door, so I went to answer it. The next thing I know BAM the door was on top of me. When I came to Rocky was missing.  
  
Emily: Oh my god, who would do such a thing?  
  
(Jason starts whistling innocently)  
  
***********************************  
  
(flashback to earlier that day)  
  
Jason: (at Rocky and Kim's door) OPEN UP!!! OPEN UP NOW!!! NEED FOOD! NEED FOOD! (starts banging) I gotta make the wife stop crying!!! (no one answers) Oh screw this! HI YA!  
  
(Jason takes down the door with a swift blow and takes Kimberly, who was about to open it, down with it.)  
  
Jason: (grabbing the still sleeping Rocky) JASON TO THE RESCUE!!  
  
(Jason runs back over the door and out the room, causing further damage to poor Kimberly)  
  
(End flashback)  
  
*****************************************  
  
Rocky: I don't know. All I know is I woke up in Emily's room because Em was hungry.  
  
Kim: Jason. . .do you know anything about this?  
  
Jason: (Ignoring the question) What? What's that Em? You wanna go warm up all the way over there. . .far away from Kim and Rocky?  
  
Emily: But I didn't say. . .  
  
Jason: (still totally ignoring the question) What's that Em? Rocky smells like pickles? Yeah I wouldn't wanna be by that either.  
  
Kim: Jason, I asked you a question!  
  
Jason: (still ignoring and making it so obvious he beat down the door) What? Jen's mad at you for eating her Cherry Tart Pops Em? Oh we better get away from her before she starts to freak out again. Let's go.  
  
Emily: Huh?  
  
Jason: (throws his hand in the air and runs) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(As Jason proceeds to run around in circles Kat and Tommy finally make the scene)  
  
Tommy: Em, what's wrong with bro?  
  
Emily: (giving Jason a crazy look) I'm. . .not. . .exactly. . .sure.  
  
Jason: (halting) Hey bro.  
  
Tommy: Hey bro.  
  
Kim: Jason Lee Scott, YOU HIT ME WITH THE DOOR!  
  
Jason: (throws his hand in the air and runs) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kim: (chasing after Jason) Come back here!!  
  
Jen: You two are 20 minutes late!  
  
Tommy: Dude, she was puking! You just can't be like, "yo puke, stop!" It don't work that way!  
  
Jen: Dude? I am not a dude!  
  
Kat: I don't feel so good.  
  
(Kat turns green and throws up in Jen's direction. Luckily Jen grabbed Wes in time and used his as a shield)  
  
Kat: Ahh. I feel better now.  
  
Wes: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I got Kat puke on me!!  
  
Alpha 6: At least it's not WES PUKE!  
  
Alpha 5: Plus Wes body!  
  
Wes: Now I'm all icky. Jen, I gotta go change.  
  
Jen: I don't think so Tart Pop stealer! We're already behind schedule! Just go wash off in the ocean. We're starting now.  
  
Wes: But then I'll be all salty.  
  
**************************************  
  
(Now that everyone has finally arrived, the "mission" can now begin. . .)  
  
Alpha 6: Okay. This "mission" is called. . .well we didn't actually come up with a name. It's basically like the "Newlywed Game".  
  
Alpha 5: But we can't call it that cuz ya know that would be stealing, and plus Andros and Karone might freak about again about being related.  
  
Alpha 6: First, we'd like to introduce you to our special guest hosts, Marah and Kapri and. . .(pause dramatic effect as someone is beamed onto the stage). . .  
  
Lothor: What?! I'm back?! NOOOOOOO!!  
  
Marah and Kapri: HI UNCLE!!!  
  
Alpha 5: LOTHOR!  
  
Lothor: I hate you robots!  
  
Ransik: (who happened to be walking in the background makes a cameo) Join the clue.  
  
Alpha 6: Aren't you supposed to be in the future?!  
  
Ransik: You would think that robots. Muh hahahahahaha!  
  
Zedd: I hate them too; they gave me a karaoke machine.  
  
Alpha 6: Don't blame us. We're here against our will too.  
  
Alpha 5: Each team will answer questions designed to reveal how much they knew about each other. In the first part of the game, the boys will respond to questions while the girls are off-stage in a soundproof room. Then the girls will return to the stage and try to guess their partners' answers. A correct answer is worth five points.  
  
Alpha 6: In the second round, the boys will guess what the girls answer. Each correct answer is worth ten points. The game will then conclude with a twenty-five point bonus question and the highest scoring team wins.  
  
Alpha 5: And that was obviously way too much information for all of you idiots to take in, but that's too bad. Let's get this started.  
  
(Rito and Goldar raise their hands)  
  
Alpha 6: What is it now?  
  
Rito: I'm a boy.  
  
Goldar: And I'm boy.  
  
Alpha 6: Well Rito, you're a little bit girlier than Goldar so you can be with the girls.  
  
Rito: Oh goody!  
  
Jason: Hey Wes, are you going to go with the girls too?  
  
Wes: No! I'm a boy!  
  
Tommy: Could have fooled me pinky!  
  
Jason: Ha! Pinky! Good one bro!  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah!  
  
(body slam)  
  
Wes: Jen! They're making fun of me!  
  
Jen: What? Is the Tart Pop stealer talking to me? Cuz I don't hear anything at all!  
  
Wes: Jen!!!  
  
****************************************  
  
(The girls went off stage and the boys answered questions. Now the girls are back and ready to answer. . .)  
  
Marah: Okay! First we asked the boys: when it comes to home improvements, you consider yourself to be;  
-Tim the Tool Man (tires but makes it worse)  
-Handy Man (can actually fix things well)  
-Clueless and has to call a repair man Kapri: Okay let's start with Kat.  
  
Kat: Well given Tommy's track record with the cell phone and other electronics I'm gonna have to say Tim the Tool Man.  
  
Kapri: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: (flips over his card) Oh yeah! Tim the Tool Man all the way!  
  
Kapri: That's five points for Tommy and Kat!  
  
Kat: You should have seen him try to program my VCR. He tried to set the clock and the next thing I knew the thing was being hurled across the room.  
  
Tommy: I got frustrated.  
  
Marah: Next we'll go to Emily.  
  
Emily: Not that I agree with this, but I think Jason said Handy Man.  
  
Jason: (flips over his card) Whoo hoo!! My wife is handy dandy!!  
  
Marah: That's five points for you!  
  
Lothor: Can I go home now? You don't really need me.  
  
Kapri: Yes we do!  
  
Lothor: Fine, fine. Next we'll go to that angry looking girl next to the boy who smells like barf.  
  
Jen: Wes breaks things.  
  
Lothor: And that means?  
  
Jen: He breaks things without even trying. Wes could breath the wrong way and something would break.  
  
Lothor: Your answer then?  
  
Jen: My answer is that Wes breaks things.  
  
Lothor: Okay, barfy?  
  
Wes: (flips over his card) I am Tim the Tool Man!  
  
Lothor: Sorry wrong answer.  
  
Jen: Have you ever watched Tim the Tool Man in action? HE BREAKS THINGS!  
  
Lothor: Judges?  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: He says we'll allow it.  
  
Lothor: Fine then. Five points for barfy and the angry girl.  
  
Kapri: Okay, Kim?  
  
Kim: Well I know when Rocky's refrigerator broke, he opted to eat everything inside as a way of fixing it. So Handy Man?  
  
Rocky: (flips over the card) That's right! I saw a problem and took care of it!  
  
Kapri: Five points!  
  
Marah: Rita?  
  
Rita: I don't care!  
  
Marah: Uhh. . .Zedd?  
  
Zedd: (flips over his card) D! None of the above! I don't care!  
  
Marah: Judges?  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Ashley: We'll allow it!  
  
Zedd: Wonderful.  
  
Lothor: Okay next up is the couple that looks like they're related.  
  
Andros: That's because we are related!!  
  
Lothor: That's gross.  
  
Karone: We are NOT a couple!!! We're brother and sister!  
  
Lothor: And you're on the newlywed type game why?  
  
Andros: Shut the hell up!  
  
Lothor: Look I'm not here to judge. If you two want to be together that's not my concern.  
  
Karone: WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!!  
  
Lothor: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhht. Anyway, your answer?  
  
Karone: All Andros ever does is sit on a rock. So Clueless because he does nothing.  
  
Andros: (flips over his card) What the hell?! I ran an entire Megaship Karone! I'm at least a Handy Man!  
  
Karone: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.  
  
Andros: You forget about a lot of thing don't you! (starts hitting her with the card)  
  
Goldar: Now, now. There's no need to hit the lady.  
  
Rito: Let's just wait and see how many questions you get right.  
  
Andros: It'll be more than she does!  
  
Kapri: Okay, Rito what's your answer?  
  
Rito: Well Goldie over here has been known to hotwire motorcycles owned by those non-rangers that were on the race. . .not Emily, though she did ride on a motorcycle at one point. So I'm going to go with Handy Dandy Candy Fandy Tandy Man!  
  
Goldar: (flipping over his card) I am a Handy Dandy Candy Fandy Tandy Man!  
  
Lothor: I can't believe you actually wrote that on your card.  
  
Marah and Kapri: Creepy.  
  
Rito: Hooray!  
  
Marah: Well that's five points for Rito and Goldar. Next up is Maya.  
  
Maya: Cole lived in the jungle. We couldn't even figure out how to start a car on the race. So I'm gonna say clueless.  
  
Cole: (flipping over his card) What's a car?  
  
Kapri: That's five points for Cole and Maya. So far, everyone has five points except Andros and Karone.  
  
Karone: Oh stuff it!  
  
Alpha 6: That was WAY too long. This is how it's gonna go. Just ask each group a different question, okay.  
  
Alpha 5: We'd like to get through this while we're still young.  
  
Rita: So we got what then two seconds to finish this up tin brains?  
  
Alpha 6: Well if we were trying to finish it while you were still young then we'd be off by a few years.  
  
Marah: Okay next question we asked the boys, who is the better catch out of you two? We're going to ask this one to group one. Emily?  
  
Emily: That's easy, I am.  
  
Jason: (flipping over his card) No! I am!  
  
Emily: As if! I am!  
  
Jason: I am!  
  
Emily: I am!  
  
Jason: Who looks better in gold?  
  
Emily: Me!  
  
Jason: No me!  
  
Emily: (starts crying) You're upsetting me! (goes into full blown hysterics) You think I'm ugly! Oh my God I'm ugly!  
  
Kat: Look what you did!  
  
Jason: Ahh! I take it back! It's her. She's clearly the better catch. Oh god stop crying, please stop crying!  
  
Emily: I hate myself!  
  
Jason: Please, please stop! (here's a bell of an ice cream cart) Look, look! Ice cream! Do you want some ice cream? (runs over and buys some) Here, here please stop crying.  
  
Emily: Well I do like ice cream.  
  
Jason: Oh thank god.  
  
Kapri: Okay next is Jen.  
  
Jen: Let's not even kid ourselves here people. You know it's me.  
  
Wes: (flipping over his card) Jen, so I wouldn't get yelled at.  
  
Jen: Good choice.  
  
Lothor: That's five more points for Barfy. And would the girl that looks like she got hit by a truck like to answer next?  
  
Kim: I didn't get hit by a truck, I got hit by a door. . .A Jason powered door. (glares over at Jason) It's clearly me. Did Rocky ever have a steady girlfriend on the show? No. I'm totally the better catch.  
  
Rocky: (flips over his card) I was the comic relief. But then again I did have that blind girl for an episode.  
  
Kim: Emphasis on the fact she was blind.  
  
Lothor: That's five more points for you.  
  
Kapri: Kat?  
  
Kat: I think Tommy (looks over at Tommy who is frantically waving his hands and shaking his head no) I mean I am the better catch.  
  
Tommy: (flips over his card) Yes! I unlike my bro here decided not to be a moron. So I picked my wife. But she almost screwed it up!  
  
Kat: Well you're obsessed with yourself.  
  
Tommy: True.  
  
Lothor: Isn't that cheating?  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Fluffy says no.  
  
Lothor: Well that's five points, but I think the lion is cheating for the people he likes.  
  
(Fluffy goes over to Lothor and farts in his face causing him to pass out again)  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Kapri: Okay now we're going to ask group two, If you could drink your partner, what would he taste like? Water, Fruit Punch, Cola, or Beer. Karone?  
  
Karone: Gee, umm beer?  
  
Andros: Beer? Beer?! Where the hell do you get this stuff? Who do I look like Zedd? (pan to Zedd who is not crossing out his answer and writing something else) Ever hear of Cola Karone?  
  
Karone: Well why the hell do you think you taste like Cola?! This game makes no sense!  
  
Andros: Maybe it would make better sense if you could answer a stinkin' question correctly!  
  
Karone: Maybe I'd be able to if I wasn't partnered up with such an idiot!  
  
Marah: Umm well. . .Rito?  
  
Rito: Goldar is Fruity Punchy!  
  
Goldar: That I am! I'm as fruity and as punchy as they come.  
  
Kapri: That's five points for you guys! Maya?  
  
Maya: I don't even think Cole knows any other type of beverage other than water. So water.  
  
Cole: What's a beverage? I put water.  
  
Marah: Five points for you too! Rita?  
  
Rita: Well I think everyone here knows that Zeddy is a boozehound. Beer.  
  
Zedd: (flips over his card revealing cola crossed out and then the word beer written) I had to make some alterations.  
  
Kapri: So which is your answer?  
  
Zedd: Beer you ninny.  
  
Kapri: I'd go to the judges but the lion's obsessed with you.  
  
Marah: That concludes round one. So far Tommy and Kat, Jen and Wes, Kim and Rocky, Rita and Zedd, and Rito and Goldar all have ten points! Jason and Emily have five points and Andros and Karone have none. But hey there's still time to catch up.  
  
Karone: Unlikely, he's gotta give answers next.  
  
Kapri: Now it's time for our super IC Cheer that will be featured at the end of every round.  
  
Eric: Ahem!  
  
(Trumpets blare and The song "Eye of the Tiger" strikes up as the ICs come out with Ashley in cheerleading uniforms and pom poms)  
  
Eric: It's the eye of lion  
  
Merrick: It's the cream of the fight  
  
Eric: Rising up to the challenge extreme  
  
Merrick: And we all know Ed will be the final team  
  
Eric and Merrick: And he's watching us all with the eyeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Ashley: Of the lion!  
  
Eric and Merrick: Cha!  
  
(Rito and Goldar get up and start clapping frantically)  
  
Eric: Thank you, thank you!  
  
Merrick: We just love performing for all of you!  
  
Eric: No autographs please.  
  
Merrick: Ah choo! I sneezed.  
  
Marah: Okay it's time for round two.  
  
(Just then Lothor finally comes to)  
  
Lothor: Is it over yet?  
  
Kapri: Round one is. Two more rounds to go though.  
  
Lothor: Someone needs to control the lion's smell.  
  
Kapri: Okay the questions in this round are worth 10 points. This time we asked the girls questions and the boys have to answer. Group one, we asked the girls what your most annoying quality is. Wes?  
  
Wes: I have no annoying qualities. I'm perfect.  
  
Jen: Perfectly full of shit! Answer the question. . .honestly!  
  
Marah: Well we need an answer.  
  
Wes: I did answer!  
  
Jen: (flips over the card and starts beating him with it) TRY THAT YOU'RE A WANNABE WHO KNOCKS OVER CHAIRS AND CAN'T KEEP HIS SHOES TIED!  
  
Wes: Ow! Stop! Sorry!!  
  
Kapri: Okay. Rocky?  
  
Rocky: I eat too much.  
  
Kim: (flips over her card) He eats too much!!  
  
Rocky: Oh yeah! My eating habits have finally done some good!  
  
Marah: That's ten points for you!  
  
Lothor: Your turn Bro with ponytail.  
  
Tommy: One word. Brojo. . .Dojo.  
  
Lothor: That's two words.  
  
Kat: (flipping over her card) Well it's the two words I put down!  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah! My wife is a mind reader!  
  
Marah: That's ten points for you guys. Jason?  
  
Jason: Umm. . .bro?  
  
Emily: (flips over card) Bro.  
  
Jason: (pointing at himself) Bro! (points at the card) Bro! (points at Tommy) Bro! (pointing at himself) Bro! (points at the card) Bro! (points at Tommy) Bro! (pointing at himself) Bro! (points at the card) Bro! (points at Tommy) Bro! (pointing at himself) Bro! (points at the card) Bro! (points at Tommy) Bro! (Lists the sign over his head, jumps up and runs around in circles around everyone else) Bro! Bro! Bro! Bro! Bro!  
  
Lothor: STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!  
  
Emily: See what I mean?  
  
Jason: I LOVE THIS SIGN! I'm keeping it with me at all times! (grabs a marker and draws an arrow on it point up towards him) See, it says I'm a bro!  
  
Tommy: No fair! Kat! I wanna bro sign!  
  
Kat: (crosses out the jo and dojo from her previous card) Here.  
  
Tommy: (sulking) It's not the same!  
  
Kapri: Okay. Group two, describe your partner in the morning. Are they, a nice warm teddy bear, oscar the grouch, or return of the living dead? Goldar?  
  
Goldar: Rito is a nice warm teddy bear. He's so cuddly.  
  
Lothor: Let's tone down the creepiness please.  
  
Rito: But it's true! (flips over his card) I'm as warm and as teddy and as bearish as they come. And I'm nice too!  
  
(Zedd, Lothor, and Ransik shudder)  
  
Kapri: That's ten points for you guys. Cole? Cole: Oscar the grouch. Maya's grouchy and hungry in the morning. Who's Oscar? Was he a ranger too?  
  
Marah: I guess.  
  
Maya: I am not a grouch! I'm a teddy bear! I love bears! Hello? Bear. Animals. Duh!  
  
Cole: Oops.  
  
Kapri: Zedd?  
  
Zedd: Return of the living dead.  
  
Rita: Maybe if you didn't snore so much I could get my proper beauty sleep.  
  
Zedd: Planning on sleeping for centuries I imagine?  
  
Rita: Can it tin brain! You're lucky that's what I put.  
  
Lothor: Ten points for you. Team Incest?  
  
Andros: Go to hell!  
  
Lothor: I run an evil empire. I'm pretty sure that's where I'm going. (looks over at his nieces) Although I think I'm already there.  
  
Andros: Oscar the grouch.  
  
Karone: Try a teddy bear Andros!  
  
Andros: Could have fooled me! You've been grouchy all day!!  
  
Karone: It must have rubbed off from you!  
  
Lothor: And yet another miss for the brother and sister duo.  
  
Andros and Karone: Shut up!  
  
Kapri: Okay. Group one. Name something your partner has plenty of but just won't stop buying. Rocky?  
  
Rocky: Clothes?  
  
Kim: You know it! I love the mall!!  
  
Marah: Ten more points! Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Stupid ballet stuff.  
  
Kat: Well I put dance equipment. Is that the same? And it's not stupid!!!  
  
Marah: Judges?  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: That's cool with us!  
  
Lothor: Why do you even go to the judges? You know they're going to allow it. Except if it's Tarzan over there. I think the lion wants him dead.  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Fluffy agrees.  
  
Kapri: Jason?  
  
Jason: Well as of this morning, food.  
  
Emily: Food. I am so hungry.  
  
Jason: Take a break Rocky in girl form!  
  
Rocky: Huh?  
  
Jason: Not you, her!  
  
Emily: But I have to eat!  
  
Jason: Why? Last I checked you weren't Rocky! I married Emily. Emily eats sensibly. Emily doesn't eat pickles and ice cream! (turns to Rocky) You've got her under some spell don't you? Fix her! Fix her now! Or I'll go morphin' on your ass!!  
  
Rocky: But I didn't do it! Plus, I have your powers!  
  
Jason: Check again Rocko! Ever hear of Forever Red? The thing you weren't invited to?! Hahahaha!  
  
Emily: Jase, I'm really hungry.  
  
Jason: I will not listen to this trickery! If you're really Emily, then why are you so hungry?!  
  
Emily: Because I'm pregnant!  
  
Jason: WAH?!?! Your. . .your? WHA?!?!?!?  
  
Emily: Pregnant! As in we're having a baby! And Kat is too!  
  
Kat: Emily!  
  
Tommy: Ah pa pa pa pa pa. . .  
  
Emily: Regnant! Pa-regnant! As in you're going to be a pa pa PAPA!  
  
Tommy: Then why aren't you hungry?  
  
Kat: Morning sickness.  
  
Tommy: Well we sure got stuck with the crappy habit. Emily, switch with us. I want over eating.  
  
Jason: Bro. I don't think it works like that.  
  
(Just then a hot dog vendor goes by)  
  
Jason: STOP! I need to buy all of your hot dogs. And anything else you have!  
  
Vendor: Not hot dogs krakulash.  
  
Jason: Gimme! (eats) Ew! Salty. Got anything to drink.  
  
Vendor: Crab juice and Dew Mountain.  
  
Jason: Ew! Dew Mountain, gross! Gimme the crab juice. More! More! I'm eating for two now!  
  
Emily: No you're not! I am!  
  
Tommy: Ew! Bro, that smells nasty. (forces himself to puke on Wes)  
  
Wes: Ew! Mr. Vendor, do you have any water to wash this off?  
  
Vendor: No water, just krakulash.  
  
Wes: Ew! What about that crab juice?  
  
Vendor: No crab juice. Fat boy got last can. Just Dew Mountain.  
  
Wes: (in high pitched girl voice) Ew!  
  
Kat: You two need to stop it now.  
  
Emily: Jason, you are not eating for two!  
  
Kat: And you are not having morning sickness Tommy. Plus it's past noon!  
  
Tommy: I have afternoon sickness.  
  
Kat: Aww poor Tommy, has a sickness that DOESN'T EXIST!  
  
Vendor: (walking away) Krakulash! Get your Krakulash!  
  
Jason: That stuff was nasty! I want some Tart Pops!  
  
Emily: Stop it! Stop it now! You two are not pregnant! Kat and I are! That means we get the symptoms, not you!  
  
Jason: But we want to share in your experience.  
  
Tommy: Yeah! We want to go through everything with you.  
  
Kat: That's just messed up!  
  
Jason: What? We wanna be good parents for our sons.  
  
Kat and Emily: Sons?  
  
Tommy: Well we sure aren't going to be having no girls.  
  
Jason: The last thing we need is them balleting around in tutus.  
  
Emily: Oh and the next karate kid is what I'm praying for.  
  
Jason: Me too!  
  
Lothor: I hate to interrupt the miracle of child birth session over there, but we have a "mission" to finish. That's ten points for the food answer. Double Barfy?  
  
Wes: Hmm, Jen is gonna say something hard that I wouldn't think of. I'll say some high tech gizmo.  
  
Jen: Or, maybe Cherry Tart Pops?!  
  
Wes: Aww man!  
  
Lothor: A swing and a miss.  
  
Marah: Group two. If your partner won the lottery, what would be the first thing he/she would buy? Cole?  
  
Cole: Cake.  
  
Maya: I love cake!  
  
Lothor: It was small lottery winnings wasn't it? Zedd?  
  
Zedd: The mall.  
  
Lothor: Anything specific in the mall?  
  
Zedd: No, the whole thing.  
  
Rita: You betcha! Cha ching!  
  
Kapri: Ten more points! Andros?  
  
Andros: I don't care anymore! Pass!  
  
Karone: Not like you could have guessed correctly anyway!!  
  
Marah: Goldar?  
  
Goldar: Umm. . .New shoes for Ed?  
  
Rito: Aww. . .a new hat for Ed!! Goldie!  
  
Goldar: Aww so close!  
  
Rito: It's okay Goldie, good try.  
  
Marah: That wraps up round two! Kat and Tommy, Kim and Rocky, and Rita and Zedd are in the lead with 30 points! Jason and Emily have 25. Rito and Goldar and Maya and Cole are close with 20. Jen and Wes have ten.  
  
Lothor: And of course Team Incest is bringing up the rear with a big fat goose egg.  
  
Kapri: Time for another Team IC show!!!  
  
(Trumpets blare and The song "Tonight is the Night" strikes up as the ICs come out with Ashley in cheerleading uniforms and pom poms)  
  
Eric: Tonight is the night is the night for Ed!  
  
Merrick: All you other teams are gonna be dead!  
  
Eric: Tonight is the night is the night for Ed!  
  
Merrick: All you other teams are gonna be dead!  
  
(rock out)  
  
Ashley: BREAKDOWN!  
  
Eric: Eddy Eddy!  
  
Merrick: You are so ready!  
  
Eric: So come and be extreme  
  
Merrick: and win it for your team!  
  
Eric: Eddy Eddy  
  
Merrick: You are aheady!  
  
Eric: Of all the other teams!  
  
Merrick: Oh you make us want to scream!  
  
Eric: Tonight is the night is the night for Ed!  
  
Merrick: All you other teams are gonna be dead!  
  
Eric: Tonight is the night is the night for Ed!  
  
Merrick: All you other teams are gonna be dead!  
  
Eric and Merrick: CHA!  
  
Zedd: Why is it always me? Just once I want them to leave me alone.  
  
Eric: you don't mean that boss.  
  
Merrick: Without us you'd be lost!  
  
(Zedd shudders)  
  
Kapri: Okay it's time for the final round. This last and final question is worth 25 points and will be asked to everyone.  
  
Marah: We asked the girls, given three hours of free time your partner would spend it doing what? We'll start with Tommy?  
  
Tommy: I like to do karate. Zeit ya!  
  
Kat: (flips over her card) Doing karate. . .ziet ya!  
  
Kapri: 25 pints for you! Giving you a final score of 55 points!  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah!  
  
Kat: See how I knew you were gonna say zeit ya?  
  
Tommy: You are a genius!  
  
Marah: Jason?  
  
Jason: I also like to do karate.  
  
Emily: (flipping over her card) Jason likes to do karate.  
  
Jason: Whoo hoo hoo!!!  
  
Kapri: 25 points for you guys too! Giving you a final score of 50 points! Wes?  
  
Wes: Well you see, we're in a crucial situation here. We need this to be in the inner circle. I must be completely honest. Given three hours, I would spend it being a huge screw up. Basically losing my shoes and knocking over as many chairs as possible.  
  
Jen: (flipping over her card) Screwing up! You finally did something right!  
  
Wes: Yay! (throws his arms up in victory, but punches Kim in the process)  
  
Marah: 25 points for you guys too! Giving you a final score of 35 points! Rocky?  
  
Rocky: Are you okay Kim? Dion't worry. We got this in the bag Kim! EATING!  
  
Kim: Ow! My head hurts. Who are you? Who am I?  
  
Rocky: NOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Marah: We need an answer.  
  
Kim: Oh I think I need to lie down.  
  
Lothor: Sorry incorrect! Giving you a final score of 30 points. Not enough.  
  
Rocky: NO FAIR! I'll get you for this Wes!  
  
Wes: Eep.  
  
Kapri: Zedd?  
  
Zedd: Sleeping slash drinking.  
  
Rita: If I had three hours I'd be hitting the stores. But since it's boozer over here. I put sleeping/drinking.  
  
Kapri: 25 points for you guys too! Giving you a final score of 55 points! Andros?  
  
Andros: Well I know what Karone would be doing, getting answers wrong!  
  
Marah: Is that your answer.  
  
Andros: Does it look like I care?  
  
Marah: So getting answers wrong is your answer.  
  
Andros: Sure, that's basically what I have been doing for the past three hours.  
  
Lothor: Let's reveal yet another wrong answer.  
  
Karone: (in shock) Oh. . .my. . .god. (flips over her card) I put getting answers wrong!!!  
  
Lothor: What?!  
  
Andros: We got an answer right?  
  
Karone: We got an answer right!  
  
Andros and Karone: (jumping around in circles and singing) We got an answer right! We got an answer right! We got an answer right!  
  
Marah: 25 points for you guys too! Giving you a final score of 25 points!  
  
Andors: Ha no zero for us! (points at randrom people) Screw you! And you! And you! And you! Hahahaha  
  
Kapri: Goldar?  
  
Goldar: Chillin' with the Fluffmyster!  
  
Rito: (flips over his card) You know it!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: Fluffy says roar!  
  
Kapri: 25 points for you guys too! Giving you a final score of 45 points! Cole?  
  
Cole: (not thinking) Hanging out with red lion! I mean. . .CRAP! Red BIRD!!!  
  
Maya: I put red bird!  
  
Lothor: This will amuse me. Judges?  
  
Fluffy: (faking a thumbs up and goes for a thumbs down) Roar.  
  
Ashley: That's a no go.  
  
Lothor: Oh, so close. You have a final score of 20 points.  
  
Andros: Ha! And we beat someone!!  
  
Cole: Red Lion you have forsaken me!  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Rito and Ashley: HIS NAME IS FLUFFY!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Alpha 5: Okay congrats to everyone! Our winners today are Tommy and Kat and Rita and Zedd tied with 55 points!  
  
Zedd: I better not be getting some crappy home version of this game.  
  
Alpha 6: Even better. You get. . .to share a crappy home version of this game!  
  
Tommy: YES!!! We can have couples parties after this is all over!  
  
Zedd: (sarcastically) Wow man. That would be totally bodacious.  
  
Tommy: I know! Totally bro!  
  
Alpha 5: Let's look at the final score board.  
  
Group 1-------------------Score************Group 2--------------------Score  
  
(1) Jason and Emily -------26 *********** (1) Zedd and Rita ----------29  
  
(2) Tommy and Kat --------21 *********** (2) Rito and Goldar --------20  
  
(3) Wes and Jen ------------17 *********** (3) Andros and Karone ---12  
  
(4) Rocky and Kim ---------16 ************ (4) Cole and Maya----------10  
  
(5) Billy and Trini -------------X *********** (5) Eric and Kapri ---------- -X  
  
(6) Adam and Tanya --------X ********** (6) Merrick and Marah ------X  
  
(7) Zack and Aisha -----------X ********** (7) Zhane and Ashley ------X  
  
Alpha 6: So the final inner circle for group one is Jason and Emily, Tommy and Kat, and Jen and Wes. With Jason and Emily leading the team!  
  
Jason: Oh yeah! I'm the leader!  
  
Emily: We're the leaders.  
  
Jason: Em, I'm trying to have a moment here. Tommy's not happy.  
  
Tommy: This sucks! Everyone knows I'm the best leader.  
  
Jason: Well according to this score board I'm a lot more points better.  
  
Emily: Five Jason.  
  
Jason: FIVE!  
  
Tommy: I demand a sudden death challenge! Worth more than 5 points! Kat: Six?  
  
Tommy: Yeah Six!!  
  
Jen: And they're going to be fathers.  
  
Wes: And we're in the inner circle! YES! (once again punches Kim in the head while raising his arms in victory)  
  
Kim: (regaining her memory) Eating food!  
  
Rocky: It's over Kim.  
  
Kim: What? What happened?  
  
Rocky: Wes happened! And we lost!  
  
Kim: No! Oh I'll get you Wesley I don't know your middle name Collins!  
  
Wes: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Jen! Help! Jen! JEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!  
  
Alpha 5: And the final inner circle for group two is Zedd and Rita, Rito and Goldar, and Andros and Karone. With Zedd and Rita leading them.  
  
Rito: Finally, we got rid of that animal Cole!  
  
Andros: And we're going to finally get our revenge on the bros!  
  
Rita: The only place I'll lead people is to my lounge chair.  
  
Zedd: All me as usual.  
  
Jason: Well Ed, looks like it's you and me. Show down of the great leaders.  
  
Emily: Hello? You know me? Your wife? Also a leader!  
  
Jason: Em, please! Just you and me Ed!  
  
Zedd: Whatever.  
  
Tommy: I demand another "mission" NOW!!  
  
Kat: I'm getting tired Tommy.  
  
Emily: Me too. I think we're gonna head up.  
  
Jason: HOLD IT!  
  
Tommy: No walking for you!  
  
Jason: You're not allowed to walk when you're pregnant.  
  
Tommy: The baby doesn't know how to yet.  
  
Jason: Do you want to give him brain damage?  
  
Rita: I guess your parents must have walked a lot huh bros?  
  
Jason: Yeah. . .No! Confused!!!  
  
Tommy: No walking allowed!  
  
(The lift up the girls and take them away)  
  
Alpha 5: Those poor unborn children.  
  
Alpha 6: That's it for today. Tune in next time for the final "mission" and see which team wins Power Ranger Challenge Extreme and $1 million!!  
  
Rita: (whipping out her karaoke machine) Money, money, money, money! MONEY!  
  
(End show.) 


	8. It's time to be extreme! part 1

A million billion "We're sorry's" for not writing in forever. Team-IC was very busy! We hope you all haven't forgotten about us! And we hope you still like our story! We promise we won't leave ya hanging for so long like that again! Ranger's honor!  
  
Power Rangers Challenge Extreme  
  
Ep 7 – It's time to be extreme! (part one)  
  
Alpha 5: Hello and welcome to the final episode of Power Rangers Challenge Extreme!  
  
Alpha 6: I can't believe it's almost over.  
  
Alpha 5: I can't believe we're still stuck like this.  
  
Alpha 6: Here are the scores from the last challenge.  
  
Group 1-------------------ScoreGroup 2--------------------Score  
  
(1) Jason and Emily -------26 (1) Zedd and Rita ----------29  
  
(2) Tommy and Kat --------21 (2) Rito and Goldar --------20  
  
(3) Wes and Jen ------------17 (3) Andros and Karone ---12  
  
(4) Rocky and Kim --------- X (4) Cole and Maya----------X  
  
(5) Billy and Trini -------------X (5) Eric and Kapri ---------- -X  
  
(6) Adam and Tanya --------X (6) Merrick and Marah ------X  
  
(7) Zack and Aisha -----------X (7) Zhane and Ashley ------X  
  
Alpha 5: These final contestants in each group must now merge together to be an ultimate team.  
  
Alpha 6: They must also be guided by their leaders. Jason and Emily are the leaders for group one with a final score of 26 points.  
  
Alpha 5: And Rita and Zedd are the leaders for group two with 29 points. But now points don't mean a thing.  
  
Alpha 6: It all comes down to whoever wins today's "mission". Today's "mission" is called "It's Time To Be Extreme". In this "mission" our contestants will have to pull together with the other teammates in their group if they want to win.  
  
Alpha 5: Right now, our contestants are resting up for the "mission" that will be taking place later today.  
  
Alpha 6: Let's see what they're up to.  
  
(Over in Karone's room all the girls, Rito, Goldar, Team IC, and Fluffy are gathered for a surprise baby shower for Kat and Emily)  
  
Kat: (showing a sonogram picture) Thank goodness I'm having a girl! The last thing I need is another bro running around the house.  
  
Emily: I know same for me. We're so lucky to be having girls!  
  
Karone: The doctor was able to tell you the gender already?  
  
Kat: Well, no. But I think it's pretty obvious that it's a girl.  
  
Emily: Yeah def.  
  
Rito: Did you think of any names yet?  
  
Kat: Well I've been throwing around a few ideas to Tommy but he refuses to believe that we're having a girl.  
  
Emily: Same for Jason. They're all about having little Jason and Tommy Jrs.  
  
Kat: Actually they keep saying Jason and Tommy the third.  
  
Goldar: I call godmother!  
  
Rito: I call it too!!  
  
Eric and Merrick: We call godfathers!  
  
Jen: Like hell you're call anything!  
  
Emily: Uhh how about we figure that out later.  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Ashley: Fluffy say you should name your kids Fluffy.  
  
Kat: Umm maybe.  
  
Rita: Alright girls! It's karaoke time!  
  
Marah and Kapri: Whoo hoo!  
  
(Down at the bar Tommy and Jason are having a party with Zedd and Andros)  
  
Zedd: You two work fast.  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Jason: We're having babies!  
  
Tommy: How come you don't have babies Ed?  
  
Jason: You've been married a long time.  
  
Zedd: Ew! Not going there.  
  
Tommy: What about you Andy?  
  
Jason: Planning on tying the knot anytime soon?  
  
Tommy: Yeah you and Karone would have cute kids!  
  
Andros: Andy?! Never call me that again! And for the last time I'm dating Ashley!  
  
Jason: Whatever you say Andy. So yeah the girls got these cool pictures of the babies!  
  
Zedd: Sonograms?  
  
Tommy: Pictures, Ed. Pictures. Yeah look. We're having boys!!  
  
Andros: Is that what the doctor said?  
  
Jason: Huh? Just look that's so a boy!  
  
Tommy: Little Tommy Jason the third and Jason Tommy the third!  
  
Zedd: You can't seriously be naming them that!  
  
Andros: I don't think the girls would go for that.  
  
Jason: They still think we're having girls.  
  
Tommy: Bleh girls.  
  
(Just then Wes walks in)  
  
Wes: Hey guys!  
  
Zedd: Jesus! Who told him where we were going to be?!  
  
Andros: I thought we told you to go to the baby shower?  
  
Wes: Jen made me leave. Can I hang out with you guys?  
  
Tommy: Fine but go sit over there. (points to the furthest table away from where they are sitting)  
  
Jason: WAY over there!  
  
Wes: Okay!  
  
Zedd: So anyway how do you know it's a boy if the doctor didn't say?  
  
Andros: I don't think you can tell yet.  
  
Tommy: We can tell fine! Look! Boy part!  
  
Jason: We're the fathers!  
  
Zedd: What does that have to do with anything?!  
  
Jason: We're having babies.  
  
Wes: Guys, I can't hear!  
  
Tommy: Shut up Wes!  
  
Alpha 5: What a bunch of crack heads!  
  
Alpha 6: Those poor unborn children.  
  
Alpha 5: Text them now. The sooner this is over the better.  
  
Alpha 6: Okay (texting) Gather up your team. It's time to be extreme. Meet at the platform on 30 minutes for your final "mission". Wear the colors of your leaders.  
  
Alpha 5: They have to wear the colors of their leaders?  
  
Alpha 6: Uh huh.  
  
Alpha 5: Gold and periwinkle?!  
  
Alpha 6: Ha ha, at least it's not pink and camo.  
  
Alpha 5: If they wore camo we'd never find them.  
  
Alpha 6: Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.  
  
(Over at the bar, Zedd's phone beeps)  
  
Zedd: What the hell is that noise?  
  
Jason: Gimme! I got this under control!!  
  
Tommy: We love phones!  
  
Wes: We're not supposed to touch them! The girls will get mad!  
  
Jason: I don't see any girls around here.  
  
Tommy: Except for Wes!  
  
Zedd: Haha! He called you a girl! (in a taunting voice) Go to the baby shower little girl!  
  
Wes: Stop it!  
  
Zedd: Girly girly girl!!  
  
Wes: Stop! I'm not kidding!  
  
Zedd: Do you want a pink ribbon for your hair little girl?  
  
Wes: I'm gonna tell Jen!  
  
Zedd: Run to Jenny little girl!  
  
Wes: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Zedd: Heh. Heh. Heh. Now what does this phone thing have to say?  
  
Tommy: (reading) Gather up your team. It's time to be extreme. Meet at the platform on 30 minutes for your final "mission". Wear the colors of your leaders.  
  
Jason: Yes! Golden group one!!  
  
Andros: Periwinkle!?  
  
Zedd: I'm sure Rito and Goldar will be thrilled.  
  
Jason: (texting back) Gold rules!  
  
Tommy: (reading) Why the hell did Emily give you the phone again?!  
  
Jason: (texting) Not on the gold one. Ed gave me his.  
  
Tommy: (reading) Oh Jesus. Why do people give you things?!  
  
Jason: (texting) I dunno. They like us.  
  
Tommy: (reading) Well I hate you!  
  
Jason: (texting) I know you are but what am I?  
  
Tommy: (reading) That makes no sense!  
  
Jason: (texting) Takes one to know one!  
  
Tommy: (reading) Know one what?  
  
Jason: (texting) Know one. . .um um. . .I know you are but what am I?  
  
Tommy: (reading) Forget it! I give up!  
  
Jason: (texting) Takes one to know one!  
  
Alpha 6: Do they even have brains?!  
  
Alpha 5: Jason and Tommy?  
  
Alpha 6: All of them! Why does everyone give them the phone?!  
  
Alpha 5: Uhh takes one to know one?  
  
Alpha 6: Shut up! That's not even a little bit funny!  
  
Alpha 5: Heh. Aww come one it was a little bit.  
  
Alpha 6: Have all the bolts in your head come undone?!  
  
(the phone beeps)  
  
Alpha 5: Jason?  
  
Alpha 6: Roar.  
  
Emily: Oh girls we have a message!  
  
Kat: What's it say?  
  
Fluffy: Roar. (takes the phone from Emily)  
  
Emily: Hey! Give that back!  
  
Ashley: Fluffy says yoink.  
  
Fluffy: (reading) Roar roar roar. Grr. Growl. Purr purr. Roar.  
  
Rito: Let's move it people!  
  
Ashley: You heard the lion!  
  
Jen: We heard a bunch of nothing! What the heck does roar mean?  
  
Rito: Lots of things.  
  
Ashley: Yeah lots of things.  
  
Jen: Care to tell us what he said?  
  
Eric: He said Roar roar roar.  
  
Merrick: Grr. Growl. Purr purr. Roar.  
  
(They fold their arms in satisfaction)  
  
Jen: In English!  
  
Eric: Oh.  
  
Merrick: Go?  
  
Eric: Mo?  
  
Merrick: So?  
  
Rito: NO!!!! He said, Gather up your team. It's time to be extreme.  
  
Ashley: Meet at the platform in 30 minutes for your final "mission". Wear the colors of your leaders.  
  
Rito: Duh!  
  
Eric and Merrick: D'oh!  
  
Karone: Alright time for the final mission! This is so exciting!  
  
Rita: Eh whatever.  
  
(trumpets blare)  
  
Eric: Let's go teams!  
  
Merrick: It's time to be extreme  
  
Eric: Everyone get dressed!  
  
Merrick: In the colors of success!  
  
Goldar: We get to wear Ed's color!!  
  
Rito: Hooray!!  
  
Karone: Periwinkle. . .fun.  
  
Goldar: Isn't it Karonie?!  
  
Rito: The color of victory!  
  
Emily: I don't think so! Everyone knows gold is for winners!  
  
Ashley: Unlikely! Gold is so a fashion don't!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: Fluffy says roar!  
  
Jen: How the hell can roar mean fifty different things?  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
(Rito and Ashley start laughing)  
  
Rito: Good one Fluff.  
  
Ashley: Totally!  
  
Jen: Why are you two the only ones that understand him?  
  
Ashley: It's all in the wrist!  
  
Jen: Huh?  
  
Rito: Don't worry. Just know that I am Rito the Magnificent!!  
  
Ashley: And I am Ashley the Amazing!!  
  
Goldar: And I am Goldar the Great!  
  
Eric and Merrick: And we're Team IC the Icky!  
  
Marah: And I am Marah the Magical!  
  
Kapri: And I am Kapri the Kabam!  
  
Karone: And I am Karonie the Koolie!  
  
Rita: And I don't care!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: And he is Fluffy the Fantastic!  
  
Leo: (just walking in) And I am Leo the way cool! Right Karone?  
  
Karone: Uh sure.  
  
Jen: More like Leo the loser! Karone doesn't even like you!  
  
Leo: Not true! Right Karone?  
  
Karone: Okay sure.  
  
Leo: See!  
  
Jen: Whatever we'll see who's what at the "mission". Let's go Kat and Em.  
  
Kat: Bye! Thanks for the party! Good luck later!  
  
Emily: Kat! We're trying to be intimidating.  
  
Kat: Yeah, I don't do intimidating.  
  
Emily: Uhh. . .Thanks for the party. . .you're going down!!  
  
(Kat, Emily, and Jen leave)  
  
Goldar: Alright group two members and supporters! Let's go win!  
  
Kapri: Whoo hoo!  
  
Marah: Go team!  
  
Rita: I don't wanna!  
  
Eric: Group two!  
  
Merrick: We love you!  
  
Karone: Alright! Let's move out!  
  
Rita: No!  
  
Everyone else: YES!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Alpha 5: Okay after weeks of "missions" we finally have the final inner circles. Introducing first, headed by Jason and Emily. . .Group one!  
  
(The Song "Hey Goldmember" strikes up as group one makes their entrance with Jason and Emily leading the way. The two of them are decked out in gold from head to toe, including matching gold hats, sunglasses, chains, and just about anything else you can think of. Tommy and Wes have a lot of gold on too. . .just not as much as Jason and Emily. Kat and Jen just have gold shirts on. The team is dancing about and singing along to their song. Well the team minus Jen and Kat anyway. . .)  
  
Emily: Solid gold! Solid gold! It's gold!  
  
Solid gold! Solid gold! It's gold!  
  
It's gold, it's gold!  
  
It's gold, it's gold!  
  
It's solid gold baby!  
  
It's gold, it's gold!  
  
It's gold, it's gold!  
  
It's solid gold baby!  
  
Jason: I've got the Midas touch and I love it too much  
  
I'm goldmember! I'm goldmember!  
  
I've got a golden hat! Take it Kat!  
  
(Kat just shakes her head)  
  
Tommy: Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember!  
  
Emily: Goldie, goldie, goldie, gold gold gold  
  
Goldie, goldie, goldie, gold gold gold  
  
(Camera pans over to Goldar who has started to boogie down to group one's theme. The rest of the Ed supporters are staring at him with their jaws hanging open)  
  
Goldie, goldie, goldie, gold gold gold  
  
Goldie, goldie, goldie, gold gold gold  
  
Jason: I've got the Midas touch and I love it too much  
  
I'm goldmember! I'm goldmember!  
  
You're going down tonight! Cuz we're dynamite!  
  
I'm goldmember! I'm goldmember!  
  
Tommy and Emily: Cuz that's the way, uh huh, uh huh, we like it, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Goldmember, Goldmember  
  
We love it, we love it!  
  
Cuz that's the way, uh huh, uh huh, we like it, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Goldmember, Goldmember  
  
We love it, we love it!  
  
Jason: I've got the Midas touch and I love it too much  
  
I'm goldmember! I'm goldmember!  
  
The Treys are from a far off land  
  
And they taught me how to dance!  
  
I'm goldmember! I'm goldmember!  
  
Emily: It's gold, it's gold  
  
It's gold, it's gold  
  
It's solid gold baby  
  
Tommy: It's solids gold!  
  
Emily: It's gold, it's gold  
  
It's gold, it's gold  
  
It's solid gold baby  
  
Tommy: Goldmember's so solid!  
  
Emily: It's gold, it's gold  
  
It's gold, it's gold  
  
Tommy: So so solid! Yeah!  
  
Emily: It's solid gold baby  
  
It's gold, it's gold  
  
Tommy: So so gold!  
  
It's gold, it's gold  
  
It's solid gold baby  
  
Tommy: He's so so gold! Yes he is! Yeah!  
  
Wes: Cha!  
  
Eric and Merrick: Oh no he didn't!  
  
Ashley: You're going down pinky!  
  
Eric: That's our word!  
  
Merrick: Ya heard?!  
  
Rito: Goldie what were you doing?!  
  
Goldar: Busting a move to my name. The song spoke to me.  
  
Rito: Goldie, Goldie, Goldie! What are we going to do with you? Cheering for the other team!?  
  
Goldar: No no! But I mean, it said Goldie!  
  
Ashley: He has a point. Everyone calls him Goldie.  
  
Rito: Not anymore! From now on I will call you Gerard.  
  
Goldar: Uhh why Gerard?  
  
Rito: I dunno! I'm too upset to think! Come on let's go make our entrance. . .Gerard!  
  
Alpha 6: Okay! Now introducing headed by Zedd and Rita, group two!  
  
(The Ed supporters let out a cheer as the song "Here comes the money" starts to play. Eric, Merrick, and Ashley start to sing as Kapri, Marah, and Leo dance in the background. Group two makes their way out all dressed in periwinkle. They are all on top of Fluffy- Zedd is on his head, while Andros, Karone, Rito, and Gerard are all on his back, and finally Rita is pulling up the rear lying her lounge chair on the rear of Fluffy's back.)  
  
Ashley: Here comes the money  
  
Eric: Here we go  
  
Merrick: Money talks  
  
Ashley: Here comes the money  
  
Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money  
  
Eric: Dolla, dolla  
  
Merrick: Dolla, dolla  
  
Eric: Ching ching! Bling bling! Cut the chatter  
  
Merrick: If you ain't talking money than your talking don't matter  
  
Eric: Ching ching! Bling bling! Patting pockets  
  
Merrick: We take the dolla dolla, can't anyone stop it? Shock it!  
  
Eric: Here comes the new kid on the block  
  
Merrick: Better watch out group one cuz the best don't stop  
  
Eric: See Ed's gonna win this on his own  
  
Merrick: It's time for group two to claim their throne  
  
Eric: Success in Ed's blood. Call it home grown  
  
Merrick: We're gonna beat ya so bad that you'll cry and moan.  
  
Eric: Power! Money's got us crazy cocky  
  
Merrick: Rita wants to go shoppy  
  
Eric and Merrick: I know you're mad because you can't stop us!  
  
Eric: And if you think our songs so funny  
  
Merrick: We'll be laughing when we got brand new money  
  
Eric: See so there aint a single thing funny  
  
Merrick: Ed's gonna win us all that money  
  
Eric and Merrick: That's The....  
  
Ashley: Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money  
  
Eric: They say it. They say it!  
  
Ashley: Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money  
  
Merrick: Say what? Say what? Say what? Money!  
  
Eric: Ed's gonna do whatever it takes to win the dolla dolla  
  
Merrick: And Throw It In Rita's Direction and she'll go  
  
Rita: Holla Holla  
  
Eric: All Want To Know Where They Go When They're Winning  
  
Merrick: I'll tell where, they're gonna go swimmin' in their. . .  
  
Ashley: Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money  
  
Eric: Uhh. Money money.  
  
Ashley: Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money  
  
Eric: If You Can't See The Money Get Your Eyes Cleaned  
  
Merrick: Rita Needs Fine Things she'll shop till she drops see  
  
Eric: The IC's only Cheer for The Best Never Worst  
  
Merrick: There's no way group two won't come in First  
  
Eric: We got this money locked! Ching Ching!  
  
Merrick: We Mock you cuz We Rock! Bling bling!  
  
Eric: Ed's One Smart Cookie  
  
Merrick: We're gonna beat you Rookies  
  
Eric and Merrick: That money's practically in our pockets!  
  
Ashley: Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money  
  
Eric and Merrick: (directly in Wes' face) CHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Marah: What an awesome song!!  
  
Kapri: Way better than that gold song.  
  
Leo: It was way cool! Like Karone!  
  
Ashley: And like Ed!  
  
Eric and Merrick: Ed! Ed!  
  
Eric: Group two rules!  
  
Merrick: Group one drools!  
  
Alpha 5: Okay, okay enough already. Let's get this "mission" started.  
  
Alpha 6: Okay this "mission" is an obstacle race. Like one you would find in the army or something.  
  
Alpha 5: Except for palm tree jungle of course.  
  
Alpha 6: What palm tree jungle?  
  
Alpha 5: I just added it.  
  
Alpha 6: And what goes on there?  
  
Alpha 5: Chaos! ANYTHING can happen in palm tree jungle.  
  
Alpha 6: Whatever floats your boat. Okay you will start off with a tire run while holding Ernie's famous smoothies.  
  
Alpha 5: After the tire run you can drink the smoothies.  
  
Jason: Smoothies for Jason!!  
  
Tommy: And for Tommy!  
  
Alpha 6: Then you are to move on to the giant wall climb.  
  
Alpha 5: When you get to the top of the wall you are to swing down and land in the water.  
  
Alpha 6: Then swim to the shore where there is a puzzle waiting for you.  
  
Alpha 5: When you put the pieces together, you will have a map to get through palm tree jungle. Be careful, there are many hidden dangers in palm tree jungle.  
  
Alpha 6: When you are out of the jungle, you can cross the finish line.  
  
Alpha 5: First team to cross the finish line wins 1 million dollars!  
  
Alpha 6: Remember EVERYONE must be across from your team to win.  
  
Alpha 5: We'll all be watching you on this jumbotron type thing.  
  
Alpha 6: Everyone take your marks.  
  
Alpha 5: Get set!  
  
Eric and Merrick: GO ED!  
  
(Lord Zedd takes off in a mad dash)  
  
Alpha 6: Hey. . .oh well. GO!  
  
Rito: Ed! Wait up!  
  
Zedd: No time! Gotta win. Gotta get the wife new shoes.  
  
Rita: (on Zedd's back) Mush! Mush!  
  
(Zedd grabs two smoothie trays. . .his and Rita's. . .and takes off through the tires. He looks back to see Emily with all six of her team's trays hot his tail. Behind them is the rest.)  
  
Tommy: Hurry bro!  
  
Jason: Must. . .get. . .there. . .before. . .pregnant. . .wife. . .DRINKS THEM ALL!  
  
(Pan to Emily who is polishing off the last smoothie)  
  
Jen: Too late.  
  
Tommy and Jason: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Emily: (burps) 'scuse me!  
  
Kat: Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmy!!  
  
Tommy: I'll save you! Crap! I forgot Kat doesn't like to do things. Coming honey!!!  
  
(Tommy runs back through the tires, plowing down Wes in the process as the rest of group 2 finishes up their run.)  
  
Tommy: AH! Gotta hustle!  
  
(Tommy throws Kat over his shoulder and bolts back through the tires, once again knocking Wes over)  
  
Jen: WES! Get up! We're losing!  
  
(Over at the wall climb Zedd is waiting at the top for the rest of his team)  
  
Zedd: Hurry up!  
  
Goldar: We're coming, we're coming.  
  
Rito: Ed! You'll rust in the water!  
  
Zedd: Not if I can help it!  
  
(Zedd flies down the wall. Just as he is about to hit the water Fluffy flies out of nowhere for Zedd and Rita to land on.)  
  
Rito: Hooray!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
(The rest of group two jumps in the water just as group one reaches the top. They jump in too and they all begin swimming to the shore. . .well everyone but Wes who is still on the wall.)  
  
Jen: WES! Jump now!  
  
Wes: But I'm gonna get all salty.  
  
Tommy: Jesus! Even Kat jumped in!  
  
Wes: She's like a diver.  
  
Tommy: Who has a fear of diving!  
  
Wes: I thought she conquered that fear!  
  
Tommy: Came back after the Turbo movie.  
  
Wes: Ahh. (holds his nose and jumps in)  
  
Kat: Help! Dying!  
  
Tommy: I'll save you!  
  
(Just then, someone pops up out of the water)  
  
Person: Booga boo!  
  
Karone: Ahhh!  
  
Andros: Not him!  
  
Raymond: Yes! It is I Raymond! Let me be your friend. I like computers.  
  
Rito: Quick everyone swim away!  
  
Goldar: Before his lack of coolness rubs off on you.  
  
Raymond: Hey Kat, remember how I brought the Christmas Tree to the holiday party.  
  
Kat: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMY!  
  
Tommy: Zeit ya!  
  
(Raymond sinks to the bottom of the sea)  
  
Everyone: Hooray!  
  
(While everyone celebrates, Zedd is already making his way into palm tree jungle with the one and only map for his team. Back at the jumbotron)  
  
Marah: Shouldn't he be waiting for everyone else?  
  
Ashley: Ed waits for no one.  
  
Kapri: But won't everyone be lost?  
  
Eric: Nah it's cool. There's no hurry.  
  
Merrick: Team one has Wes, they're the ones that have to worry.  
  
(Just then Zedd and Rita cross the finish line on Fluffy's back.)  
  
Zedd: Ahh now I can rest!  
  
Alpha 5: You know you're supposed to wait for the rest of your team.  
  
Zedd: Details, details. They'll be fine.  
  
Alpha 6: But they don't have a map.  
  
Zedd: They'll figure it out. Now can it. I'm trying to watch the tron.  
  
(Everyone looks over at the jumbotron to see that both groups are just about to enter the jungle)  
  
Jason: Come on guys! We can do it.  
  
Tommy: We can do anything as long as we have our trusty map!  
  
(Just then someone swings out of no where and takes the map from Tommy's hand)  
  
Jen: Dammit!  
  
Maya: (from up in a tree) You mean this map?  
  
Tommy: Yes! Give it back!  
  
Cole: No way!  
  
Rito: Give it back jungle freak!  
  
Goldar: Don't make us come up there!  
  
Rito: You tell um Gerard!  
  
Cole and Maya: Wild Zords ATTACK!  
  
(A brigade of Wild Zords come from every direction)  
  
Rito: Oh you asked for it now! FLUFFY!  
  
(Fluffy soars in and blasts all the animals down except for Red Bird)  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Red Bird: CAW!  
  
Fluffy: ROAR!!!!  
  
Red Bird: CAW CAW!!!  
  
Goldar: Looks like we gotta stare down on our hands people.  
  
Rito: Don't move! If we get in their way they could attack!  
  
Wes: Pish posh! We gotta race to finish!  
  
(Wes runs into the line of fire and gets fried by blasts from both animals.)  
  
Fluffy: Grrr.  
  
Red Bird: Tweet.  
  
Wes: Owww.  
  
Fluffy: ROAR!!!  
  
(Fluffy pounces on Red Bird and an all out rumble breaks out. A cloud of dusts gathers around the two battling zords. It eventually begins to clear revealing the victor as...)  
  
Rito: FLUFFY!!  
  
Fluffy: (standing on the now mangled Red Bird) Fart.  
  
Everyone: Ew!  
  
Goldar: Way to go Fluffy!  
  
Tommy: Now give us back our map losers!  
  
Cole: Never!  
  
(Cole and Maya swing away with the map)  
  
Emily: Great! Just great!  
  
Kat: Now what are we supposed to do!  
  
Jason: Don't worry! Follow me! I know the way!  
  
Tommy: No! Follow me!  
  
Jen: Shut up! Neither of you know where to go!  
  
Jason: Yes I do! It's that way!  
  
Tommy: No! This way!  
  
(Tommy and Jason take off into two different directions, Tommy to the left and Jason to the right. Five minutes later, Tommy comes running back from the right and Jason from the left.)  
  
Jason: Ah I found you all! Thank goodness!  
  
Tommy: No! I found everyone!  
  
Andros: You found no one!! Morons!  
  
Jen: All you two did was run in circles!  
  
Jason and Tommy: So!  
  
Karone: Okay guys, we need to stop fighting. The only way we'll get out of here is if we put out heads together and figure out a plan.  
  
Jason and Tommy: YEAH!  
  
(Jason and Tommy slam their heads into each other)  
  
Jason and Tommy: Ow! We have a plan! THIS WAY!  
  
Karone: That's not what I meant.  
  
Kat: Well at least they pointed to the same direction.  
  
Emily: I say we follow them.  
  
Karone: What have we got to lose?  
  
Andros: EVERYTHING! Those idiots are gonna walk us into quicksand or something.  
  
Karone: Eh. You worry too much Andy.  
  
Jason: Yeah Andy!  
  
Tommy: Listen to your girlfriend Andy!  
  
Andros and Karone: EWWWWWWWW!  
  
Goldar: Hey. . .what's that up in the sky?  
  
Everyone: Huh.  
  
Goldar: Up there! It can't be red bird; he's on the ground with Wes.  
  
(Everyone looks up and sees something falling from the sky heading right for them. . .fast!)  
  
Rito: Take cover!  
  
(CRASH!)  
  
(Over at the Jumbotron. . .)  
  
Alpha 5: What the hell was that?!  
  
Alpha 6: I don't know Mr. Chaos happens in palm tree jungle! You tell me!  
  
Ashley: Hey check out the tron!  
  
Alpha 5: Is that what I think it is?  
  
Alpha 6: My ship!  
  
(Back in palm tree jungle. . .)  
  
Goldar: Is everyone okay?  
  
Karone: Yeah I think so.  
  
(Just them the ship's door falls off and out jumps. . .)  
  
Billy: MUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRDER!!!  
  
Tommy: Again with the spoon!  
  
Tanya and Trini: Muh hahahaha!!  
  
Kat: What happen to you two?  
  
Tanya: DEATH!!  
  
Trini: SPOON!!!  
  
Jen: Great now we have three crazies.  
  
Karone: Three. . .what happened to Adam?!  
  
Billy: (twitching) Dead weight!  
  
Kat: Oh  
  
Emily: My  
  
Kat and Emily: GOD! YOU KILLED ADAM!  
  
Jason: (to Tommy) Bro, where's Wes?  
  
Tommy: Uhhh. . .  
  
Kat: TOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMY!  
  
Emily" JAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSOOOOOOON!  
  
Tommy and Jason: I'll save you!!  
  
Kat: Killers!  
  
Emily: Scary killers.  
  
Tommy: Who?  
  
Jason: Where?  
  
Kat and Emily: BILLY TANYA TRINI!  
  
Tommy and Jason: We'll get em!  
  
(Tommy and Jason turn around to "karate" Billy, Tanya, and Trini but they're gone)  
  
Tommy: They're gone.  
  
Karone: Ohmigod! There's killers running wild in the jungle!!  
  
Rito: We gotta get out of here!  
  
Jason: Okay don't panic. Everyone just follow Tommy and me.  
  
(The group reluctantly follows Tommy and Jason around in circles)  
  
Kat: I think we're even more lost than we were before.  
  
Karone: Seems that way.  
  
Rito: We're all gonna die out here!  
  
Goldar: Hey, let's ask Fluffy if he knows the way.  
  
Karone: Good thinking!  
  
Andros: Typical! We think of that five hours later!  
  
Goldar: What's this WE Andy?  
  
Karone: I believe it was Gerard's idea!  
  
Andros: Who?  
  
Goldar: That'd be me.  
  
Rito: Fluffy, do you know the way out?  
  
Fluffy: (sniffing around) Roar.  
  
Rito: Fluffy has no idea.  
  
Everyone: Aww man.  
  
Emily: Now how are we going to get out?!  
  
(Over at the tron. . .)  
  
Zedd: Hahaha! They'll never make it out alive! Just give me the money now Alphas.  
  
Alpha 5: Can't. You need them to get the prize. It's the rules.  
  
Alpha 6: And no one will break the rules!  
  
(Just then another giant crash is shown on the jumbotron)  
  
Alpha 5: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
(Back in palm tree jungle Wes, or someone who appears to be Wes emerges from the smoke.)  
  
Wes-a-like: (in a deep, non-girly Wes voice) Hey guys! It's me your buddy Wes!  
  
Tommy and Jason: WES IS NOT OUR BUDDY!  
  
Kat: Just who are you anyway?  
  
Wes-a-like: I'm Wes! See, it says so on my shirt.  
  
(The Wes-a-like points down to his shirt that says "I'm Wes, not Alex from the future")  
  
Wes-a-like: See I'm Wes. . .NOT Alex from the future.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Oh.  
  
Tommy: Well then what happened to your girly Wes voice?  
  
Jason: And your girly Wes blonde hair?  
  
Wes-a-like: Well. . .(stalling). . .I fell in the mud and when I got up my voice was changed.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Okay.  
  
Rito: I dunno, well then where were you Wes?  
  
Wes-a-like: In the mud! Over behind that tree! (points in a random direction) You know over there! But more importantly I know the way out! Follow me!  
  
Goldar: Woah, woah, woah! Just you hold on there a second "Wes" if that is your real name! Wes doesn't know ANYTHING!  
  
Karone: And NO ONE follows Wes!  
  
Andros: So how do YOU know the way out?  
  
Wes-a-like: Tommy and Jason told me.  
  
Everyone: OH! Then let's go!  
  
Wes-a-like: Okay great this. . .  
  
Tommy and Jason: WAIT!  
  
Jason: When did we tell you the way out?  
  
Wes-a-like: A little while ago, ya know when you told me.  
  
Tommy: Hmmm so WE (points to himself and Jason) told YOU (points to the Wes- a-like) how to lead everyone to safety?  
  
Jason: Even though we can't seem to remember the way out ourselves?  
  
Kat: My God. . .they're thinking logically.  
  
Emily: Forget logically. They're THINKING!  
  
Wes-a-like: Uh huh.  
  
Jason and Tommy: WHY?  
  
Wes-a-like: So Jen would think I'm a hero and not yell at me. And yo I think its working.  
  
(Everyone turns to Jen, who has been silent since the arrival of the Wes-a- like)  
  
Kat: So. . .  
  
Emily: Is this really Wes?  
  
Jen: (obviously lying) Umm yeah! Totally Wes.  
  
Everyone: OKAY! Let's go!  
  
(The Wes-a-like leads everyone out of the jungle and towards the finish line. Just as everyone is about to cross, Jen body checks Goldar, causing him to fall into Rito who falls into Karone, who falls into Andros. Thus group one crosses the finish line first.)  
  
Rito: Gerard!!!!  
  
Zedd: NOOOOO! You bafoons!  
  
Goldar: Ooops.  
  
Jen: Hahaha! We won! NO! I WON! YES!  
  
Andros: NO! They beat us again!  
  
Karone: This is so unfair!!  
  
Kat: Way to go Tommy and Jason!  
  
Emily: Thank goodness you told Wes the way out!  
  
Kat and Emily: HEROES!!!  
  
Wes-a-like: Are you kidding me? I was the one who. . .  
  
Jen: Give it up. You wanted to be Wes. . .that's what happens to Wes. Wes gets no credit.  
  
Tommy: Ahh yes we truly are the heroes.  
  
Jason: Geniuses like our wives too!  
  
(they body slam each other)  
  
Alpha 5: Congratulations to group one! The winners of Power Rangers Challenge Extreme!  
  
Alpha 6: Here is your check for one million. . .  
  
Rito: WAIT!  
  
Goldar: I hear someone coming!  
  
Kat and Emily: It could be the killers!!  
  
Tommy: Okay girls you take cover.  
  
Jason: We'll handle this.  
  
(The person slowly becomes visible)  
  
Tommy: Ziet. . .  
  
Jason: Hi. . .  
  
(Just before they attack)  
  
Wes: Hey guys!  
  
Tommy: It's okay girls.  
  
Jason: It's only Wes.  
  
Kat and Emily: Oh thank. . .What do you mean Wes?!?!  
  
Karone: Wes is right here.  
  
(Jason and Tommy look back and forth between Wes and the Wes-a-like.)  
  
Jason: HUH?  
  
Tommy: What the heck is going on?!  
  
Rito: Why are there two Wes'?  
  
Andros: One's bad enough!  
  
Karone: Okay everyone calm down. Now one of you is the real Wes and one of you isn't.  
  
Ashley: Now you have two options. We can find this out the easy way or the hard way.  
  
Eric: Either the fake Wes tells us now or. . .  
  
Wes: (whining in a way only Wes can whine) Eric! It's me! Wes! Come on we're Time Force buddies!  
  
Eric: A likely story! Now as I was saying fakey better either tell. . .  
  
Merrick: Or we'll give 00Jason a yell!  
  
Jason: YES! Another case!  
  
Jen: No no no!!! Okay okay! I'll tell you! (points to the Wes-a-like)That's Alex from the future.  
  
Jason: I knew it! Another case solved by Detective 00Jason!  
  
Tommy: And Dr. Thompson!  
  
Kat and Emily: Our heroes!  
  
Alex: Are you friggin' kidding me?! You two are idiots!  
  
Jason: At least we don't lie on tee-shirts!  
  
Tommy: Yeah! Who's the liar now? Liar McLie!  
  
Jason: Larry Lie!  
  
Tommy: Liar Liarson!  
  
Alex: We weren't even talking about lying! We were talking about you two being idiots!  
  
Jason: I'm pretty sure you're wrong on that.  
  
Tommy: We were talking about lying right Kat?  
  
Kat: Umm.  
  
Tommy: Who are you gonna believe a liar or me?  
  
Kat: You of course! (to Alex) LIAR!  
  
Tommy: See Kat's a genius and she says lying! LIAR!  
  
Alex: I don't care what you idiots think of me!  
  
Jason: Not idiots, geniuses.  
  
Tommy: and heroes!  
  
Alex: Oh shut up! I came here for one reason and one reason only. . .to get Jen back! (to Jen) Jen, I love you! Marry me!  
  
Jen: Huh?  
  
Wes: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I stole Jen from you fair and square and I totally called no steal backs! Deal with it! Jen's marrying me!  
  
Jen: I am?  
  
Wes: We caught the flowers and the headband and that means we are getting married! Did you catch any flowers or headbands Alex?! I didn't think so!  
  
Jen: Look guys. . .  
  
Tommy: (interrupting her) I know how to solve this!  
  
Jason: DEATH FIGHT!  
  
Tommy and Jason: DEATH FIGHT! DEATH FIGHT! DEATH FIGHT!  
  
Jen: We don't need to have a death fight. I love. . .  
  
Everyone: (cutting her off) DEATH FIGHT! DEATH FIGHT! DEATH FIGHT!  
  
Alex: You're going down Wes!  
  
Wes: Unlikely, cuz I'm gonna bury you!  
  
Alpha 5: Wow that was possibly the first witty thing that ever came out of Wes' mouth.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Who will win the death fight? Who does Jen really love? Who get's the million dollars? How the heck did Alex end up here anyway? Find out on the second part of our series finale of Power Rangers Challenge Extreme!  
  
And don't forget about Billy, Trini, and Tanya. Hehehe. 


	9. It's time to be extreme! part 2

Power Rangers Challenge Extreme 

Ep 8 – It's time to be extreme! (part two)

Alpha 5: Hello and welcome to the final episode of Power Rangers Challenge Extreme!

Alpha 6: Last episode, it was discovered that Alex from the future came disguised as Wes.

Alpha 5: Now Alex and Wes are going to have what Tommy and Jason have dubbed a "death fight" to determine who wins Jen's love.

Jen: This is all really unnecessary! I love. . .

Tommy and Jason: (interrupting) DEATH FIGHT! DEATH FIGHT! DEATH FIGHT!

Alpha 5: And don't forget we still have to figure out what team wins the million dollar prize.

Alpha 6: And we have a bunch of lunatics running loose in the jungle.

Alpha 5: But first, the death fight.

(Everybody is sitting on the Alpha's platform watching Alex and Wes who are in a make shift wrestling ring that Tommy and Jason came up with)

Alex: Prepare to die!

Wes: No! You prepare to die!

Alex: Is that the best line you can think of?

Wes: Yes!

Alex: You are so dead!

(Alex launches at Wes who closes his eyes and just starts swinging his arms around. At the same time something comes flying from the sky towards the makeshift ring causing a huge crash and dust to form all around the ring)

Marah: What's going on?

Kapri: I can't see anything!

(Inside the cloud of dust the something that crashed is revealed to be none other than the missing Adam, but no one can see that yet)

Adam: Finally! I'm back on earth!

Billy: (sneaking in) Not for long!

Adam: Oh no! Help!

(Billy hits Adam over the head with a stick of some sort and drags him away unnoticed just as the smoke starts to clear)

Karone: Did someone just scream for help?

Ashley: I thought so, but I can't see a thing.

Rito: I think it's clearing up!

Goldar: What happened?

(The smoke finally clears completely to reveal Wes still standing with his eyes still closed and his arms still swinging all over the place. Alex, on the other hand is completely knock out cold and laying face down on the sand thanks to Adam falling directly on top of him)

Jen: Wes? You won!

Wes: (still swinging) Ahhh! (pauses) Huh? (opens his eyes and sees the fallen Alex) I won? I won! Whoo hoo! I won I won! (points to Alex) LOSER! (raises his arms in victory) YES! Me and Jen are getting married! You, you non headband catching dork!

Tommy: Way to go Wes!

Jason: You all fought and didn't die! Cool!

Wes: That's cuz I rule! Now can I be a bro?

Tommy: No way dude.

Jason: Still not that cool.

Leo: Yeah you're not way cool enough.

Zedd: You're not way cool either.

Leo: Yes I am! Ask Karone!

Karone: Huh?

Leo: See!

Tommy: Ed's right though.

Jason: There are only three bros here and that's me, (points to Tommy) bro, and (points to Zedd) other bro. That's it.

Tommy: Yeah!

Zedd: Oh lucky me! Glorious day!

(Tommy and Jason bodyslam Zedd)

Zedd: Get away from me!

Wes: Now I get to have a wedding, and eat cake and throw a headband! Yes!

Jen: Woah, woah, woah. You're thinking a little bit too much here. We don't need to get married right now.

Wes: Yes we do! I won the death fight! And you love me, right?

Jen: Well. . . I. . .

Wes: You don't love me?

Jen: Of course I do. I love bossing you around, Alex never let me boss him around.

Wes: To the space ship! We're going to Vegas right now!

(Wes throws Jen over his shoulder and starts running towards the ship)

Tommy: Hold it!

Jason: Give us the money!

Andros: No give us the money!

Karone: Who actually won?

Jason and Tommy: We did!

Andros: No we did!

Rito: ED DID!

Goldar: Yeah Ed!

Ashley: ED ED ED!

(Everyone minus Zedd starts bickering about what group actually won the mission)

Alpha 5: Everyone shut up!

Alpha 6: We'll tell you who won!

Kat: Well tell us already!

Emily: I'm getting hungry waiting around here!

Alpha 5: Well as we said in the beginning of the "mission" EVERYONE must cross the finish line for a team to win!

Alpha 6: And if you look at Wes' feet, he still hasn't crossed the finish line!

Wes: Oops.

Jen: Wes! You idiot!

Wes: It's not my fault I was attacked by Alex!

Alpha 5: So, the winners of the Power Rangers Challenge Extreme is group two!

Andros: YES! Revenge is finally mine!

Karone: We did it! We finally beat them!

Eric: Ed's team

Merrick: Is the most extreme!

Ashley: Way to go guys!

Rito: Goldie we won!

Goldar: You're calling me Goldie again?

Rito: Well I don't know any millionaires named Gerard! All is forgiven!

Ashley: Glad you two made up!

Alpha 6: Here is your check for a million dollars!

Rita: Again with the check! I told you I want cash!

Alpha 5: And in addition, everyone in group two gets brand new cars!

Jen: You cost me a car Wes!

Wes: Sorry Jen.

Alpha 6: Don't worry group one you don't go away empty handed.

Alpha 5: For your participation in the challenge you all get a lifetime supply of Cherry Tart Pops!

Jen: Wes you idiot! They get a car and all I get is some stinkin. . .did you say Tart Pops?!

Alpha 6: Yes.

Jen: Cherry Tart Pops?

Alpha 5: Uh huh.

Jen: (overly exicted) YES! This is fantastic! Best prize ever! I love Cherry Tart Pops!

Wes: (sulking) I wanted strawberry.

Jen: Oh wow! This is just so amazing! This is the best thing I ever won! Thank you Wes! (kisses Wes on the cheek)

Wes: Hehehehe!

Emily: Gimme those Tart Pops! I'm starving!

Jen: Keep her away from my prize!

Jason: Don't worry girls! He said lifetime! Plenty of Tart Pops for all!

Tommy: Now let's load up the space ship we have a wedding to get to!

(Jason and Tommy throw all the Tart Pops into the space ship. They then, along with Wes, pick up the girls and run into the ship.)

Wes: Vegas here we come!

Emily: But I don't wanna go there!

Jason: Don't worry Em. They have like a bagillion all you can eat buffets!

Emily: All you can eat? I'm there!

Kat: Tommy, I don't feel so good!

Tommy: Uhh the wife's sick again!

(Kat pukes on Wes)

Wes: Ew! Now I'm all pukey on my wedding day!

Jen: Don't worry you weren't going to be getting married in those ugly gold clothes anyway.

Jason and Emily: GOLD IS NOT UGLY!

Jen: My wedding! My rules!

(Meanwhile back at the beach. . .)

Alpha 5: There goes my ship again.

Alpha 6: Give it up, you're never gonna get that thing back.

Andros: We finally won. This is so great! Where's that check? I wanna see it!

Karone: (looking around) Where is the check?

Goldar: And where's Rita?

Rita: (driving off in her new car with the giant check, the newlywed game home edition game, and karaoke machine all in the back seat) So long suckers! I'm gonna dance all night to this DJ! Dance all night to this DJ!

Andros: Hey!

Zedd: Forget about it. She won't turn up again until that money's completely spent.

Karone: At least we beat Tommy and Jason.

Ashley: And you all get new cars too!

Leo: Yeah! They're way cool!

Zedd: Why is mine so big?

Ashley: To fit all of us in it Ed!

Fluffy: Roar!

Ashley: Fluffy calls shot gun!

Eric: Ed's team won!

Merrick: Now let's go have some fun!

Marah and Kapri: Party time!

(Just then the crazy gang of Billy, Tanya, Trini, and the newly convereted Adam come running towards them with spoons tied to sticks as their spears)

Billy: MURDER!

Karone: AHHH! The murderers!

Ashley: Everyone run!

(Andros, Karone, Rito, Goldar, and Zedd all jump into their new cars. Leo rides with Karone. Team IC with the help of Fluffy quickly grab the Alphas' platform and tie it to the top of Zedd's car. They then, along with Ashley, Marah and Kapri all jump into Zedd's car)

Leo: I'm riding with Karone cuz she's way cool!

Karone: Lucky me.

Zedd: Great, just great!

Kapri: Just drive!

Fluffy: Roar.

Ashley: Fluffy wants to listen to some music!

Alpha 5: (from the top of Zedd's car) At least they didn't leave us.

Alpha 6: Yeah but we're still stuck, and this doesn't seem safe at all!

Alpha 5: I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever be set free.

Alpha 6: You're just beginning to wonder that?!

(Everyone drives away just before the crazies catch them. As they drive off, the song "Dance All Night to This DJ" can be heard blaring from the radios of everyone's car)

Trini: We lost them!

Tanya: Now what are we gonna do?

Adam: (squinting towards the ocean) I see someone coming!

(A seaweed covered Raymond walks towards them)

Raymond: Hey guys! Wanna be my friend?

Billy: DEATH!

Raymond: AH!

(They all start circling Raymond just as the passed out Alex, who is also in the middle of their circle finally comes to)

Alex: What happened? Where's Wes?

Billy: DINNER TIME!

(The group pounces on Raymond and Alex and a cloud of dust appears. When it clears, Raymond and Alex are found tied to a makeshift spit, ya know the thing that people roast pig on. They're spinning around over a giant pot of hot water.)

Alex: What is going on?

Raymond: Hi! I'm Raymond! I like computers!

Alex: We need to get outta here!

Raymond: And leave my new friend?! No way!

Alex: Help! Somebody help!

(Billy then puts an apple in both of their mouths)

Billy: YUMMY!

(End show.)


End file.
